The Cullen Ranch
by CeceAsh
Summary: Rebellious Bella is given a choice to either serve more time in a juvenile detention center, or work on the Cullens ranch. Can Bella stay out of trouble once and for all? And can she finally come to terms with her sexuality?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all who found this story. I was inspired to write something of this genre/setting because of a little television show called Wildfire. If you haven't see it, I highly recommend it.**

* * *

"Miss Swan, you very lucky to have two choices here." The judge started. "You can either serve your time in the juvenile detention facility for teens, that you are ever so familiar with. O_r_...Dr. Cullen was nice enough to offer for you a job, plus room and board on their ranch. If you chose that, part of the money you make will help pay for what it cost the state while hunting you down. Now...it's up to you."

I hung my head, thinking about my options. I fucking hated the detention center, I had few friends there but some of the guards were nice to me. And on the other hand, I could be working on a ranch with people I knew nothing about. But I would be able to be outside a lot, and not have to wear a stupid uniform. Weighing my options, I looked behind me. Dr. Cullen was sitting a few rows back, waiting for my answer. He nodded and gave me a small reassuring smile before I turned back to the judge.

_Fuck it..._

"Ranch." I said softly, releasing a breath.

"Good choice, Miss Swan. You will be sentenced to work there for ninety days, then I'll see you back here for your evaluation." She said, then pounded her gavel.

/-/

"I don't want to see you back at the detention center again, unless it's on visiting day." Rhonda said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Yeah, well...you know me. I'm always getting into trouble..."

"Maybe this time will be different."

_Maybe..._

She opened the gate with a loud buzz, giving me a warm smile.

"Permission to pass, ma'am?" I asked.

"Permission granted. See you, Bella."

"Bye, Rhonda." I said, squeezing my bag to me as I passed the gate.

Dr. Cullen was standing outside of his truck, leaning against it waiting for me. He smiled again as I approached cautiously.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen, as you know by now. I've helped other young teens like yourself by offering them jobs on my family's ranch. There is nothing to be afraid of."

_Isn't that what all the murderers in movies say right before they kill you?_

We sat there for a while in silence as he drove, but my curiosity won over, like usual.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You need help to straighten out. Get your life back on track." He said plainly.

"Or you just made a deal with the judge or something so you get cheap labor."

This time he said nothing, just sighed and kept looking ahead at the road.

"Do you and your family know about me? All the things I've done?"

"I know, and my wife does."

"Is she afraid of me?"

"Does she have a reason to be?"

"Look I'm only here for ninety days, after my time is up, I'm out of here."

"Bella, do you want this job or not? Because I can turn right back around and drop you back off. I could even just drop you off at any street corner if you wish."

I took a minute to think about this, him patiently waiting for my answer.

"I don't want to go back." I reluctantly said.

"And?"

I sighed. "I want the job..."

He didn't look all the way convinced, but he said nothing else as he kept driving. I knew he was just trying to help me, but it's just in my nature to push people away.

/-/

The rest of the ride, I stared out the window, watching the grassy hills go by, letting my eyes unfocus as I thought about all the events that brought me here. Eventually the car slowed down, which brought me back to the present. We turned into a skinny dirt driveway with a big rectangular sign planted in the ground to the side.

CULLEN RANCH: ANIMAL REHABILITATION AND ADOPTION CENTER

Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. I love animals, and as long as no one had a problem with me, I should be good. Soon, a white fence appeared and it wasn't long before I saw horses. Some were separated in a whole different area, and some were galloping around freely looking happy. As the road winded the horses disappeared, and dogs were everywhere. Each one having their own pen, there must have been hundreds of them. We pulled up to a nice small wooden house, another one sat beside it.

"Come along." He said, instructing me to follow.

He led me to the house in the right, opening it and letting me through.

"This is where the women ranch hands stay that take care of the dogs. You have two other roommates in this house, and there are three other guys in the house next to this one."

He led me through the living room, down the hall, and into a bedroom.

"This is your room. You are welcome to decorate however you want."

"Um...how much do I make a week?"

"Two-fifty. And I know what your going to say, that it's nothing. But keep in mind what the judge said, they are deducting from your salary to help pay for your little...stunt."

_Stunt? I would hardly call it that. _But I didn't bother arguing, for once in my life.

Go ahead and leave your things here, I'm going to show you the rest of the ranch so you know where things are."

I did what he said and sat my bag down on the bare bed and followed him back out to the truck. He drove another few minutes as we came upon a building to my right.

"This is where we keep the cats. We don't have as many cats as we do dogs, so they all fit into one building quite nicely."

We drove further, coming upon yet another building on my left.

"This is where we keep all the other animals, like birds and other small creatures."

As the road came to an end there was a huge house on the hill. More like a mansion. Three stories of mostly wasted space, I guessed. How big a family did he have any anyway? He showed me inside, things being so different from what I expected. Pictures all over the beautiful wooden walls, pretty handmade looking rugs on the floor. It was very...warm.

"Hello, I'm Esme...Carlisle's wife." She said taking my hand into hers and shaking it.

"Hi."

"Do you prefer Isabella, or-"

"Bella." I interrupted.

"Okay, Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"Everyone downstairs, hop to." Dr. Cullen said into the intercom.

_Fancy..._

Soon enough I heard what sounded like a herd of animals coming down the stairs.

"Slow down kids." Esme warned.

A big burly guy with curly, jet black hair was in front of me first. Then a skinnier, younger looking, but still muscular...honey blonde stepped beside him. Last of the boys was the most attractive, with a nice build, and bronze hair.

"Bella, these are our three boys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Esme announced.

"Hi." All three said at the same time.

"Hey." I said as I gave a half wave.

I heard some shuffling behind them, out popped a pixie of a girl with short brown hair and a little flowing dress that bounced around like she did. Unexpectedly, she came toward me, flung her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug. If it were one of the boys that tried this, I would have punched them in the nuts. But there was something about her that made me have the opposite reaction. I hugged her back lightly until she let me go.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." She said taking a place by Edward.

"This is Rosalie." Dr. Cullen said, giving her a push forward.

She was taller than Alice, and had very blonde hair...she reminded me of a Barbie doll.

"Hi." She said in a monotone voice.

She didn't seem to like my presence, why, I don't know since I've known her all of two seconds.

But I gave her a quick smile, trying not to make a bad impression.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She will be working for us the next three months."

_I had a feeling this was going to be a long three months..._

/-/

That awkward family encounter didn't last too long, thank God. Dr. Cullen sent them out to start their chores, and he drove me back to the little house I'd be staying in.

"Since this is your first day, we'll start your training tomorrow. You can wander around as you wish, but if you want to pet the dogs, only do so with the ones that have a green laminate on the cages. Same goes for any of the other animals on the ranch. Got it?"

"Yup."

"There are clean sheets in the hall closet for your bed, and there should be a clean comforter on the shelf above the washer and dryer. Also, there is a payphone on the side of the house if you need it, and each house has an intercom where you can reach me if you need to. The other girls will show you how to use it, but it's fairly easy."

"Okay."

"Well, I have work to do. Lunch is at one, dinner is at seven up at our house. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye."

After I got my bed made, I tried to sleep...but I only tossed and turned. Giving up I finally went outside, smiling, happy to feel the wind on my face. I took the short walk over to the dog pins, making sure they had the green laminate that he talked about. I'm guessing that meant these were the nicest, least dangerous ones. I found a very handsome gray pitbull on the end, her wagging her little tail so fast I could barely see it. I knelt down as she happily came over to me, licking my fingers with her soft tongue. I laughed as it tickled, trying to pet her head instead.

"That's Blue." A voice said behind me. "She's a beauty isn't she?" The familiar voice came closer.

"Yeah. How did she end up here?" I asked.

"We got a call a few months ago that said there was a dog tied to a pole under an overpass that had been there for a few days. We brought her back here, fed her, got her weight back up to normal." The voice now next to me, I looked over to see if it in fact belonged to who I thought it did.

"Now she's just waiting to be adopted." She said as our eyes met.

_Alice..._


	2. Chapter 2

**QUICKIE: Wow, I didn't expect so many Favs and Alerts just from the first chapter, so thank you! And special thanks to the peeps that took the time to review :) Not sure how often I'll be updating this story since this isn't my main one, but I'll do it as often as I can.**

**P.S. - I'm sure there are some typos in here somewhere...they always seem to elude me.**

"You want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Um...sure." I said managed to get out.

She led me past the long row of dog pens and into the woods on a mulched trail. I knew what she was wanting to ask me...and I wasn't really ready for anyone around here to know about my past just yet. I walked silently behind her, catching myself staring at her toned, bare legs. I shook my head, making myself look away.

_You need to fucking stop that. You should be looking at guys, not girls._

"You like what you see?"

"Um...w-what?" I nervously asked.

I hoped to everything that is holy, she hadn't see me looking at her.

"The ranch. Have you liked what you've seen so far?"

_Oh, thank God._

"Y-yeah. It's very nice here."

She took another minute, but then she quietly spoke back up.

"How come you're only staying for three months?"

I sighed, thinking of a way to tell her without revealing too much.

"Because that's how long I was sentenced to work here."

"Sentenced?" She asked, confused.

"I did...something. The judge gave me a choice of juvie or here...and I didn't want to go back there, so here I am."

"Here you are..." She said as she danced around.

I was thankful that she didn't push it any further...probably because she sensed the uncomfortableness in the way I spoke about it. We walked a little for a little while longer, and ended up coming out of the other side of the dog pens. I didn't notice that we had gone in a half circle, but that was probably because I kept my eyes down most of the time. Trying not to look at Alice was harder than expected. She had an aura about her, so full of life. But I knew if I let myself watch her, my eyes would wander to places they shouldn't be.

"Carlisle give you the tour?"

"Just a quick one. You call your dad by his first name?"

"We're all adopted...so he doesn't really care that we call him Carlisle."

"How long have you...I mean, when did they adopt you all?"

"They had Emmett for a few years before any of us. Edward and I were adopted just after we turned thirteen and Jasper and Rose were adopted about a year later." She smiled, getting a day dreamy look in her eyes.

"And how long have they had this ranch?"

"About seventeen years. It's their life...and ours. I love it here. We were very fortunate to get parents like Carlisle and Esme."

She took a sudden breath and snapped out of her daze, checking her silver watch that was resting on her left wrist.

"It's about lunch time. Want a ride to the house?"

"S-sure."

The trail soon came to and end, and we came out about fifty feet from where we went in.

"Okay, stay here for a second." She instructed.

I nodded and watched her go over to a small, gray building. She disappeared for a few seconds, then came back into my sight on a bright green four-wheeler. My eyes widened as she got closer, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"All aboard."

She scooted up a little more then patted the space behind her. I slowly swung my leg over and got on.

"Hold on tight, I like it fast."

With that, I reluctantly slid my arms around her tiny waist, and we were off like a bat outta hell. Hugging her tight, my breasts were pushed against her back. I haven't been this close to someone in a long time, or wanted to for that matter. But this...felt good.

_You shouldn't like this..._

As the wind blew against us, I could smell a faint vanilla fragrance coming from her short, spiky hair. I caught myself before I leaned in closer, squeezing my eyes shut.

_Stop. It._

As she parked in front of the house, I quickly let go of her, separating myself as I looked around. About thirty-five people were sitting around the outside of the house, talking with each other with plates on their laps and food in their hands.

"Hey, Bella." I heard off the my left.

It was Edward. He was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed of a blue pickup truck, with a full plate of food balancing in his lap and a crooked smile on his face.

He actually looked rather cute, especially because he had a little BBQ sauce on the corner of his mouth.

"Hi." I said back.

"Once you get your food, you can come sit with me if you want."

"Okay..." I said, smiling back at him.

I followed Alice to the side the house, where to my surprise, was a long table filled with food. She handed me a plate and told me not to hold back, since they always have extras. No doubt there, this much food could feed an army. I didn't have to be told twice though, I filled up my plate in no time, eager to dig in. It had been so long since I had a home-cooked meal. Alice had headed over to sit with Rosalie on the porch while I found Edward where I left him. He scooted over, giving me room to sit.

"Whoa, I think you got more food than I did. I happen to like a girls that aren't afraid to stuff her face."

"Well your in luck, because I'm not stopping until my plate is clean."

I rolled up my sleeves and started in. Edward and I had a nice conversation, and he took my mind off Alice for a while, for which I was grateful. The BBQ was excellent, and the rolls nice and toasty. By the time I was done, I was so full I thought I might pop.

"A few of us go out and have dinner and drinks every few nights...would you like to come with us tonight?" He asked shyly.

I thought about it for a minute. I could really use a drink, it's been way too long...but I was was still unfortunately underage. But as I was about to say that, it was like he read my mind.

"I own the bar. No need to worry about being underage." He winked.

"Alright." I agreed.

/-/

Throughout the day, Edward introduced me to pretty much everyone else on the ranch. Lastly he took me over to the stables where his buddy Jacob worked. Soon, Edward had to leave to finish up his daily work, so I stayed with Jacob. His dark features standing out from anyone else. I assumed he belonged to the Indian reservation a few miles away. He was very much like Edward, sweet and polite. He actually got me to pet a horse and brush one...but I drew the line when he tried to get me up on one. Later, I caught myself watching him. Wishing I could be attracted to him, thinking how much easier things would be. But still, nothing. Over the last few years I've tried everything I could think of to try and change these feelings I have growing inside me. I did so many stupid things to try and numb the feelings, that I wish I could take back. So many stupid people I wish I never met in the process. But the past was behind me now. Maybe things will actually work out this time...

I had never been physical with a guy, which I thought may be one reason why I was always closer to girls. They were naturally more affectionate. I never even kissed a guy, so who knows, I may even like it.

_Doubtful._

I had always been waiting for that one moment, you know in movies where the girls eyes meet the guys' from across the dance floor and it's love at first sight. Yeah, never happened to me. I never felt anything when I came to guys. But girls, they made me feel things that I should for the guys. Years of dealing with this problem and it still confuses the hell out of me.

/-/

After sundown, everyone was starving and were about to head out to Edward's bar, we were just waiting for the others. I chose to ride with Jacob, because I had gotten to know him pretty well throughout the day...plus he had an amazing black Porsche that I was dying to ride in. Rose and Emmett got in his SUV, while Alice and some guys got in what I assumed to be his truck.

"Alright, lets go!" He yelled.

"Who was the guy with Alice?" I asked curiously.

"My buddy, Embry. He works here too. He's sort of the maintenance guy. He's great with electrical things, and he mows and keeps everything looking nice."

/-/

One cheeseburger, a plate of fries, and two shots later, I was loosening up enough to start to enjoy myself. Jacob was cracking jokes at Edward left and right because he wouldn't go talk to a pretty blonde in the corner. Finally he convinced him to go over there, but not before whispering something in his ear. We all watched as Edward sauntered over to her and leaned in to say something to her over the loud music. Next thing we saw, her jaw dropped and she threw her drink on him. Jacob started to laugh hysterically, which made the rest of us laugh. But I still felt sorry for poor Edward, but it's kind of his fault for listening to whatever Jacob said anyway.

We were watching the band on stage when I noticed Embry scooting closer to Alice. My body went rigid and my face got hot as he put his arm around her.

_You seriously need to chill._

But I couldn't help myself. I felt a connection with Alice that I couldn't explain...and I hated the idea of anyone that wasn't me, getting close to her.

"I'm gonna go get some air." I said to Jacob as I started to get up.

I was outside within ten seconds, the crisp air filling my lungs. I wished I had a cigarette, but I knew if I did I would regret it later. I leaned up against the building, feeling the vibration of the thumping music from inside.

"You want to go?" I heard beside me.

"I don't want to ruin your night..."

"You aren't. Come on." He tugged me towards his car and I got in without a word.

I leaned my head against the seat looking at Jacob, then street lights rolling over his face every few seconds. He was...beautiful. He glanced over at me, lips curling into a a bashful smile. My attention went back to the road when he unexpectedly slowed down to make a right-hand turn down a back-country road.

"You aren't taking me back here to kill me and dump my body are you?" I teased.

"Hardly." He chuckled. "Since you're new here, I wanted to show you something."

Okay. If he wanted to show me something...then I'll be happy to go along for the ride.

"Close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them."

I did as I was told, wondering what he could possibly want to show me at night time.

A few seconds later he started to slow down, and I heard grass underneath the tires instead of dirt. He turned off the engine and rolled down the windows, feeling the nice evening breeze flow through my hair.

"Okay...open your eyes."

I was met with a beautiful sight. Jacob had parked on top of a hill overlooking the the small downtown area where we just were. The lights blurred as my eyes unfocused as I thought to myself.

"This is beautiful, Jacob..."

"Yeah. I like to come up here to think when things get too crazy."

I glanced over at him, and he was already looking at me. His big brown puppy dog eyes of his and smiled.

_Might as well try._

I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him over to me, his warm lips covering mine. He moaned into my mouth as I guided his hand to my waist.

My hand went to the back of his head, pulling him closer. His tongue pushing through my lips and into my mouth with ease. It wasn't so bad actually...but nothing was happening with my body. Trying harder, I kissed my way down his hot neck, biting at his soft skin.

_Feel something, damn it!_

"Whoa, Bella...hey." He said as he cupped my face as he looked me directly in the eye.

He chuckled before he gently pulled me closer, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I pulled away, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"Oh...I...uh...Jacob, I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me."

_So. Embarrassing._

"Bella...it's fine." He said, trying to reassure me. "Believe me, it was hard to stop...but I'd take you on a proper date first. Before things get, you know, hot and heavy."

_Wow. A dude willingly passing up a make out session...that's new._

"So, what do you say? Dinner and a movie?"

_Just say yes._

"Uh...yeah, yes...okay."

_Nice...word vomit_


	3. Chapter 3

**QUICKIE: Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. I've been working hard on my main story (Soul Mate) and been busy with a few other things, that I kind of forgot about this for a while. BUT, here it is...finally, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and keep in mind, Although I look a few things up, I have no idea how a farm/ranch works. For the most part...I'm just guessing.**

**

* * *

**

Embarrassed at my actions, I said nothing on the drive back to the ranch. And only gave him a fake smile when he told me goodnight.

_God, I'm such an idiot._

Yeah, you are...

_I can't believe you made out with him after knowing him for a day._

And agreed to go on a date with him.

_So. Stupid._

I knocked on the cabin door as he drove away, one of my roommates opening the door within a few seconds.

"There you are, we were wondering when you'd be back." The girl said, looking at me expectantly. "So you and Jacob, huh?"

"Heidi, don't pry...you are so nosy." The other one said as she nudged her in the arm. "Here, I made a house key for you this afternoon."

Thanks...uh..."

"Jane."

"Thanks, Jane. Sorry...I met so many people today..."

"It's totally fine." She smiled.

"Well, we should all get to bed...they're gonna need our help tomorrow." Said Heidi.

"Oh? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle and Esme went on a pickup earlier. They got a call that seven horses were abandoned and were in need of immediate help, so they will be back in the morning. Don't worry, we'll show you the ropes." She winked.

"Okay, so who's going to take care of the dogs?"

"The boys in the cabin next to us." Jane said. "It will take them longer without our help, but they'll manage just fine."

We walked down the hall, saying goodnight as we walked back to our own rooms. I shed my clothes to my underwear, too lazy to change into my pj's, and slid in bed. The cool sheets feeling good against my hot skin as I buried myself in them. It had been one heck of a day. New job, new people. I thought about all the things I've done that led up to this one moment. Was it fate? Destiny? I was cut off from my musings as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Bella?" A muffled voice called.

Ignoring it, I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for the person to go away.

"Bella!" The voice got louder as the bed started to move.

"Mmmgoaway." I slurred.

The person just giggled and threw back the covers.

"Whoa, Bella...I didn't really peg you as a Victoria's Secret kind of girl."

My eyes shot open, looking at the tall blonde standing above me, smiling. Her long slender legs on either side of my body, only covered by a pair of _really_ short shorts.

_Oh, God...bad thoughts. Look away..._

"Heidi!" Jane yelled, pulling her off my bed. "I'm sorry, Bella...Heidi here has no boundaries."

"Sorry, she wouldn't get up!"

"Still. You, go to the kitchen. Bella, it's time for breakfast."

And with that, Jane exited my room, as fast as she came. I let out a sigh of relief as I set up, running my hand through my messy hair.

_Not how I pictured I would start my first day, that's for sure._

I threw on some pajama bottoms and a wife beater, and made my way to the kitchen area. I sat down on a bar stool next to Heidi, who was already wolfing down her eggs and bacon.

"Here you go." Jane said as she pushed a full plate of food in front of me, then a glass of orange juice. "Eat up."

The eggs were perfect, the bacon was crunchy, and the sausage was so juicy...I thought I was in heaven for a few minutes.

"Jane, this is delicious."

"Why thank you, Bella. Glad someone appreciates my cooking." She said as she directed her gaze to Heidi.

"Thanks, Jane!" She said with a mouth full of food, causing me and Jane to giggle.

"Do you fix breakfast every morning?" I asked.

"Yes, I find we work better with food in our stomachs. Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day in a place like this. Keeps your energy up until lunch."

After we ate, we took turns showering. I got to go first so I would have more time to get ready. I sat next to Heidi on the couch in the living room as I dried my hair with a towel. I couldn't help but notice that she would look over at me often, each time making me nervous. Finally I heard Jane blow drying her hair, so I went to brush my teeth. The door was open, and she moved to give me space when she saw me. I brushed my teeth quickly, then started to untangle my hair, when I felt a blast of air from the side.

I looked over to see Jane smiling at me, then turning the dryer on me for a second time, making hairs flying in my face. I giggled as I turned it back on her, getting her hair in her face this time. She laughed as she shut it off, handing it to me.

"Here, I'm done with it." She put her hands on either sides of my hips as she squeezed past me to get out the door. "We'll be ready to head out in ten."

"O-okay."

_Why do girls have to be all touchy?_

You know you like it...

_Ugh, shut up!_

I quickly dried my hair, then put it in a messy pony tail, not caring what I looked like this early in the morning. The sun was rising, lighting up the sky a beautiful pink color as we all hoped into the small gold cart. Jane drove on the winding dirt road for a few minutes until we came to a fork in the road. She went left, the road turning a bit more bumpy. I held onto the metal rod that held the top on, while Heidi grabbed my knee for support.

_These girls are going to be the death of me..._

A few more minutes of driving and she parked behind the big building that was the stables. We rounded the corner, to the exercise area, where Jacob and Carlisle were trying to calm down a horse.

"Whoa, girl." Jacob's soothing voice said. "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you."

"Come on, guys. Quit crowding around, I'm sure it's not helping the horse any." Jane announced.

The small crowd dispersed, and Heidi grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside.

"Come on, we're working with the horses that were already here. Jacob, Carlisle, and Embry are good with the aggressive and uncooperative news ones."

"So what all do I have to do?" I asked warily.

"Put food and water in their troughs, clean out their area while we take them outside and wash and brush 'em down. Then halfway through we'll switch."

"Alice should be around here somewhere, she'll be your partner."

_Alice? Great...a distraction is just what I need._

Quit lying to yourself, you know you want to see her.

_Of course I do, but I shouldn't want to as much as I do._

"Speak of the devil, look who decided to show up." Heidi said, looking past me.

"Whatever, I saw you all walk in here less than a minute ago." Alice's beautiful voice teased. "Hey, Bella."

I turned around and was met with a smile. "H-hi..." I gave a nervous wave.

"Well," Heidi clapped her hands together, making me jump. "let's get to work, shall we?"

They walked past Alice and I, and took out a light brown horse and led it outside.

"Alright, here's what you do. She grabbed a bag of food from the corner and opened it. "Fill the small trough on the left with the food, then take the one on the right outside and rinse it out with the hose. Once it's clean, fill it up and put it back. While you do that, I'll clean up the stall...save you from shoveling poo your first day." She giggled.

"Thanks."

So that's what we did for a few hours...all the while, I kept quiet unless Alice asked me something. Resting on a bench, I wiped my the sweat off forehead.

"You hot?"

"Yeah..."

She thought to herself for a moment, then got up and walked over to the door that was in the middle of the stable, unlocked it and disappeared inside for a minute. She came back out holding a clean pair of tan work shorts and handed them to me.

"Change into these, it will help keep you cooler, rather than those jeans you're wearing."

I did as she said, changing into them before we switched jobs with Heidi and Jane. The second stable was much like the first, just a different color. We took a beautiful black horse out of his stall and walked him outside to the grass and tied him to a nearby fence.

"First we groom them. Brushing them makes it a lot easier to clean them." She said as she grabbed two brushes from behind her and came over to me. "Have you ever brushed a horse before?"

"No."

"Okay, it's easy." Handing me a rubber brush. "You just rub this in circle over the body, except the head. Use short firm strokes...like this." She put her hand over mine, sending a shiver down my spine. "This loosen dead hairs, and gets other things out of the fur that shouldn't be there." After a few seconds of controlling my hand, she started behind his ears. "Then work your way down his neck and back, then sides, then under his belly and down the legs."

She released me, moving to the other side of the horse, my hand still tingling from where hers had been. And wishing it was still there...

_Don't even start._

"Hey, girls." A familiar voice came up to us.

"Hi, Jacob." Alice responded.

"Hey."

"So, Bella...about that date. Are you still up for it, or did you change your mind?"

"Oh, no...I didn't. Change my mind that is."

"Would you like to go out tonight, dinner and a movie?"

"Uh, yeah. Tonight's good...yeah."

I saw Alice frown, then continue to wash the horse.

He smiled before he got out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Here's my number, call me later so I don't have to roam the ranch to find you."

"Okay...see you later..."

"Bye, Bella. Bye, Ali." He waved.

"See ya!"

_Ali, that's a cute nickname..._

She was quiet for a few moments, occasionally glancing over at me, looking like she was about to say something, then turn away again.

"So...you and Jake?" She finally said.

"Um...yeah, sort of. I don't know...it's confusing."

"If you ever want another girl to talk to...I'm here. So you know."

"Thanks. I just...I've never really had anyone that I could open up to before. So, I'm not the best communicator."

"I can tell." She smirked.

After we finished with the rubber comb, she handed me a stiff bristle brush.

"Okay, with this one...brush in the direction that the hair naturally lies." She came over to me once again. "And use short, quick strokes..." Grabbing my hand again, demonstrating as I enjoyed her touch. "And once again, do the whole body."

This time when she let me go, there was a warmth I felt inside of me. A warmth that I had always craved from someone, but never experienced until now.

_Shit...don't let her affect you like this._

"You okay?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah...why?"

"You just had a odd look on your face, that's all."

"Oh...no, I'm fine." I swallowed hard.

_She's gonna think you're a totally weirdo if you keep acting like this._

But you _are_ a total weirdo...

_Yeah well, you are annoying!_

But I am you... so you are annoying yourself.

_Oy._

"Last, the soft bristle brush. But do it like this..." She held my hand, flicking the brush in an outward motion.

I could feel her uneven breath on the back of my neck, making my hairs stand on end as she quit brushing but still held my hand.

"Bella..." Her voice turned raspy as her soft thumb raked across my knuckles.

_Jesus, that feels good..._

"Hey, girls!" We both jumped at Embry's voice.

"Gonna eat lunch or what?" He yelled before he ran off toward a blue four-wheeler with a few other guys.

She let my hand go as Heidi and Jane came over.

"Go on with them, I'll finish with this horse."

I did as she said without a word, following then and climbing back in the golf cart. Heidi once again holding onto my knee as we headed to the main house on the bumpy road.

The rest of the day, Alice didn't touch me again...distancing herself. She even refused to meet my gaze, keeping her head down at all times. I couldn't help but wonder what she would have said earlier, if we hadn't been interrupted. Would she have said she felt something when she touched me too? All I could do was speculate because I sure wasn't going to bring it up.

Alice arrived about then minutes later, on a hot pink four-wheeler. She parked and walked right past us without acknowledging me or Edward, and heading straight over to the porch where Rosalie sat. They started talking in a hushed tone, Alice looking confused all the while. I tried to pay attention to what Edward was talking to me about, but I couldn't help but keep glancing over at them. Finally it looked like they were done and Alice went to go get some food, while I saw Rosalie watching me out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to Edward, pretending to listen to the story he was telling...but my mind was on Alice the whole time.

After lunch, I rode back to the stables with Alice...who went too fast for my liking on the four-wheeler. She giggled when I jumped off and leaned on the fencing for support.

"Sorry, but I warned you yesterday that I liked it fast."

"Yeah, I forgot until I got on and it was too late..."

"You'll get used to it." She said, leaving me for a minute before bringing another horse out. "Remember what I taught you?"

I was tempted to lie, just because I wanted to fell her skin on mine again, but I came to my senses and pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

"Yeah, I remember."

And that's what we did for the next few hours. She seemed to have lightened up after her talk with Rosalie, and I felt a tad more comfortable in her presence. We made small talk for a while, before she started asking me a bunch of questions. What's you favorite color? What's your favorite movie? What's your favorite book? Yada, yada, yada. Turned out we actually had a lot in common, and I knew we could be friends...once I got over this attraction for her.

_Like that's going to happen..._

I clammed up when she started asking the more personal questions, like where was I from, where my parents are, etc.

"I'm sorry, I don't me to make you uncomfortable." She said.

"It's not you...it's me. I just don't like talking about that stuff now. Maybe when I get to know you better."

"Fair enough."

I did want someone I could talk to about my past problems, but I definitely didn't want to scare her off this soon. Though that would probably be for the best.

We finished the last horse about five o'clock, and Alice drove me back to my cabin. Thankfully neither girl was there. Jane was fine, but I didn't want to have to avoid Heidi. I knew she had a thing for me, it was obvious, but I wasn't going to let myself be alone with her. I took a quick shower and put on the only nice outfit I had. A flowing, lavender shirt that went to my thighs, and a pair of neat blue skinny jeans. I had to admit, I looked hot.

I grabbed a few coins from my wallet, grabbed the piece of paper Jacob had given me earlier, and went outside to the payphone. His cell rang twice before he answered it in an excited tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jacob...it's me."

"Hey, Bella! Are you ready?"

_As ready as I'll ever be._

"Yeah, were should I meet you?"

"Are you at your cabin?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll come to you. See you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

_I can't believe this date is actually happening._

Well, believe it, sister...you got yourself into this.

_Quit reminding me..._

A few minutes later, Jacob pulled up in his Porsche with a smile on his face. He quickly got out, and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The ride was painfully awkward as we sat in silence for about ten minutes. I was relieved when he finally pulled into the restaurant parking lot, letting out a nervous breath as he opened the door for me again. From the outside I could tell that it wasn't fancy, but it was a lot nicer than the hamburger joint across the street. We got sat down fast and we looked over the menu. I decided to get a salad, and he ordered some sort of chicken dish.

"Are you sure you just want salad?"

"Oh, yeah. I eat so much at the ranch, I'm afraid if I don't cut back or eat at least one healthy thing a day, I'll get fat."

He chuckled. "Their food _is_ delicious, it's hard not to stuff yourself."

"Exactly."

Throughout the dinner I actually relaxed and started to enjoy myself...well, as much as I could with Alice constantly popping up in my head. It got harder and harder to push her out and pay attention to Jacob. Thankfully we went to the movies after, so there was no talking required.

As the movie played before my eyes, I felt Jacob's arm circle me, bringing me closer to him. I gave in and rested my head on his surprisingly cozy shoulder. I thought about what would happen if I did feel something for Jacob. I could have a normal life...not worry about what everyone else thought all the time. That's all I wanted...to be normal and comfortable with myself. Is that too much to ask?

/-/

"Do you mind if we got back up to that hill that you took me to last night?" I said, on our way back to the ranch.

"My pleasure."

Shortly he turned into the dirt road, taking us up to the cliff that overlooked the small town. Once parked, we got out and admired the view...although I had an idea of my own.

_Don't even...you know this will end badly._

But I did it anyway. I turned around, our eyes locking and I backed him up against the car, my lips capturing his a little hard than I had intended. His hands caressed my back softly, as mine pulled him closer. I still felt nothing, but I wasn't giving up just yet. I let my hands roam down to his body, over his tight chest and then his sculpted abs. All the while my lower half pressed against his, feeling him get harder against my thigh as our kissing grew more hurried. I finally got the courage to let my hand wander to the seam of his pants and cupped him firmly. He moaned into my mouth before he pulled away.

"Bella..."

"I'm not a slut..." I blurted out.

"I wasn't thinking that."

_Great, this is the second night in a row that you've embarrassed yourself in front of the same guy. Go, Bella._

"I just...I don't know. I like you-"

"I like you too." he interrupted.

"I'm just confused about things, and-"

"Confused about what?"

_Fuck._

"It's...embarrassing."

"You can talk to me, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"I..."

_Just tell him. You need someone to talk to._

No, you can't. What if he freaks out?

_I guess that's a chance I have to take..._

"You...?" He urged.

I can't believe I was about to do this.

"I like...girls." I said, letting out a slow breath.

His eyebrows shot up, then slowly went back down as he thought to himself.

"You're the first person I've ever said that to." I admitted.

_See? Feels good to get it off your chest._

He took another minute to answer...frowning to himself.

"Why do you think it's embarrassing?" He asked.

_How could he even ask that?_

"Because...it's not...normal."

"You can't help who you are attracted to."

"I don't want this feeling. I just wish it would go the fuck away..."

I put my head in my hands as my eyes started to tear up. His warm hand rubbed my back as I let the silent tears fall.

"How long have you had these...unwanted feelings?"

I counted back in my head, taking a few seconds.

"Since freshman year of high school."

"Look...the more you fight your true feelings, the more unhappy you're going to be. Believe me, I've been there."

_He has a point._

Shut up.

_You can't go on like this forever._

I can try.

_You already tried, and failed, if you hadn't noticed._

"What feelings were you trying to push away?"

"I liked this guy a while back. Like you, I didn't want to be feeling things toward someone of the same sex. I mean, I was the captain of the football team, and not to mention this was a friend of mine. I was afraid, and so I kept it to myself and dated as many girls as I could find."

"Then what?"  
"I was miserable. I couldn't take it anymore, so one day I went up to him and kissed him. Surprisingly, he didn't push me away. In fact, we were getting so into it that we might have actually had sex if someone hadn't interrupted us."

"Someone caught you?"

"Almost. But that day I accepted myself for who I was, because I was born that way...and no matter what I tried, I knew I couldn't make myself different."

"What did you parents say?"

"They were wary at first, but felt better when I told them I was bisexual. Still hope for grand kids, you know?"

"So what happened between you and the guy?"

"We dated for the rest of high school, then he wanted to go explore bigger and better things. He went off to college in New York, and we drifted apart."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I accepted that he wasn't the one for me, and moved on. But, my point is, you can try to go against your true feelings...but in the end, you aren't going to be happy until you give in to them."

* * *

**A/N: Now that Jacob knows, he's out of the picture...but Heidi obviously has a thing for Bella. I wonder what trouble this will cause? And what was Alice talking to Rosalie about? Hm... **

P.S. - Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**QUICKIE: What's up, my bitches? Another update, so soon? Yup! All of your positive feedback has boosted my need to write :) I know this is shorter than the last chapter, but this is all I had time for at the moment.**

**

* * *

**

I unlocked the door to find Jane and Heidi on the sofa watching TV, both looking at me when I came in.

"Hey, how was your date?" Jane asked before her eyes went back to the TV.

"Uh...um...well..."

"That good huh?" She teased.

"I think Jacob and I are just meant to be friends, to be honest."

I saw Heidi smirk to herself before I passed them, and headed down the hall.I stopped in the bathroom and brushed my teeth before going to my room, throwing off my clothes and plopping onto the bed. My shower would have to wait until the morning because I was bushed. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, I knew I'd be sore from today's activities.

I let out a long breath, letting my muscles relax against the cool sheets. Two nights in a row, I had did things I regretted...and used Jacob in the process. Luckily he understood, to an extent. I did think about what he said though, that I wouldn't be happy until I gave into my feelings. Maybe that was right...but I still didn't want to give in. I have fought it for years now...what's another few?

/-/

Over the course of the week, I avoided Alice as much as I could. I did my best to focus on the job at hand, though my thoughts would often bring me back to the beautiful pixie's face. It seemed that staying away from her actually made me think about her more, and the need to see her and spend time with her also grew. It was easy not to run into her, now that the new horses we all taken care of, and everyone went back to their regular jobs. Alice stayed with the horses, while Jane and Heidi trained me how to take care of the dogs.

The only times I would see her, where at lunch at the house. I kept sitting in the truck bed with Edward, while she took a seat next to Rosalie on the porch. Our eyes would meet often, and sometimes they would hold for a few seconds before I looked away. She made me have butterflies in my stomach, and I hated that she could affect me so. But still, I continued to keep my cool like nothing was wrong, but inside I was a mess.

Carlisle was happy that I was fitting in well, and my parole officer was glad that I was staying out of trouble for once in my life. Maybe this was a turning point where I wouldn't go back to my old, reckless ways. Now that I had friends that actually cared about me, I felt good for once. I spent quite a bit of time with Jacob since our last and final date. Though we didn't talk about my admission from that night, I could tell that he wanted to. But I knew he was only holding back because he didn't want to make me uncomfortable, so we talked about everything else instead. He quickly became the close, best friend I always wished I had. The closer we got, the more I was able to open my heart to him, which wasn't an easy thing for me to do. But I knew I could trust Jake. He wasn't going anywhere.

As for Heidi, she would wake me up each morning by happily jumping on my bed and ripping the covers off me. Apparently I always slept through my alarm clock, so she took up that job. She teased at how she was annoyed that she had to, but I knew she liked it. It was quite obvious in the beginning that she liked me, and even more so now. She took every opportunity to work with me, talk to me...touch me. In a way, I liked the attention, until I remembered that I didn't want that sort of attention from another girl. Then I would clam up and come up with an excuse that took me away from her momentarily.

Sometimes Jane seemed completely oblivious to what Heidi was doing. But at other times, I would see that she noticed, and always looked disappointed. I think Jane had a crush on Heidi or something, but I never asked her about it in private. No matter what went on, we were all friends with each other and got along. This was good, since we spent a good amount of the day together. We'd work, then once we'd finish, we'd go back to the cabin to shower and change, then I'd join them in the living room to watch TV. That is, if Jacob was busy...if not, we'd go have dinner in town, see a movie, or just hang around the ranch and talk. Though the last few times we've hung out, I knew there was something he was keeping to himself, and I could see that it was bothering him. Finally, one night when we were laying next to each other on the hood of his car, staring up at the stars, I got up the nerve to ask him about it.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I know there's something that's been bothering you lately. I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

He sighed, taking his eyes off the sky and looked at me.

"I know...I'm just so confused myself."

"Maybe I can help. Come on, tell me" I said as I poked him in the ribs.

He giggled and grabbed my hand, holing it as he rested them on his chest.

"There's this guy..."

There was a brief silence before I urged him to continue. He started playing with my finger as he thought about the words be wanted to use.

"I've spent a good amount of time with him lately...and I like him."

"Okay...so what's the problem?"  
"There are many." He replied.

"Alright, who's this mystery guy?"

"Uh...Edward." He closed his eyes like he was waiting for a slap from me or something.

When he finally realized that I wasn't going to hit him, he slowly relaxed and opened his eyes.

"So, ask him out."

"I thought you'd have a much different reaction then 'ask him out'."

"Why would I react negatively?"

"_Because_. He's the bosses son! I can't believe I like the bosses son..."

"Is Edward even gay?" I asked.

"No idea. My gaydar is shit. I've always thought he was cute, but I never got to know him. This past week, since the new horses came, he's been helping us out. We've had a lot of time to talk. I just want to grab and kiss him every time I see him."

"Well, that's one way to tell him you like him." I teased.

"Seriously...I don't know what to do. If he isn't and I tell him I like him...he could potentially have Carlisle fire me."  
"I highly doubt Carlisle would fire you over liking Edward."

"I don't know what to do, Bells." He said, finally letting go of my hand and running it through his short black hair.

I scooted closer to him, wrapping my now free arm around his torso as he put his around my back, bringing me closer. I let out a breath as I relaxed against his warm chest, wishing I had the right advice to give him.

"I'm not the best person to be giving out advice. I can't even deal with my own issues..."

"Least you're honest about it..."

/-/

After deliberating for another hour, Jacob finally decided he would 'risk getting fired' and ask Edward out on a date. I still tried to convince him that Carlisle wouldn't fire him over something like that, but he still adamantly believed it. He was nervous for tomorrow, but I told him if he lost his courage then I'd kick his butt. Not sure that threat really scared him, because he could take me down in two seconds if he wanted. But he agreed, and I was happy that he was going to try.

After dropping me off at my cabin, I sat with Heidi on the sofa, watching some TV show I could care less about until I got tired. I sat on the opposite end, not to give Heidi any mixed signals, but I still felt her gaze burning through the side of my face often. I finally couldn't take it anymore, and pretended to be tired so I could escape to my room. She followed suit, and gave me an awkward goodnight hug before she let me go and bounced into the bathroom.

I couldn't lie, I did like it to some extent. She was soft, warm, and smelled really good. No one was ever touchy with me before Jake, Alice, Jane and Heidi, so I relatively enjoyed the contact...but at the same time I was still afraid that I was giving her the wrong impression. I felt like I should make it clear to her about where I stand, but I was too much of a chicken.

The next day, I joined Edward in the truck bed. With my full plate of food, ready to dig in, I noticed he was just fiddling with his food with a confused face.

"Are you okay, Eddie?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah."

"That was _really _convincing. Seriously, what's on you cute little mind?"

He gave a weak, crooked smile and finally looked at me, licking his lips before he replied.

"Someone asked me on a date." He said rather fast.

"By the way your acting, I'm sensing you don't feel the same as this person?"

_For the love of Jacob, don't say yes._

"I...I don't know. I really like this person, but..." He trailed off.

"You are being very cryptic, Ed."

He sat his plate down and leaned forward to me, cupping his hand over his mouth and my ear.

_What is he, twelve?_

"It's a guy." He whispered.

Taking his original position again, he hung his head, waiting for my reaction with a pained face. Why does everyone think I'm going to react harshly? I mean, just because I don't want to be gay doesn't mean I hate other people who are.

"So?"

He looked at me with disbelief.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly..."

"Oh, I heard you loud and clear. But if you like this person, and this person likes you...then what's the problem?"

"Uh, _hello_." He knocked on my head. "He's a..._he_!" He whispered the last part.

"So, you're worried what people will think?" I asked.

"I'm not particularly worried about the family as much as...everyone else. I mean, dating employees is usually frowned upon. I don't want him to get fired or anything..."

_What is with these guys? Do they have no faith in Carlisle at all?_

"How about this, go on the date...see how it goes. If both of you want to continue to see each other, then tell Carlisle. I'm sure that he won't mind, and certainly not fire...this person over it. And who cares what other people think? If they don't like it, then screw them...it's your life."

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks, Bella." He smiled, then gave me a one-armed hug and a peck on the cheek.

_Jake's gonna be so happy._

You know, maybe you should follow you own advice...

_Ugh, don't start. _

"Oh, by the way...we are working on building a small cabin in the woods for Alice. Carlisle wanted me to ask if you'd be interested in helping out."

"Sure, when?"

"After your daily chores. You will be paid for your time of course, since this is practically another job."

_Extra money? Hells yeah!_

"Great!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled, more relaxed than he was a minute ago. Finally he picked his plate back up and actually started eating, rather than fiddling.

"What time do you usually get done with the dogs?" He asked.

"Um...around five-thirty to six."

"Perfect. I'll meet you here and take you to the site on my four-wheeler."

"Just as long as you go slow."

"Been riding with Alice, huh? She's a little speed demon."

"Yeah. Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how come Alice needs her own cabin in the woods?"

"Well, it would be more like a studio with a bed bath. She paints, and she likes to have quiet while she's working."

Not what I was expecting to hear. And she's an artist, which makes me more intrigued.

When lunch ended, I headed back to the dogs with Jane and Heidi. As we headed down the road, Jane accidentally ran over a big rock. This caused the cart to bounce and us to flail a little bit before regaining control, Heidi grabbing me for support.

"Sorry, ya'll. I wasn't watching where I was going..."

Throughout the week, every time we rode in the cart, Heidi found some reason to touch me. And with each day her hand noticeably got further up my thigh. Today she dared to go halfway, making me uncomfortable, but not enough to call her out on it. Thankfully, the ride wasn't more than a few minutes long, and I exited quickly, going back to where I had left off before lunch. As always, I felt her stare as I walked away.

Working into the evening, I had managed to push her out of my head, only o be replaced by none other than Alice. I wanted to see her, talk to her...anything. I hoped I would see her at the building site, but then the more I thought about it, it didn't seem like a good idea. Lost in thought, I was on my last dog when I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Hey." Heidi greeted as she came into my view.

"Hey. You done?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way back to the cabin, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"Sure, what is it?" I said as I filled another bowl up with water.

"Want to go to dinner Friday night?" She asked.

"Sure, everyone else going?"

"Um...I meant just you and me."

_Crap...here it comes._

"Oh."

This time I stopped, nervously wiping the sweat off my face as I hung my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Heidi," I started, trying to figure out a nicer way to word what I wanted to say. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm just sick of beating around the bush, Bella."

And before I could respond, she backed me up against the closest wall. Her hands went to either side of my face, and pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! Heidi made her move on Bella. I wonder what will happen...**

P.S. - Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**QUICKIE: In this chapter you will finally get to see what's been going on in Alice's head from the very beginning.**

* * *

**-Alice's POV**

"I bet she's gonna be hot!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I just wonder why Carlisle is making a big deal about her. I mean, we usually don't all personally meet the employees at home." Jasper thought aloud.

"Who cares, least we'll have something new to look at around here."

"Emmett, quit talking about her like she's a piece of meat. You haven't even met her yet." I interjected.

_Gosh, boys only think about one thing...or maybe that's just Emmett. Either way, that's no way to talk about a girl._

"She technically is a piece of meat, _hellooo_."

"You know what I meant, quit being a pig. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend..."

His reply was cut off by Carlisle's voice through the intercom. "Everyone downstairs, hop to."

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all looked at each other before they all sprinted for the door. Rose and I both looked at one another, rolling our eyes at them before getting up off my bed.

"Slow down kids." I heard Esme say as we came down the stairs. "Bella, these are our three boys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

"Hi." I heard all three of them talk at once.

_She must be attractive..._

"Hey." A cute voice said as we came up behind the guys.

I saw a space between Jasper and Edward, so I bounced through them, finally laying my eyes on her. It's like my world went into slow motion, she was the most beautiful creature I had seen in my nineteen years of living, and my body sure reacted to her. My heart rate spiking as we made eye contact, right before I flung my arms around her neck and enveloped her in a welcome hug. Her body was tense for a moment, then relaxed as she hugged me back, we fit together perfectly. Reluctantly, I let her go and met her eyes again...my gaydar shooting through the roof.

"I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." I said before moving from her and taking a spot by Edward.

Carlisle then introduced Rose, gently shoving her forward.

"Hi."

I hope Bella didn't take offense from Rose's distasteful tone. That's just Rose for ya. I was relieved when she gave her a small friendly smile to her before Carlisle continued.

"Everyone, this is Bella. She will be working for us the next three months."

_Three? Why only three? _

I pushed that aside for the moment as I looked back at her. I could tell that she was going to be an interesting girl, and I wanted to figure her out. A few minutes later, Carlisle whisked her away as fast as she came...and I couldn't help but be disappointed that she was gone. The rest of us went back upstairs to share our newest thoughts on our guest.

"I called it, she's totally hot!"

I shook my head at him as Rose and I took back our positions on the bed, as the boys stood around the room.

"Come on, Ali...you know I'm right. Go on, say it!"

"Okay! She's hot."

"Hahaha! Knew it."

"I hate to break it to you Em, but my gaydar went off big time."

"What? You saw her for like a minute...how can you tell that fast?" Rose asked.

"It's a gift."

"Well, I won't believe it 'til I see it. Hey, that gives me an idea..."

_Oh, God._

"We all know what you're thinking, and no I'm not going to kiss her so you can watch."

"Damn, you're no fun! You know you want to."

"I never said anything about _not _kissing her, just not kissing her when you're around to see it." I smirked at him.

"But then that's no fun." He whined.

"Well, life's tough Em...it's best you learn that now."

We all laughed at him as he pouted, exiting the room with his arms crossed across his broad chest.

_Such a baby..._

About an hour later, everyone had long left my room and went to do their own things. The entire time I laid in my bed, she was all I could think about. Finally my curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to go searching for her. When I got downstairs, I found Carlisle in the living room, looking over some lab results.

"Hey, where did you take Bella last? I want to spend some time with her." I asked.

"I dropped her off at her cabin." He said without looking up.

"Thanks."

I left the room before he could respond, and burst out the front door, almost running Edward over in the process.

"Where are you off to so fast?" He asked before taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Dogs. I want to ask...Jane something."

"You're a really bad liar, Al. But, I was about to head over to the birds...so I'll drive you that far if you want."

"Great, thanks Ed." I said, hopping over the porch raining and got into the small golf cart.

He smiled at me and flicked his cigarette to the ground before joining me, taking his time pulling out.

"You really need to quit smoking, Ed."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious. You know each one you smoke, you lose minutes of your life. Minutes!"

"Uh huh..."

"Those minutes add up really fast when you go through a pack a day."

"It relaxes me."

"What do you have to be stressed about? Those...death sticks aren't the best solution."

"Okay, what do you suggest then?"

"How about you work out with Emmett, that's what he does when something's bothering him."

"I don't need to work out, look at these guns!"

He took his hands off the small steering wheel and pushed back the sleeve of his white t-shirt, exposing his tan, toned bicep.

"Okay, just put your hands back on the wheel, John Basedow."

A few minutes later he pulled in next to the bird house, and I thanked him for the ride before jogging the rest of the way over the small cabin. I knocked and waited for an answer, but nothing. I let myself in, calling for anyone...but still nothing. I closed the door and walked over to the dog pens. Looking through the long isles, I finally spotted her. She knelt down to the dogs level and giggled as it licked her fingers. I smiled myself, thinking she couldn't get anymore attractive if she tried. She didn't hear me as I approached, the soft dirt masking the sound of my footsteps.

"That's Blue." I said.

She stiffened for a second, but then relaxed.

"She's a beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah. How did she end up here?" She asked.

"We got a call a few months ago that said there was a dog tied to a pole under an overpass that had been there for a few days. We brought her back here, fed her, got her weight back up to normal." I said as I knelt next to her. "Now she's just waiting to be adopted."

She turned her head and looked at me, her breathing changing slightly...which I took as a good sign. I must be doing something right. We continued looked at one another for a few more seconds, then I stood up...saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"You want to go for a walk?"

She raised her eyebrows before answering. "Um...sure."

I smiled, leading her down the row of pens and onto the newly mulched trail that led into the woods. I knew what I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to pry, that's when I caught her checking me out in my peripheral vision. I knew it, so gay.

"You like what you see?" I said, trying not to bust out laughing.

"Um...w-what?"

She sounded totally scared, so I let the joke go, and came up with something else to work with.

"The ranch. Have you liked what you've seen so far?"

"Y-yeah. It's very nice here."

As we continued to walk, I stayed quite for another minute, hoping she would get more comfortable before I spoke again. Finally, I had enough waiting, and asked the question that had been bugging me since Carlisle had mentioned it.

"How come you're only staying for three months?"

I glanced back as she sighed.

_Must have hit a nerve..._

"Because that's how long I was sentenced to work here." She blurted out quickly.

"Sentenced?"  
"I did...something. The judge gave me a choice of juvie or here."

_Ah, a bad girl...hot. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Emmett._

"Here you are..." I pondered as I bounced around, letting my dress blow around my bare legs.

I didn't want to make her even more uncomfortable, so I left that subject alone...for now. We didn't speak again until the trail ended and we came back out to where the pens were.

"Carlisle give you the tour?"

"Just a quick one. You call you dad by his first name?" She asked confused.

I explained to her that we're all of us were adopted, so he doesn't mind. After I told her how we all got here, and how long my parents had the ranch. My stomach growled, and I checked my watch fast.

_Sweet!_

"It's about lunch time. Want a ride to the house?"

_Please say yes..._

"S-sure."

_Close enough._

"Okay, stay here for a second."

_Time to show off my skills on an awesome piece of machinery. _

She nodded as I turned around, walking toward the gray shed next to the pens. I flung open the doors, running and jumping on my lime green four-wheeler. I started the engine, and smiled as the familiar sound floating to my ears. I pulled out, maneuvering my way over to where Bella was standing. Wide-eyed, she looked as the bike nervously, making me smile.

"All aboard." I said as I made room for her to sit behind me.

Slowly she came over to me and swung her leg over, and sat down.

"Hold on tight, I like it fast."

Which I did, but the main motive this time was to feel her against me again. Maybe that was creepy, since we barely know each other, but I couldn't help it...she already had the power to make me feel something more than just sexual attraction towards her. I don't know why, but I was bound and determined to figure it out.

I closed my eyes as her arms snaked around me, loving the feeling, I accelerated...maybe a little too quickly. She hugged me tight, probably scared for her life right about now...and I didn't blame her, I _was _going super fast. It didn't take long to get to the house, I now regretted speeding here, because she let go of me rather fast.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said from our left.

Sitting in his usual spot in the bed of his truck. He had already dug into his food and had some BBQ sauce in the corner of his mouth. I didn't bother mentioning it as I walked up closer to Bella.

"Once you get your food, you can come sit with me if you want." He said as he piled some more food in his mouth.

I hope he's not planning on trying to date her, he should know by know that he is _so_ gay. I rolled my eyes and led Bella to the side of the house where the food was. Handing her a plate, telling her to get as much as she wanted. And she did, she filled up her plate to the brim, just like Emmett did.

I let Bella have some space and I took a seat on the porch next to Rose as she went and sat with Edward. Throughout lunch I tried to focus on what Rose was telling me, but it was hard when Bella only sat fifteen feet away. For once I was jealous of Edward, that he got to spend time with her. Even though I just did, she was a lot more talkative with him, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was something I did, or said that turned her off.

"Alice, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh...yeah, Rose."

"No, you aren't. You're too busy staring at Bella." She whispered.

"I can't help it, there's just something about her."

"How about she's hot. Hell, if I were a guy, I'd do her."

"Thanks for that unpleasant visual."

"Just saying..."

"Besides, it's more than good looks. Something I can't quite put my finger on..."

"Well, good luck with getting your finger on it."

When lunch time was over, Edward led her off somewhere...my jealously kicking in again. Annoyed, I went upstairs to change into my crappy clothes. I needed to go see my horse, and I didn't want to get my cute dress dirty. I quickly changed into my white wife beater and jean shorts, and headed back outside.

I got on my four-wheeler and raced over to the horse stables, passing by Jacob's Porsche and parking at the side of the building. I entered the first stable, finding my horse instantly, and greeting him with a kiss on the nose.

"Hey, Felix."

When I needed someone just to listen to me rant, he was my guy. He neighed delightfully as I took him out of his stall and harnessed him up before taking him outside. I hoped on him and headed up the hill, following the trail we always took.

The faint scent of burning grass entered my nostrils as we moved to higher ground. The grass fires had been getting closer and closer to our land every year, making us worry that we'd be the next victims to loose our home.

I pushed that thought away as we finally made it to the top of the hill. The sun hidden behind the mid-day clouds, and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. This was my favorite part of my day; spending alone time with Felix, and having silence around me to think about anything. All that was on my mind today though, was Bella.

Frustrated, I make Felix gallop. The galloping turned into a full run, my heart pounding with joy as the wind rushed through my short locks. If I closed my eyes, it felt as if I were flying...leaving all my thoughts and troubles on the ground as I soared higher and higher. The feeling didn't last long though. I didn't want to run Felix too hard for long, so I slowed him back down to a trot, heading to the other side of the hill.

I made my way over to my bench near the cliff, and tied Felix to a nearby tree. I sat down and looked over the grassy plains in the valley beneath. Off to the left was a large pond, and from here I could see I a few birds swimming around in it. My peaceful place, my escape, my haven.

/-/

About an hour later, I headed back to the stables with Felix. After putting him away, I saw Jacob and Bella near the corral. It looked like he was trying to talk her into petting his horse, although reluctant at first, she gave in, with a nervous look on her face, and gently pet his head. She was captivating; so interesting to observe. I guess she had never been on a ranch before, so everything was new to her. I loved watching people experience things for the first time, they get a light in their eye that's like nothing else.

I ripped my eyes away from her, not wanting her to catch me staring if she happened to see me. I started my four-wheeler and headed to the house once again. It was later in the afternoon now, and we were all supposed to go out to eat tonight and I needed time to get ready.

I showered, changed into something hot, and straightened my hair. Taking one last look in the mirror, I was happy with myself and went to meet up with everyone else. I saw Bella first, waiting next to Jacob and his black Porsche. I assumed she would be going with him, so I told Embry I'd ride with him. I looked away just before Bella saw me, but out of my peripheral vision I saw her watch me as I got into Embry's truck without a word.

"Alright, let's go!" Jacob said to Bella as I closed the door.

I saw Bella ask him something before glancing at me again, then getting in his car.

/-/

I watched Bella throughout dinner with curious eyes. She ate a big burger and a whole plate of french fries...damn that girl can eat. I smiled to myself as she took another shot, after one she was getting more comfortable with everyone, so I wondered what the second would do. We were all having a good time, Jacob was making fun of Edward for some reason or another...those two just need to fuck already.

Though I do have to admit, when Jake sent Edward to talk to a girl in the corner of the bar, I was interested to see what would happen. Not ten seconds into him being over there, he said something to the girl, and she flung her drink in his face. Jacob busted out laughing, and made me wonder what he told him to say to her. We all laughed at Ed though as he came back to the table, face dripping wet.

Later on, we stayed at our booth, watching the live band play on the stage across the room from us. I felt Embry scoot closer, then put his arm around my shoulder. He did this all the time, and I leaned into him comfortably, when I saw Bella's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye.

_Hm...jealous?_

"I need to get some air." She said after a few moments had passed.

She got up quickly without looking at anyone, then fast-walked to the door, flinging it open, then disappearing. I was just about to go after her, but Jacob beat me to the punch, excusing himself and following her out the door.

_Damn, this girl is confusing. She acts like she wants me, then like she wants to get away from me..._

They never came back either, but I had an idea of where he took her. And now I was jealous...again.

* * *

**A/N: This is just part one of Alice's POV. The next chapter will finish hers, then will be back to Bella again. In the mean time...please review :D**

**P.S. - I wrote a Bellice one-shot called Derby Girl, so if you haven't already, please go check that out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**QUICKIE: Wow this took forever to get done. I don't know why, but I had a major dry spell and didn't feel like writing at all for a while. But thankfully...I'M BACK! Anyway, I hope you enjoy part two of Alice's POV and you also get Bella's in this one too. A double feature, if you will. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-Alice's POV**

"Hey, where's Mom and Dad?" I asked Emmett as I walked into the living room.

"They went on a trip to get some horses. They should be back early in the morning though, wanna play?" He gestured to the game he was aggressively playing.

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna turn in early."

"Alright, night Ali-cat."

"Night Em."

Too lazy to take a shower, I flung my dirty clothes into my hamper, and picked out an oversized tee before flopping on the bed. As I lie there trying to go to sleep, the events of today replayed through my head. Never has a girl caused this much confusion in me in such a little amount of time as Bella has. I wondered how long it would take to actually get any information out of her, so I could get to know her better. She was private about how she got here, maybe embarrassed, or ashamed? Sure, she did something that almost landed her in juvie, but whatever it was, it wouldn't scare me. I just wanted to find out what made Bella...well, Bella. And maybe figure out why I had such a strong pull to her along the way.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my radio. I smiled as I turned over and cranked up the volume to the Katy Perry song they were playing. I laid flat on my back as I stretched, hearing a few pops as I did so, before getting up and bouncing over to my closet. I quickly dug out my work clothes and undies, then headed into the bathroom to start the shower. Waiting as the water got hot, I pulled back the curtain, and gazed out my window. The sky was a darker blue at the moment, but the sun would be up any minute, infusing the sky with pink and orange colors.

_I bet Bella's hair would look beautiful in the sunrise..._

There I go again. I still couldn't get her out of my mind. Not that I really wanted to though, she was great day dream material. Shaking my head, I reached in the shower, feeling the water was hot enough. I closed my curtain and shed my night clothes before stepping in under the spray. Feeling the grime from yesterday wash off of me as I soaped up and rinsed. I giggled to myself as I shampooed my hair, making a mohawk and head banging a little, before washing it out.

Once out, I rang my hair out in my towel, making my hair stick out every which way when I was done. Quickly blow drying it before changing into my work clothes that I picked out. By the time I got out of the house, the sun was fully visible now, the sky flushed with pink as I had predicted. I hopped on my four-wheeler, and headed down the road to the horse stables. I parked in my usual spot, on the side of the first building, when I heard a golf cart approach.

I saw the three of them before they saw me. Bella was dressed in a wife beater and jeans, which I'm betting she would be dying for some shorts later on. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, which made her face fully visible, not hiding behind those gorgeous locks of hers. After they checked out the commotion that was going on in the corral, they all headed into the stable, and I followed suit, catching up to them not that much longer.

"Speak of the devil, look who decided to show up." Heidi smirked.

"Whatever, I saw you walk in here less than a minute ago." I pointed out. "Hey, Bella."

She slowly turned to me, and gave a nervous wave. "H-hi."

_She is so fucking cute._

"Well," Heidi clapped loudly, making Bella jump. "let's get to work, shall we?"

Walking past us, they took a horse out of it's stall and led it outside.

"Alright, here's what you do." I started, grabbing a food bag from the corner and opening it. "Fill the small trough on the left with the food, then take the one on the right outside, and rinse it out with the hose, Once it's clean, fill it up and put it back. While you do that, I'll clean up the stall...save you from shoveling poo, your first day." I teased, giggling at the though.

"Thanks." She simply said as we got started.

We pretty much stayed quiet the next few hours as we cleaned one stall after another. Only talking when I asked her a question every now and then, just to hear her sweet voice. After she finished the last stall, she sat down on the bench behind me as I finished. She wiped the sweat off her forehead as she leaned back against the wall, letting out a breath as I sat next to her. Seeing her sweaty was surprisingly a turn on for me, but I could tell she was starting to get miserable in the heat.

"You hot?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah..."

The house was too far away to get a pair of my shorts, so...

_Oh, duh. _

I got up and went over to the storage room in the middle of the stable, pulling out my keys to unlock it, and went over to the shelves where some extra clothes sat. Finding a pair of tan shorts that didn't look too big for her, I grabbed those and headed back out to her.

"Change into these, it will keep you cooler, rather than those jeans you're wearing."

Motioning to the room I just came from, she got the hint and changed quickly. By now, it was time to switch with Heidi and Jane. Finally being about to get outside where there was actually some good air-flow. I hooked up Alec, a black horse, and walked him outside to the grassy area, and tied him up to the white fence.

Since she said she hadn't brushed a horse before, I took this opportunity that presented itself. Each time it was time for a new brush, I would show her how to use it, by putting my hand over hers. Every time, making my skin tingle from her soft skin. And I hated to let go, having to restrain myself.

It wasn't too long before Jacob came over, asking Bella about their...date, making sure she hadn't changed her mind or anything.

_Urgh! I love you Jacob, but you are cock-blocking me!_

My jaw clenched as he asked her out right in front of me, to dinner and a movie. When she agreed, I saddened even more, hoping she wouldn't notice as I continued to groom the horse. He wrote down his cell number on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to her. Damn.

"Bye, Bella. Bye, Ali." He said, snapping me out of my little world.

"See ya!" I called as happily as I could muster, when really I wanted to give him the death glare.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take the silence any longer. "So...you and Jake?"

"Um...yeah, sort of. I don't know...it's confusing."

"If you ever want another girl to talk to...I'm here. So you know."

Even if she talked my ear off about Jake, it would be worth it, just to hear her voice.

"Thanks. I just...I've never really had anyone that I could open up to before. So, I'm not the best communicator." She confessed.

"I can tell." I said, teasing her.

I found her awkward communication skills cute. I showed her how to use another brush, again just so I could touch her. This time when I let go of her, she squeezed her eyes shut, like she was restraining herself from something.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah...why?" She asked nervously, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

"You just had an odd look on your face, that's all." I pointed out as I kept brushing.

"Oh...no, I'm fine."

Finishing with that brush, I showed her how to use the last one, holding her hand in mine, this time I was closer to her than before. The loose hairs around the back of her neck moved when my breath hit them, making goosebumps raise on her flawless skin.

"Bella..." I started, as I let my thumb trail over her knuckles.

My voice cut out, unable to finish my sentence before Embry's voice yelled at us.

"You gonna eat lunch or what?" He said before running off to his four-wheeler.

I let go of Bella's hand when I saw Heidi and Jane start to come over to us.

"Go on with them, I'll finish with this horse." I said, needing a few minutes to myself.

Nodding, she did what I said without another word.

_Crap...you probably weirded her out._

I finished brushing the horse and took him back to the stable, before getting on the closest four-wheeler, not bothering to go over to the other stable and get my own, and headed towards the house. When I arrived, Bella and Edward were already in his truck bed eating, and I didn't even bother giving them any notice as I made my way to Rosalie, who was on the porch in her usual spot.

"Hey, Al."

"I'm whipped." Was all that I could say.

"Um, what?"

"Bella..." I whispered. " I think about her all the time, I can barely control myself around her, I get jealous over such little things.

"Wow, you are whipped. Do she know that you like her?"

"No, but I was so close to telling her, the words just wouldn't come out. Now I think I weirded her out."

"Maybe so...she keeps looking over here."

"Great..." I let my head fall into my hands.

"Go get some food, hon. Quit worrying."

_Quit worrying? Right..._

But I did as she said without arguing, getting a plate, but as getting as much food as I normally did, not feeling very hungry at the moment. But, cheering me up, Esme came over and kissed my temple before tousling my hair lovingly. She could always tell when there was something wrong, and she never even needed words to make me feel better. She smiled at me before patting my back lightly, and heading over toward Carlisle.

I made my way back over to Rose, thinking things with Bella weren't as bad as I was making them out to be. More than once throughout lunch, I saw her looking at me, not with a freaked out look or anything, like I had expected, but more curious. This rose my spirits, thinking maybe I still had a chance with her.

After lunch, she automatically got on the four-wheeler with me, wrapping her arms around my waist, sending a shiver down my spine before I sped off. Making it back to the stable, she jumped off and held on the nearest fence for support, making me giggle at her.

"Sorry, but I warned you yesterday that I liked it fast."

"Yeah, I forgot until I got on and it was too late..."

"You'll get used to it." I said, hoping she would ride with me from now on. "Remember what I taught you?" I asked as we got another horse and tied him up.

Part of me was hoping she would say no, just so I could touch her again. But the other part wanted her to say yes, because I didn't know what I would do or say if I got that close to her again.

"Yeah, I remember"

Over the next few hours, she seemed to have loosened up a little bit. We made small talk for a little while, before I grew tired of it and started asking her more personal questions to get to know her a bit.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." She answered without hesitation. "What's yours?"

"Green."

"That makes sense."

"How so?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I can tell by that green four-wheeler of yours..." She smiled.

"Oh, yes. She's my baby."

My questions went on for a while longer. The more I found out, the more I wanted to know. We ended up having quite a bit in common, which I loved, making me think I did stand a chance with her. Though she started to hold back more, once I got into more personal questions about her life.

_Good going, idiot._

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's not you...it's me. I just don't like talking about that stuff now. Maybe when I get to know you better."

"Fair enough."

It was silence from then on, which I cursed myself internally for ruining our conversation. After we finished with all the horses, I drove her back to her cabin, saying a quiet goodbye as she got off. Little did I know, this would be the last time we would speak for a week.

She avoided me like the plague, though we wouldn't have seen each other much anyway. She went back to working with the dogs, while I continued my job with the horses. I was however happy to hear from Jake, that they had just decided to be friends. The only time I would really see her was during lunch at the house. She kept her place next to Edward, as I did with Rose, though our eyes met frequently, she made no move to talk to me.

Not even the construction starting on my new little house in the woods could cheer me up enough. Rose was getting irritated with my sullen attitude, and tried to persuade me to corner her and ask her what's going on, but I decided against that. I stayed in my room most of the time, not bothering to go out for dinner with the group like usual. Esme finally sat me down one afternoon and asked me what was going on.

I wasn't exactly keen on discussing girl problems, but she had a way about her that made me feel at ease, and I spilled everything to her. She suggested I go talk to Bella, but not corner her, like Rose had suggested. She even told me that Carlisle was planning on asking Bella if she wanted to help with the building of my house, and said that would be the perfect time to talk with her if she agreed to.

By the time Friday rolled around, I gathered up enough courage and determination, to go find Bella, not wanting to wait until she got to the building site, if she chose to. I rode to the Bird House with Edward, walking the rest of the way to the dog pens, where I would find Bella.

As I got closer, I heard two familiar voices.

"_I'm tired of beating around the bush, Bella." _Heidi said before I heard a faint thud.

A few moments later I rounded the corner, finding Heidi pressed up against Bella, engaged in a lip-lock. I backed away quickly and slowly walked away as my heart sunk in my chest. I stopped, debating on going back, but what could I do? I argued back and forth in my head before I heard their voices again. I decided just to leave it alone, and started walking as quickly as I could back the way I came.

-**Bella's POV-**

So many emotions went through me in this moment, when her lips connected with mine. My heart was telling me this was right, but my mind was telling me this was wrong. But instead of struggling against her, I let my arms fall to my sides, waiting for her to stop. After a few seconds, she pulled back slightly, waiting for me to accept or oppose. When I didn't move, she leaned in once again, this time nudging my lips apart with her bottom one. Against my better judgment, my eyes closed as her soft lips caressed mine, letting myself kiss her back after a few moments had passed.

I had never kissed a girl before, but I didn't think it would feel much different than kissing a guy. On the contrary, it was better in every single way possible. Even though I didn't like Heidi the way she liked me, the feeling of her feminine body pressed against me, how she cupped my face firmly, but so careful. And the way her warm lips slowly moved against mine, brought out new feelings in me that I had never experienced before. But, she wasn't the one that I wanted to be experiencing this with. Alice's face came to my mind. Yes, she was the one I'd rather be kissing right now, not Heidi. My hands rose up to her sides, and lightly pushed her away, getting her a good two feet of space away from me. Both of us panting now, she waited for me to say something, with an expectant look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Heidi...but that can't happen again."

"Why? You were into for a minute, what changed?"

_Great, look what you got yourself into._

"I just...can't with you."

"Bella..."

"I'm sorry. I'm...so sorry that I led you on, I didn't mean to."

She frowned, looking at me like I had just slapped her in the face.

"I don't think you can really know that yet. You haven't even gone on a date with me!"

I sighed, picking up the bowl and putting it in the dog pin. All the while, she stared at me with disbelief.

"I can't do this now...I have to go."

I closed the pen door and quickly walked away from her, heading to the cabin when something caught my eye. Even from behind and far away now, I could tell that it was Alice...I'd know that spiky hair anywhere. She was walking rather fast down the road in the opposite direction as me, huffing to herself, like something was wrong. I hoped to God that she hadn't seen the kiss between Heidi and I, for more reasons than one.

I didn't want to give her the idea that I was gay, let alone, that I'd go around kissing someone I don't know that well. Even though that's kind of true since that happened with Jake. And even though kissing Heidi wasn't my doing, that still didn't make me feel much better.

But, the main reason I didn't want her to see it, is...because I liked her. As hard, and as much as I didn't want to admit it...within the limited amount of time that I had spent with her, I was smitten. Though to her, I would appear like I didn't being around her, seeing as how I managed to avoid her for a full week. But the truth is, I like her too much, that I don't trust myself being alone with her.

Staying away had felt like the right decision at the time, but everyday that I went without her, I missed her all the more. She was on my brain ninety percent of the time, wanting to talk to her, see her..touch her. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

/-/

After taking a bathroom break, I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water, and started walking towards the Cullen house. A few minutes later I came across the Bird House, where Edward was starting up the golf cart when he saw me.

"There you are! I was about to come find you. I forgot to tell you that you can use any vehicle here, we always leave the keys in the ignitions."

"Well, that's a relief. It would take me forever to get to the house." I said as I climbed in.

"That's my fault, I should have told you when you first got here."

"Better late than never, I guess."

He smiled his crooked smile and focused on driving. It didn't take long to reach the Cullen house, where we left the golf cart, and started walking along the path to the construction site. To my surprise, they already had quite a bit done. The foundation was set and wooden frames were being hoisted up as we approached.

I looked around and saw Jacob, shirtless, pushing a frame into place, his muscles straining against his brown skin. I glanced at Edward, who was transfixed on Jacob's abs at the moment. I had to pull him off to the side just so he wouldn't trip on the wood lying around, him giving me an apologetic look as he blushed a little. He was so darn cute.

And I'm sure Jacob took into account that Edward would be there, and decided to show off his ripped body. Shaking my head at the two of them, we made our way over to Esme, who looked to be giving orders.

"Yes, the mulch is in the bed of Edward's truck. Once you're done with that, come back to me, and I'm sure there will be something that needs done. Thanks Embry! Oh, Edward, Bella, there you are."

"Want me to help Embry with the mulch, Mom?" Edward asked.

"Yes, go ahead. Bella I have a job for you. You help Alice over there, getting the next frame ready. She'll show you what to do, sweetie."

"Okay." I playfully saluted her before walking over to where Esme had gestured.

She lifted her eyes to me as soon as she heard me come near, and my heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden I was nervous, and gave her a faint smile before kneeling by her.

"Esme said to help you, so-"

"Here." She shoved a screw gun into my hand. "You know how to work those, yes?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Good. Now I want you to take the long piece of wood that is in front of you, and butt it up against the top piece. Make sure it's straight, then screw it in place, the do the bottom one."

"O-okay."

I did as she said as we sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't want to be the first to speak, even though the silence was killing me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She blurted out.

When I looked up at her, she was watching me intently, with sad eyes. I had hurt her feelings, and that's the last thing I wanted. But I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was staying away from her...could I?"

"I haven't been..." I lied.

"You don't have to lie, I just want to know why. Did I...do something?"

I hung my head, feeling horrible that she thinks it was because of her.

"No, you didn't do anything. It's me."

"It's not you, it's me, huh?" She scoffed.

"It _is_ actually me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Why can't you talk to me? It's not like I'll judge you...I just want to know _why_."

_You just need to tell her..._

I can't. She'll freak out.

_You don't know that._

"I can't. Not here..." I said, looking around at all the people.

She seemed to understand, nodding her head before she spoke up again.

"After this, come with me. We'll go someplace private."

_Shit, I'm actually gonna have to tell her the truth..._

_/-/_

After we built more frames that I could count, the men put them up rather fast. The little house was coming along much faster than I had expected, though now that may be a good thing. If Alice freaks out after I tell her the truth, then at least I won't have to work with her long. When Esme called out to everyone that we were done for the day, I was scared shitless, to put it lightly.

I walked behind Alice on the way back to the house, keeping my eyes glued to the newly mulched trail, my heart beating out of my chest. Once we got back, she instructed me to wait in front of the house, and I did so while she went around the back. She came back a few minutes later in a bright yellow mini-cooper, with a Tweety Bird plate on the front, and ALICE written on the back license plate. I had to admit, it was rather cute.

When I snapped out of my daze, I walked over to the passenger side and got in. Neither of is spoke as she tore out of the driveway and down the path. I hung onto my seat for dear life as she turned the corners before heading onto the highway.

"Um...where are we going?" I asked before she turned onto the familiar road.

_Oh..._

"I'm sure Jake has taken you here already." She said bitterly. "I'm the one who showed him, now it's not exactly my special place anymore, but it will give us privacy."

All I could do was nod as we came up on the cliff I knew all too well. My heart still pounding away, I didn't want to do this...at all. After she parked, she got out, not waiting for me, and jumped up on the hood. I silently followed suit, keeping a distance from her as I leaned against the car.

She sighed before she spoke, this time her voice much softer. "I didn't mean to sound so...hard earlier. I'm just confused, and frustrated..."

"Join the club..." I muttered.

"Why?" She asked again. "And _please_ don't lie."

"I don't want you to freak..."

"Not much freaks me out, so I don't think you have to worry."

"It's a long story." I said as I gazed at the sunset before me.

"I've got nothing but time."

And so it begun. I told her...everything. And she silently listened to me, not once giving me the impression she was grossed out or anything by what I was saying. She ever looked relieved when I told her about how I only went out with Jacob to try and suppress my feelings.

"I don't know why I like you so much, since we haven't really spent much time together, but I can't help it..." I looked away from her, wiping my sweaty palms on my shorts.

"I feel the same."

I was shocked to say the least. At first thinking she might just be messing with me, before she continued.

"From the moment I saw you, I felt like we connected on some level. I haven't been able to get you off my brain since." She confessed.

My heart fluttered at her words, not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

"So...now what?" I asked after a few moments.

"Well, you have to come to terms with who you are, before that can be answered. You say you don't want to be gay...how come?"

"Because...it's not normal. People will talk-"

"So you're afraid of what people will say?" She cut me off.

"Well..._yeah_." My voiced raised an octave. "I've seen the way people glare in disgust at gay couples, call them horrible names, looking down on them..."

"Not all people are like that. And who cares? It's none of their business who you're with."

_She has a point._

"I know." I sighed as I scratched my head.

I saw her open her mouth to say something, but then she quickly closed it, changing her mind, I guess. But the curiosity got to me.

"What were you going to say?"

She shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"If you like me so much, then why'd you kiss Heidi?"

_Fuck, she did see it..._

"_She_ pounced on _me._ I don't like Heidi that way."

Relief spread across her face, then an annoyed look replaced it.

"Heidi always seems to get what she wants." Alice stated.

"Well, she isn't getting me. I wish she would back off and see that Jane likes her."

"I still can't help but be jealous, though."

"Why is that?" I asked her, genuinely baffled.

"She's spent quite a bit of time with you...she got to kiss you." She almost whispered the last part.

"Oh." I licked my lips, not sure if I should say what I was thinking.

_Grow a pair, Bella. Just say it!_

"When she was kissing me, I was thinking of how much I wanted it to be you instead of her." I spouted out quickly, my face turning red as the last word left my mouth.

I hid behind my hair, embarrassed at my confession. But she didn't have any of that. She scooted closer to me and pushed my hair back from my face and behind my ear.

"You're super cute when you blush." She said as she let her fingers trail from my hair to my rosy cheek.

_She's calling me cute, when she's the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen? _

She let her hand fall from my face, and hesitantly laid her warm hand on mine.

"Is this okay?" She asked shyly.

I thought to myself for a few moments, before I turned my hand over so our palms were touching. I nodded as she gently squeezed mine, making me have butterflies in my stomach.

Maybe I could learn to accept myself. It's definitely worth a shot...

* * *

**A/N - Not only did I make a few banners for this story, but I also found some reference pictures for their cars/the Cullen family home. So if you are interested in seeing them, the links are on my profile page :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I was half awake, half asleep, when I heard my bedroom door open and close, hoping it was anyone but Heidi. My ears perked from under the covers as the quiet footsteps grew closer. There was a pause of silence before the person sat on the edge of the bed, making it creak as it bent.

"I'mtryintoshleep..." I said to whoever was there.

The familiar giggle was what woke me up fully.

"Alish?" I muttered into the pillow.

"Morning sunshine. Or should I say afternoon?" She said before pulling the covers off my head. "It's one o'clock, sleepy head."

"Mmm, the light...it buuuurns." I said, shielding my eyes from the warm sunlight that filled the room.

"Whatever, drama queen. It's your day off, with the exception of working on my house later, and I want to hang out with you until then."

"But I wanna sleep."

"You can sleep when you dead! Or just go to bed early tonight...that works too."

I let out a light chuckle as I rubbed my eyes, finally opening them and seeing her for the first time since the night before. She was looking at me expectantly, obviously wanting me to get out of bed right then.

"Don't just lay there, lazy butt."

"Hey!" I shouted as she ripped the covers off the rest of my body.

Thankfully, I had actually worn PJs for once. I definitely wasn't ready for her to see my body just yet.

"Get up, shower, brush you teeth, get dressed."

"My, you're bossy."

"I just don't want to waste the day away waiting for you to get up. Now come on, hop to!"

_Ugh._

Giving her the best glare I could, I got out of bed and stumbled to the closet, picking out some clothes, before heading to the bathroom. After doing everything that she...ordered, I went back to my room to find her lounging on my bed. I closed the door behind me before getting a pair of socks on and slipping into my already tied shoes.

"Bella, you are _so _gay." Alice said as she looked me up and down.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at what you are wearing right now."

I glanced down at my body fitting, purple plaid shirt, with blue skinny jeans. I saw nothing wrong...

"Now look in your closet." She continued.

Still, she was seeing something I could not.

"Most of your outfits are plaid, and hell, the shoes you're wearing even have a plaid design on them." She said, pointing to my feet.

"Oh..."

I had never noticed before, I only picked out what I liked, I didn't know it said 'I'm here, I'm queer!'

"Don't take that as a bad thing, I think you look sexy. "

This made my cheeks flush with red, before she suddenly pulled me onto the bed. I landed next to her, will a huff, keeping her hand securely in mine. I saw her hesitate before scooting closer to me, and resting her head against the side of my shoulder. I wasn't exactly use to being so close to someone, other than Jacob, so it would take some getting used to with Alice. She was pretty touchy, though I didn't mind it, as long as it was just me and her.

"I thought you wanted to go somewhere?" I asked shyly as she started playing with my fingers.

"Well, there isn't much to do here in Shilo, as you've seen. We could always drive to Diablo City...it's bigger, and actually has a mall. I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"That was cheesy."

_You know you liked it though._

"Speaking of cheese, I could go for some right about now."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was so adorable.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"The way you go from one subject to another, so random, and cute."

She lifted her head before turning onto her stomach.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Very much, so."

The smile she gave me resembled the Cheshire cat, before lifting my hand up, and kissing the back of it. How I wished those lips were on my mouth, but I knew I wasn't ready for that yet.

"How far away is Diablo City?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes."

"Okay." I responded, then decided to tease her. "We can get even you something with cheese in it for lunch, before we shop, just to make you happy."

"Let's go then!" She hopped off the bed so fast she was merely just a blur to me.

_/-/_

After stopping at The Pancake House, so Alice could get her cheese fix from an omelet, we headed downtown to the shopping mall. I didn't mind shopping, it was something to pass the time, but I didn't particularly love it either. And little did I know, the mall was like crack for Alice. She would whiz back in forth between clothing racks, picking up anything remotely cute, would pull me into the dressing room and make me try them on, and show her one by one.

However, I did take the advantage of this shopping opportunity by getting a few more pairs of shorts. Some for work, a few for play, that Alice picked out. The ones that were for 'play' were considerably shorter than the work ones. With my plaid shirt, I looked like a brunette Daisy Duke, all I needed was a pair of cowboy boots. By the look on Alice's face, I could tell that she really liked it, so I may benefit from that at some point.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"Oh, just thinking of an evil plan. In case I ever want you to do something you don't want to, I may just whip this on, since you seem to like it so much?"

"That_ is _evil. You're good..."

"I try."

A few stores later, I had about ten new shirts, that were purposefully not plaid, since I had enough of those apparently. She did abide by my rules though, sticking to my favorite colors, and shirt style. I preferred form-fitting v-necks, and the color purple. And being the amazing shopper that she is, found a purple _and _lavender v-neck with limited searching. The others where either white, gray, or black, which work too.

Other than the shirts, I got a few new hair ties, another pair of work boots that were on sale, just so I have a back up, and a necklace. Alice insisted on buying everything, saying she wanted me to say the money I made for something important. Eventually I wanted to get a vehicle of my own, so I wouldn't have to depend on someone else for a ride everywhere. After convincing me that's what I should do, I reluctantly let pay.

"What's the point in being rich if I can't spend a little of it?" She proclaimed.

By the time we got back to the ranch, it was almost time for us to meet everyone at the construction site. I changed into my work clothes, then Alice drove us back to her house so she could change. She invited me in, and I took her offer. I did wonder what the rest of the Cullen house looked like, since I had only seen the living room the first day I got here. I followed her up two flights of steps that led to a smaller attic-esque floor.

It was separated into two rooms, that were both hers. The bedroom was the bigger one. It was very...green. The bed comforter, the walls, the dresser, closet doors, rug. It was very Alice. Bright and uplifting. With a white window seat on the other side of the bed, and they bathroom on the left, it seemed like the perfect room any girl would want.

The second room was smaller, filled with paintings that I assumed Alice had done herself. A large, used, paint palette sat on the plastic covered desk. Along with tons of containers filled with colors of all of the rainbow, sat a bucket of brushes, ranging from large to teeny tiny. There was a shelf on the left side of the room, that housed other mediums like oil pastels, chalks, colored pencils, and more. I could imagine her getting very messy while creating a piece of art.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Even in work clothes, she still looked like a model. A tiny model, but a model nonetheless. We took the back door of the house and headed into the woods. Soon we heard the hammering sounds get louder, and Esme giving people jobs to do.

"Please be careful with that nail gun Emmett, I don't need you or anyone else ending up in the hospital. Alice, there you are. Would you mind going to the hardwood store in town and getting some things?"

"No problem." She said before Esme handed her a list.

"Ah, Bella, could to the lumberyard with Jacob and Sam to get wood?"

"Sure."

/-/

After loading all the wood into Sam's monster of a truck, we headed back to the ranch. It was already six o'clock and the sun was starting to to make it's way down the sky. I pulled my eyes away from the sky, noticing we had increased speed dramatically.

"Sam, you should slow down..." Jacob said, pointing to the sign out the window. "You're going almost twenty miles over the limit."

"Jake, you worry too much. You should really just throw caution to the wind, and enjoy life. Take risks-"

Before he could finish his sentence, red and blue lights appeared behind us, a siren following, getting louder as it approached.

_Great..._

Of course, the only Sheriff in town has to pull us over.

"Fuck." Sam muttered.

"I told you, Sammy. Now you're gonna get a speeding ticket."

Sam reluctantly pulled over into the side of the highway, looking more nervous every second. I knew that look...all too well, in fact. He was definitely hiding something, and I had a bad feeling about this.

"Sam...long time no see." He said sarcastically.

"Chief, how's it shakin'?" Sam asked, putting on his best front.

Ignoring him, he continued."You know how fast you were going back there?"

"No, sir."

"Seventy mph."

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention, sir."

_He is such a bad liar._

"Would the three of you step out of the car, please?"

_Crap, I'm doomed._

"Cheif, come on. Can't you just give me a speeding ticket and move on?"

"Sam, I won't ask you again. All of you, out." He said with more conviction this time.

Jake and I did as we were told without a peep. Sam, on the other hand, let out a unnecessary groan as he got out.

Motioning for us to stand at the hood of the car, we did, ready to be scrutinized.

"You know what I have to do, Sam. Hand over the keys."

Holding his hand out, Sam dug the car keys out of his jean pocket, and slapped them in the Sheriffs hand.

"You three stay right here." He instructed, leaving us alone as he opened the door to the truck. I heard shuffling of papers, glove box opening and closing. I knew all to well what he was looking for.

"Uley, when will you ever learn?" He sighed as he came back into our view, holding up a little baggy with white power in it.

Out of the corner of eye, I saw Jake's eyes go wide, then turn and look at Sam in disbelief.

"Not only will you get a speeding ticket, son. But also charged with drug possession...again. You." He motioned to me. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm newer to town, sir"

"Where do you live?"

"I'm staying and working at the Cullen Ranch."

Giving a small nod, before continuing. "May I see your drivers license, miss?"

_Yeah, I'm screwed._

I pulled out my wallet and slid my card out, _really _not wanting to give it to him.

"Stay put, I'll be right back."

He walked back to his cruiser where I saw him typing something on his screen. I was surprised such a small town officer could afford, or need rather, to have one of those. Sam started bouncing his leg, making the car vibrate a little, all the while muttering a swear word every few seconds. Jake stayed quiet, now looking at the asphalt in front of him with a frown, and a far away look in his eyes. I, on the other hand, was swearing internally, but keeping my cool on the outside.

_I can't fucking believe this!_

"Miss Swan?" The officer came back over to us. "Seems as if you just violated your parole. And you, Jacob, I expected more from you, kid."

"Sir, we didn't even know that he was carrying, or involved in drugs. I swear, man, I can't afford to be wrongfully accused right now." I pleaded.

"Tell it to them down at the station. All of you, turn around and put your hands behind your backs."

"They have nothing to do with this, Chief. Please just let them go."

"I said turn around and put your hands behind your backs. I'm not gonna say it again."

"This is bogus!" Sam shouted.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

/-/

"Hey, don't we get one phone call?" Sam yelled down the hall, but no one answered.

"This can't be happening..." I mumbled as Jacob rubbed my back.

"Sam, you said you weren't using again?"

"I'm sorry, Jake..."

"You better be sorry, 'cause now you got Bella and I in this too! You know how much this could hurt her? She could go back to juvie because of you."

He suddenly stood up and hit the wall with his fist, making a resounding boom.

"Jake, hitting things isn't going to help." I stated.

"Sorry, Bells." He said, sitting back down beside me.

I nestled up to him, my arms circling his warm arm, laying my face on his shoulder. For some reason, this building was freezing, and Jake was still incredibly warm. He glanced at me and wiggled his arm out of my grips, wrapping it around my back instead, bringing me closer to him. He kissed my forehead before sighing to himself as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. All of us fell silent, for what seemed like forever. The only noises were us breathing, and the Sheriff's TV from down the hall.

I was almost asleep, when I jerked awake from a loud voice.

"Bella, Jacob!" The person called as I heard fast footsteps coming closer.

When I looked up, I was met with the eyes of Esme. Apparently the Sheriff called on behalf of us.

"What's this I hear about drugs?"

"We had no idea Sam was carrying drugs, I swear, Esme."

"I believe you, Jacob. Are you alright? Bella?"

"I just want to get out of here. I had nothing to do with it, and he's wrongfully accusing us, and I could go back to juvie if he charges me, because I'd be violating my parole-"

"Honey, calm down. It's going to be okay. I'm going to go talk with him."

We nodded as she strode down the hall, like a woman on a mission.

They talked for a few minutes before Esme started to raise her voice in irritation, enough to where I could hear what was being said.

"_So you'll believe Jacob's innocent, but not Bella?" _

By the tone of her voice, I would say she was fuming right about now.

"_Mrs. Cullen, Bella has a past with drugs. It's more likely that she-"_

"_No." _She interrupted. _"Bella is just turning her life around, and when she says she wasn't involved, I believe her."_

"_I can get blood samples from them, see if they have any signs of drugs in their systems. If not, they won't be charged. If so, then I will charge them with drug possession."_

"_I'm sure they will agree to the blood test since they want their names cleared. How long will it take to get the results back?"_

"_Since I have to send it over to the next county, a few days...she'll stay here until then."_

"_Why do you only want to keep Bella here?" _She asked, confused._  
"I trust Jacob not to go running off, more than her, because of her past-"_

"_No, she isn't staying here. Look, Sheriff...we'll keep her at the ranch. She won't leave, I promise. I'm not going to let you keep her here for something she didn't do, and wasn't involved with. Do the drug test, then you'll see."_

He sighed before I heard him buzz someone else in the building. We heard the jingle of keys before we saw he round the corner, alone, with an irritated look on his face.

"Will you all submit to a drug test?"

"Yes!" Jacob and I said at the same time.

"What about you, Uley?"

Sam looked up then smirked. "What's the point? You already know what you'll find anyway..."

"Suit yourself. Come on, you two." He motioned after he unlocked and opened the door. After closing it behind us, he turned back to Sam. "Billy will be here soon, by the way."

He mumbled something I didn't quite catch, before we walked toward the lobby. By this time, the guy that he buzzed was there, waiting with a medical kit. After he swabbed my mouth thoroughly, and took a blood sample, we were free to leave. Esme drove us home, without a word to either of us, so Jake and I decided to stay silent as well. This had been one long day, and I was ready to fall in bed and sleep 'til Tuesday.

Esme surprised us both by dropping Jake off at the reservation, telling he had the rest of the day off. I hugged him goodbye, then moved to the front seat next to Esme, which surprised her, but she didn't say anything.

"Why did you stick up for me so much? You don't even know me that well..."

"Just because I know your past, doesn't mean I don't believe you have changed. You're a smart, young girl that has made bad choices. You're here to deal with the consequences and redeem yourself, proving that you can be a good kid and stay out of trouble. I can see it in your eyes, that you have changed. I just wished that you could see yourself more like that."

_She's right..._

"Bella, you should get some rest, you look incredibly tired."

"I have work to do-"

"That was an order." She sad with a smile.

"Thank you."

She nodded then I saw her eyebrow raise.

"Although, that is if Alice will let you get some sleep."

I followed her eye line to my cabin. Alice was sitting in the shade, in one of the lawn chairs beside the house rocking back and forth anxiously with her head in her hands. I couldn't help but smile, I liked the fact that she was worried about me.

Esme let me out before she drove off, getting Alice's attention.

"Bella!" She called before her body slammed into mine, knocking me back a few steps. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine-"

"Did they charge you with anything? Damn it, that Sam Uley deserves a swift kick in the ass!"

_Whoa..._

"He didn't charge Jake and I, and we will be cleared once he gets our blood samples back."

"Where's is Jake anyway?" She asked, looking around.

"Esme dropped him off at the rez before we came back here."

"No offense Bella, but you look like crap."

"None taken, I _feel _like crap. Esme told me to get some sleep...but...you can come in if you want." I said hopefully.

Her face lit up instantly and dragged me into the house and down the hall into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me and flipping off the lights, I slid out of my work books and took off my socks. Welcoming the cool air that wafted across my toes.

"Can you turn around for a second? I want to change into some shorts..."

"Oh, right." She turned around and stared at the wall.

I quickly changed, feeling so much better already, when I pulled the covers back and got in bed. The nice, clean, cool sheets felt so good I close my eyes, savoring it before my body warmed them up. Hearing no movement from Alice, I opened my eyes to see her looking at me.

"You joining me or not?" I asked.

Her eyebrows shot up, before she hurriedly took off her shoes and socks before climbing in next to me, keeping her distance. We looked at each other for a few minutes before I grabbed her arm, pulling her closer until her body was up against mine. Turning over, I brought her arm with me, resting it on my stomach, and keeping my hand on hers. After a few moments, I felt her relax into me, resting her forehead against the back of my neck, feeling her feathery spikes brush against my skin.

I was more comfortable that I would have thought, wishing we could stay like this for forever. I tried to enjoy as much as I could before I felt the weight of sleep approaching. The last thing I recalled before I drifted off, was the feeling of her warm lips on my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, cuddly Bellice FTW! If you likey, please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shorter than usual, but this is all I had time for today. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bella...?"

"Hm?"

"Time to get up." She said before planting a light kiss on my shoulder.

"No..."

I felt her smile against my skin as she moved up an inch, kissing my skin again.

"Please?"

Another kiss, higher than the last one.

"Mmm...why?"

"One, it's after noon. And two, you didn't have any dinner last night, so I fixed you a big lunch."

"Can I have it in bed? I don't want to get up yet."

She sighed before moving away from me, instantly missing her warmth.

"Well, I was _hoping_ to take you on a picnic..."

_Aw, get up and let her take you on a date. _

Wait, was it a date? Or was it just a friendly lunch? I wish she was more specific.

_Just get up and go with her!_

"Okay...I'll get up."

"Yay!" She squealed as I heard her clap her hands together. "Put on comfortable clothes. I'll meet you outside!"

After I got up, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, I picked out my clothes. I decided on my red plaid shirt, and my _short _jean shorts, sure to make her eyes go wide when she saw me. Smiling to myself as I fastened my belt buckle before I headed down the hallway, only to be met with Heidi's glare.

"So that's how it is, then? You won't go on a date with me, but you'll sleep with Alice?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't sleep with her, not like _that_ anyway. And it's none of you business who I share a bed with..."

"Why won't you just give me one fucking chance?"

"_Because_, I don't have any feelings for you, other than friendly ones. But if you keep doing this, I don't even know if we can continue being friends. Besides, I don't understand why you want me so much..."

"Bella...you're smart, funny, attractive...what's not to like?"

"A lot. You don't _really_ know me, Heidi. Sure I may seem like all those things to you, but I have things in my past that I'm not proud of, and things that I'm sure you wouldn't like."

"You won't even give me a chance to find out. It's not fair..."

"If I had a connection with you that was more than friends...than I would tell you. But I don't...I feel something for Alice. And I'm trying to let myself be with her."

She uncrossed her arms and plopped on the couch in failure.

"Heidi..." I said as I sat down next to her. "I think there is someone that likes you, and you are too absorbed with me to see it."

She furrowed her brow as she looked at me. "Who would like me?" Her tone was sad.

"You really can't think of anyone?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Hey, you two." Jane said casually as she walked past us and went into the kitchen.

I nudged Heidi in the arm and gestured in Jane's direction with my head.

"Jane?" She whispered.

"Uh, _yeah_. I see the way she looks at you..."

"She never said anything to me about it."

"Maybe she is shy. All I know is what I see, so take a chance on her, or don't...it's your choice. I have to go though, Alice is waiting." I said giving her a pat on the back before I left her to her thoughts.

Thinking about what I said to Heidi, I headed outside, where Alice was lounging against her green four-wheeler. She smiled when our eyes me, urging me to hurry up and get on because she was starving. I saw the big picnic basket tied to the back of the four-wheeler, and as if on cue, my stomach growled. I got on behind her, wrapping my arms around her torso tightly, before she took off.

She was driving slow, compared to the speed she usually goes. Most likely because she didn't want the food in the basket getting all messed up and bounding everywhere. Relaxing against her as I took in her scent, I laid my head down on her shoulder, closing my eyes as I enjoyed this feeling. Soon, the road became more bumpy and had to raise my head once again. We were heading up the side of a hill along a used dirt trail.

After a little while of riding, we came to a stop on the top of a hill. We got off and Alice took the big basket in her hands and gestured for me to follow her. When we came to the edge, I saw a blue lake down below and off to the left, the rest of the view was beautiful green grass with all different colors of flowers mixed in. It was perfect.

She laid the blanket down before we sat, then unloaded turkey packed sandwiches, a container of potato salad, chips, and a few water bottles.

"It looks delicious." I said as I licked my lips.

"It's only sandwiches, can't get much simpler than that."

"Well, I'm a simple girl. I'm easy to please."

"Oh, really?" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

My eyes went wide and my throat went dry. I was not talking about _that_.

"Bella, I was just kidding." She said in her fit of giggles. "You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah...funny...ha ha." I said as I tried to hide behind my hair.

"You're too cute, you know. Sometimes I can barely stand it."

She reached over and took my hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips to kiss each knuckle, which send a shiver up my spine. She let me go after that, urging me to dig in, and I did. My stomach was happy when I filled it was such good food, and forgave me for not feeding it in twenty-four hours.

But the whole time we sat there and ate, even as we made small talk, I couldn't get one thing off my brain. I know I couldn't relax until I got an answer, so I built up my courage, and broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, nervously playing with my food.

"Of course, anything." She replied.

"I was just wondering...is this...a date?"

"I was hoping, but it can be anything you want. I understand it you aren't ready for it to be-"

"Alice?"

"Yeah...?

"I want it to be. A date, that is." I confessed. "Besides, we already slept in the same bed together. Seems right to have date."

"For 'taking it slow', we seemed to skip a few steps."

"Yet, oddly enough, I wouldn't expect it any other way."

"I know what you mean..."

A few more moments went by before she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Can I ask _you _something, now?"

"Go ahead."

Though I had a feeling about what it was she wanted to talk to me about.

"Esme told me that the Sheriff wanted to keep you in there because of your past. He was afraid that you'd try and run away."

"That wasn't a question, but yes, that's true."

"What did you do to get here?"

"What I did to get here, was different that what I used to do, which is why he was worried."

"You can tell me. I'm not going to judge you, or be afraid of you. Nothing can change how I feel." She said as she took my hand in hers again, this time scooting closer to me.

_We'll see about that..._

"I don't know where to start exactly."

"The beginning is always good." She smirked as she nudged me with her elbow.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to tell her, what was essentially, my life story. No one had ever asked, or rather, cared enough to ask before.

"When I started having...feelings...towards other girls, I started to do things to get my mind off it. First I started drinking. My mom was a drunk, so I had no problem getting the alcohol. It lasted a while, but then that stopped working, and I fell into the wrong crowd. I started doing drugs with them. At first it was only when I had my...urges. But when they became more frequent, I was doing them pretty much every day."

Alice remained quiet, nodding at the right times, and squeezing my hand whenever she thought I needed comfort.

"One day the cops busted us, but I ran, and didn't get caught. The next time I wasn't so lucky. I was charged with drug possession, and served my time in the Juvenile Detention Center in Rio Falls. When I got out, I still hadn't learned my lesson. I was still fighting my feelings, trying to find a way to get rid of them, and so started to get back into drugs again. One night I stole a car while I was high, and was arrested again so I spent more time in the Detention Center. When I got out _again _I decided drugs wasn't the best way, so I never touched them again, even though I still had no idea how to get rid of, or deal with my feelings, it was better than spending all my time surrounded by women in the Detention Center."

Her brown furrowed before she spoke up, her voice quiet.

"So how did you end up_ here_?"

"After I got out a second time, I didn't go back to my mom's place, I was afraid I might fall back into drinking if I did. I found a low rent apartment and stayed there for a few month by myself, and found a job at a farm. It was so much different than this place, but it was a respected farm, so I took the job. I mostly did crop work, but it wasn't long before I noticed that the animals were being abused. I couldn't take it, knowing that they were hurting the poor innocent things, so I kind of took the law into my own hands. One night I snuck back onto the farm and was in the middle of freeing the first horse when he came out. I jumped on and rode off, all the while him firing his shotgun at me. I hid in the woods until daylight, but by that time, the cops were after me. I rode him as far as I could, trying to get away...get him safe, but I accidentally rode through private property.

"I think I heard about that...that was you!"

"Yeah..." I lowered my head in embarrassment. "Since the judge was impressed with me though, even though I broke the law. I had animal right activists on my side, so that made me feel better. At least now they know about the farm, so the abuse can stop. The judge gave me a reduced sentence because of it, and gave me a choice between the Detention Center, and here. I didn't even know about this place, but Carlisle was there in the courtroom, offering me this job without even knowing me."

"And you took it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, best decision I've made."

She smiled before slowly leaning forward. Before I turned my head, not ready for a kiss on the lips, but she turned hers instead, kissing my cheek softly. The corner of her mouth touching mine made it hard to control myself.

"Thank you for telling me."

/-/

"I forgot to ask you, how was the slammer?" Jane asked as we walked the mulched trail to the construction site.

"Not all it's cracked up to be. I think you should get arrested in a bigger town if you want the full experience. I think the three of us were the only ones in there."

"He probably just wanted more than one person to arrest. Being Sheriff in this town has to be boring as fuck, since not much goes on here."

"He was a bit of a jerk. If it weren't for Esme, I'd still be in there."

"Well, good news...he was fired."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Jacob told his dad that the Sheriff didn't allow you guys to make your one phone calls, which is legally required. This was like his 'third strike' or something. Apparently he breaks the law himself, often. He was fired this morning and the new Sheriff is already on his way."

"Wow...let's hope he's nicer..."

"Bella, there you are!" Esme called. "Someone called for you."

Who could it be? I pretty much had left everything and everyone from my old life behind me.

"Here's the number."

She dug in her back pocket and pulled out a scrap piece of paper.

"It sounded urgent. Go on in our house and use the phone, dear."

"Oh, thanks."

I took the paper and walked back the way I came, and headed into the Cullen house. I found the phone easily and punched in the unfamiliar number and waited.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"This is Bella." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Bells, it's so good to hear your voice!"

_Wait a second.._.

"Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, cliffy! So what did you think of their first date? Can you guess who the new Sheriff is going to be? ;) And what do you think Bella's dad wants? Hm...**

**P.S. - I sketched a little map of the Cullen Ranch, so if you want to see that, the link is on my profile. I hope that gives you a better idea of where things are.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad?"

"Of course, Bella, who else?"

My head was spinning with confusion.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"I'm a cop, Bella. I can find out pretty much anything."

"Right."

"Which means I know about the other night..."

"Charlie...I had nothing to do with that. I've changed since the last time I saw you..."

"They told me they took a blood sample, it better be clean, Missy."

"Dad, I haven't touched a drug in over a year. I don't want to go back to that. That's why I left everything behind."

"You can't leave your family behind, Bella."

"Mom sure wasn't helping, and you weren't even there, so yes, I can leave my family behind."

"Bella, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. As for your mother, she finally agreed to go to rehab to get some help. She'll be better in no time."

"Right." I said again, not believing it.

"The reason I called was to let you know, that I'm going to be the new Sheriff in Shilo."

_WHAT!_

"Uh...come again?"

"You heard me. I think it will be a great way for me to be involved in your life again."

_Oh, hell no!_

"You're the one who left us in the first place, and now all of a sudden you move here to wiggle your way back into my life."

"Bella...I just want another chance."

"I can't do this right now. I have work to do, and I need to think about things."

"Well, I'll see you soon. Bye." He said, hanging up before I could protest.

_Son of a bitch..._

I hung the phone up and placed it back in it's holder, resisting the urge to bang my head on the nearest wall.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from behind me, making jump.

I whipped around and found Edward cautiously entering the room.

"God, you scared me..."

"No, it's Edward. But I can see how you'd be mistaken." He teased.

As much as I fought it, a smile still broke across my face as I shook my head at him.

"So, _are_ you okay?"

"No." I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"My dad, he's...going to be the new Sheriff here."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"He left my mom and I when I was young. He only called a handful of times a year, and I haven't even _seen_ him in over three. Now he calls and acts like he's entitled to be in my life without my permission."

"Oh, I see."

"If he _asked _to be in my life, rather than _tell _me, I might have had a different reaction."

"I see why you are upset, but I think everyone deserves a second chance, don't you?"

"Yeah, but...I don't know. Lately with the drug thing, and now this...it's like everything from my past is coming to bite me in the ass for a second time. But enough of my overly dramatic and complicated life, how's it going with you and Jake? I haven't seen him since the other night."

"Because you've been spending all your time with Alice. But, Jake and I are actually going on our first date tonight. He's going to come pick me up and take me to a nice restaurant in Diablo City."

"Nice as in...dress up nice?"

"Yup! And if I do say so myself, I clean up rather nicely."

"I bet you do. I hope you two have a _fabulous _time!" I teased.

"That's cute." He said before grabbing me and tickling my sides.

I fought him for a few seconds, trying to take control, but he was too big and strong.

"Uncle! Uncle! FOR GOD'S SAKES, UNKLE!" I yelled as I gasped for air.

He finally let me go, and by that time, we were both in a fit of giggles.

"So this is what you two are doing instead of working. Why didn't you invite me!"

We both looked up to see Alice in the doorway of the living room with her arms crossed over her tiny body, fake pouting.

"Well, I came in to make a phone call, Eddie was the one that started the tickling..." I said before giving him a quick slap on the arm.

To which he just stuck his tongue out at me like a five year old. Alice took advantage of my distraction, and the next thing I knew, she was on my back, reaching around to tickle my sides.

"No!" Was all I got out before I busted out laughing again when her small fingers poked at my ribs.

I fell to my knees trying to cover my sides with my hands, while Edward joined in and started tickling Alice from the back. She squealed before I fell all the way to the ground in front of her. Turning around to Edward, she tried to get him to stop, but with like me, he was just too strong.

"Okay! I'm done, I give up!" Alice said as she giggled.

Both of them collapsed to the floor too, out of breath from all the laughing. Alice's head rested on my stomach, while Edward was a few feet away, resting against the wall. I pushed a wisp of her hair out of her beautiful face, and before I pulled my hand away, she grabbed it and kissed my fingers lightly. I blushed, even though I'm sure Edward could care less about us, it still was weird to show affection in front of someone.

"_What _are you three doing?" A voice said from behind us.

I froze in panic for a second, not knowing what to do.

"We got in a tickle fight, and now we're resting. Problem?" Alice asked as she let my hand go.

"You know there is work to be done around here. I suggest you get up and help."

This time I identified the voice. Of course, it was the ever so _not _delightful, Rosalie.

"Who put a bee in your bonnet?" Edward asked, not moving.

She didn't answer, just huffed and stomped past us, and left the house without another word.

"She's right though." I said, breaking the silence. "There is work to be done."

"But I don't want to get up." Alice protested. "I'm really comfortable..."

I smiled, not wanting to move either, but we were supposed to be working at the moment. They weren't paying me to lie around on their living room floor, after all.

"Yeah well, you've made me get up when I didn't want to, so this is payback." I said as I sat up. "Come on."

She finally sat up too, by this time, Edward had already made it out the door, and it was just me and her. Before she got up, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her into me, hugging her from behind. I turned my head and kissed her neck shyly, burying my face in her hair afterward.

"Now I _really _don't want to get up."

I inhaled her sweet scent, savoring it before letting her go and standing up. After helping her to her feet, she took my hand and led me outside, back down to mulched trail to the construction site.

/-/

"Seriously?" Alice asked, her voice raising an octave as she screwed in a nail.

"Yeah. He gives me what, a days notice before he gets here? I can't believe it..."  
"Least you won't have that jerk on your case anymore. If you're dad is the new Sheriff, he'll be more inclined to stick up for you if something else comes up, right?"

"I don't know. He didn't seem to believe me when I told him that I've changed. I think he is worried that my blood test will come back positive, even though I told him I haven't touched drugs in over a year now."

"When the test comes back, then he'll now that you were telling the truth. And if he spends enough time around you, then he'll see that you aren't the person you used to be anymore."

"Well, right now I'm too irritated to see him. Thinking he can weasel back into my life like nothing has happened..."

Before Alice could respond, Esme voice carried through the air.

"Alright everyone, we're done for the day!"

I hadn't noticed it had started to get dark, Alice and I had been talking the whole time, so it went by rather quickly. After we put our tools away, Alice drug me into the house again, making me wait in her bedroom as she took a short shower. I took this time to look around her room more carefully, having more time than yesterday. I fingered different little objected and books that sat on shelves, before sitting on the end of her bed to wait for her.

She came out in her towel, hair and body still wet, testing my control. She looked...sexy. I watched her as she ran another towel through her short hair, using both hands, the one covering her body was slowly sliding down. I felt an unfamiliar heat between my legs, so I looked away, focusing my eyes on the floor for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Want to spend the night?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh...I shouldn't. It would probably be weird for everyone, having the help sleep over."

"Oh..."

Her disappointed face was like my kryptonite. I would do anything to make it disappear, and be replaced with her smile that I loved so much.

"But, if you don't mind slumming it, you can stay with me again..."

Her face lit up at my words, before she went over to her closet and grabbed some clothes, and went back in the bathroom. She changed at an unbelievable speed, and was standing in front of me in what seemed like seconds.

"Let's go!"

"Okay, Speedy." I said as I put my hands up in surrender before heading out her door and down the stairs. "But I'll have to take a shower when we get back too, I'm sure I stink..."

"You don't stink, silly. You're just...musty."

"And that's better?"

"I find the scent of must sexy, actually. Is that weird?"

"Coming from you, no." I teased.

I felt a slap on my arm from her before she giggled, wrapped her arms around my neck, and hopped on my back. I carried her down the rest of the stairs before she got off and went to find Esme. Once she found her and told her where she would be for the night, we rode back to my cabin on her four-wheeler.

She parked in the grass before we got off. It was quiet, but the living room light was on, so I figured at least one of the girls was still up. Nonetheless, I unlocked the door quietly, just in case, and was surprised at what we found. Both Heidi and Jane were on the couch. Jane was straddling Heidi as they kissed, their hands all over each other...until they heard us come in. They both froze, eyes wide like deer in headlights, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Whoops, sorry to interrupt!" I grabbed Alice's hand. "Don't mind us, go back to what you were doing." I said as I pulled her down the hall.

When we made it into the safety of my room and closed the door, we both let out a chuckle.

"Took them long enough..." Alice said. "Jane's been pining over Heidi since she got here."

"I'm just glad that Heidi's focus is finally off me, and I can be with you without worrying about her trying to get in the way."

I quickly picked out some night clothes and headed to the bathroom. Not even waiting until the water got warm, I jumped in and soaped up, not wanting to spend too much time away from Alice. This was a weird feeling I was having, I never had grown so attached to anyone like this before. It scared and confused me, but it also excited me.

After rinsing my hair out, I turned the water off and dried myself off. Quickly blow drying my hair to get most the wetness out, before whipping on my P.J.'s and heading back to my room. The doorknob creaked as I turned it, opening the door and finding Alice already in bed, her back facing me, looking like she was asleep. I closed my door and turned off the lights before getting in bed with her, keeping my distance in case she was awake and turned over.

"Alice?" I whispered.

But I got no reply. I leaned in closer and heard her even breathing, she was indeed asleep. I stared at her back for a few moments, wanting to get closer to her, but nervous to at the same time. When I finally got up enough nerve, I scooted towards her, moving the bed slightly. When I got near enough that I could smell her and feel the heat radiating off her, I couldn't hold back now.

Closing the distance between us, I pressed my body against hers softy, not wanting to wake her up. My hand lingered for a few seconds before rounding her torso, caressing her stomach with the palm of my hand. I had to resist the urge to hook my fingers under her shirt to touch her warm skin. As if sensing me, she leaned back further, snuggling as close to my body as she could. After she stopped moving, she let out a small content sigh, and I couldn't help but smile.

With my face buried in her vanilla scented hair, I tingled everywhere we were touching. I matched my breathing to hers, letting the movements lull me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's getting there folks! Next time, Charlie comes to town. DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!**

**P.S. - Do you guys like it better when you have to wait a bit for a chapter, but it's long? Or when I update more frequently, but it's shorter? Let me know.**

**P.S.S. - I found a reference picture for Alice's bedroom, although not exact, it's the closest thing I could find. Links are on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we go again, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, Bella."

_How is it already morning?_

"Come on, I already let you sleep in five minutes past your alarm clock."

"You're too good to me."

"Actually, intentions were completely selfish. I was enjoying the position we're in."

"Mmm. Exactly why we shouldn't get up..."

She giggled, then gave my shoulder a quick kiss.

_Wait, she should have her back to me..._

I opened my eyes then, and was met with hers. Both my arms were arms were around her waist, holding her close to me, and my right leg was nestled in between hers. Our faces were so close, I could feel her breath on my lips. She smiled before her hand moved to my face, moving a clump of hairs out of the way and behind my ear.

Her lips parted before she slowly leaned in and gave me a peck on the nose. My heart started beating faster as she leaned in again and kissed me on my cheek, so close to my lips. I closed my eyes at the feeling, enjoying every second that her lips lingered on my skin.

I had the sudden urge to grab her and bring her lips to mine, but I held back. I didn't want our first kiss to be here, when we didn't have time to savor it. No, I would ask her on a proper date, and at the end of the night, I would hopefully have enough courage to kiss her.

We parted then, Alice getting up to put her jacket and pants back on, while I picked out a shirt and shorts, and changed while she had her back to me.

"Would it be weird to say, I'm gonna miss you?" I said softly.

"No." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing me into a hug. "We've spent so much time together these past few days, so it feels odd having to be separated."

I gave her a light kiss on her neck before we let each other go.

"I'll see you I a little bit, okay?"

I nodded and she gave me another kiss on my cheek, then slid out my door. I already felt so alone without her, but I knew that was bound to happen. We couldn't be together every single second of every day, unfortunately. I had grown so attached to her in such a short amount of time, and her the same. I just hoped she wouldn't get sick of me, because I seriously doubt I could ever get sick of her.

By the time I got out to the kitchen, Heidi was eating on the sofa watching the news, and Jane was quietly standing in the kitchen, nibbling on her own food. When she saw me, she opened the microwave and got a plate out, setting it in front of me. After a few minutes, the awkward silence was killing me. I didn't have to wait long though, Heidi soon got up, putting her plate in the sink before going outside.

Jane let out a relieved breath before turning to me.

"That was unbelievably awkward."

"That's an understatement." I replied. "Sorry for interrupting you two last night..."

"It's okay. I don't think we should have gone that far anyway. I don't even know how she feels...and I doubt she knows how I do."

"So...tell her."

"Easier said than done. I've known Heidi for a while now, I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Would you rather keep it to yourself and deal with seeing her with another girl eventually...or take the risk and maybe being that girl?"

"I'll have to think about it, wise one." She teased. "Let's go, we got work to do."

I whipped my hair into a ponytail as we headed outside and walked to the dog pens.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jacob drive up in his Porsche. I backtracked then leaned against his car.

"Hey, Jake. How was the date last night?"

"Saying it was amazing, would be an understatement."

"Wow, go you!"

"So, how are things going with you and Alice?" He asked.

"They're..going."

"That's an improvement. We're gonna have to catch up, I haven't talked to you in a few days, and I want all the details!"

"That won't take long. More time to hear about your date with Eddie."

"How about I bring lunch to your cabin, and we can talk then?"

"Great. I'll see you after a while then."

Not five seconds after I watched Jake turn around and drive the way he came, a cop car was coming towards me.

_Great...ruin my day before it's even started._

"Hey, Bells." He said as he got out of his car and walked closer to me. "I know you aren't too happy right now..."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I just came to tell you that your blood test came back negative, and you're allowed to leave the ranch as you please now."

"And you couldn't call and tell me this?"

"I thought if I saw you in person, that you may-"

"What? Change my and and embrace you with loving arms, like nothing has happened? It was idiotic to think that."

I turned to walk away, but his voice brought me back.

"Bella?"

"I have work to do. When I want to see you, I'll call you."

_Which won't be anytime soon._

As I did my work, I thought about how I would ask Alice on a date. I'd never asked _anyone_ on a date, so that made me more nervous. Even thought I was sure she would say yes, I couldn't shake it. I wished I was more confident.

/-/

"So I took him to this fancy restaurant, and he looked fucking hot in his suit. At first I was nervous, but we fell into such great conversation. We literally talked until they closed...and when I dropped him off, I kissed him."

"And how was it?"

"He has the softest lips. It's like heaven, Bella."

I smiled, happy that Jake was happy.

"Enough about me, fill me in on you and Alice."

"Well, we've been seeing each other."

"I know that, get to the good stuff!"

"It's hard to explain. Everything is sort of backwards..."

"How so?"

"We've slept in the same bed multiple times, but we haven't kissed yet."

"That_ is _odd." He teased.

"I want to ask her on a date tonight, but I'm nervous."

"Nervous about asking her out, or nervous about what usually comes after a date?"

_Both._

"I'm not a very experience kisser...I don't want to disappoint her."

"Bella, you shouldn't worry about that. And I'm speaking from experience." He winked.

"Please never mention our kiss _ever_ again."

"Just trust me."

I didn't reply, just finished the rest of my sandwich as I mulled over what he said.

"Can I borrow your car tonight?"

He raised his eyebrows then a smile appeared slowly on his face.

"Of course. You get her!"

/-/

"Hey! Where have you been? I was worried!" Alice said as she ran up to me as I got off my four-wheeler in front of her house.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alice. Jake and I wanted some time to talk, so he brought lunch to the cabin."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." She kissed my cheek. "You should get a cell phone, then you could have just texted me."

"Yeah, I probably should. Maybe we can go into town this weekend and shop for one. Which reminds me, my blood test came back negative, so I'm a free bitch, baby!"

She giggled before rolling her eyes at me.

"That's great! To celebrate we should go out tonight and party like it's 1999!"

I just raised my eyebrow and gave her a 'uh, no' look before I grabbed her hand and started walking down the mulched path to the construction site.

"I was thinking more like going into town to see a movie. Like...a date?"

I said as she eyed me carefully. Then broke out into the biggest smile I've ever seen, and jumped in my arms.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said before squeezing me tighter.

"I take that as a yes...?"

"I couldn't say no to that face of yours, if I tried."

That made my heart leap in the air.

_Yes, tonight I would have the courage..._

"Holy shit!" I said as we came into the clearing.

"I know right, their working all day everyday now, and it should be done in no time."

"Uh, yeah...I'd say so."

The outside looked like minutes from completion. The deck was finished and only seemed to need a sealant to prevent water damage. Jacob, Edward, and Rosalie were putting in the windows while Bobby, Embry, and Emmett were working on the roof. Esme stood back watching to make sure they, but mostly Emmett, were being careful.

After Esme saw us watching, she gave us the job of applying the sealant to the deck. We working for an hour and a half before we finished, and we went to the door around back to peek inside. It looked bigger inside than outside and I couldn't wait to see when everything is done and Alice decorates.

The back door was in the space that was supposed to be the bedroom. A small room that was attached was to be the bathroom. The next room, Alice informed me, was going to be the kitchen/dining area. And then the last room, which was the biggest, and also had the biggest window, was going to be her painting studio.

"It's going to be great when I actually get to decorate!" Alice said excitedly. "Jake got me some Native American blankets and dream catchers to hang around. It's going to be perfect, my own little getaway. But of course, you're invited any time."

"I feel special." I teased.

"_Okay everyone, we're done for today!"_ Esme called from outside.

After I told Alice to get changed and wait for me at her house, I headed back to my cabin more excited than ever. Once there, I took a shower, then changed into the nicest clothes I owned. My pretty purple shirt with hole-less skinny jeans, and a pair of leather boots that Alice had insisted on getting me. When I got done, the Porsche was already sitting outside with a note stuck on the steering wheel.

_Have a great time, and be careful with my baby. -Jake _

I bit my lip as I got in and started the engine. The purring calmed me down as I stepped on the gas, quickly taking me to the Cullen house. When I got there, Alice was sitting on the porch, as beautiful as always. She was wearing a green silk shirt with blue skinny jeans, similar to mine. Though she dared to wear heels instead of flats. She was surprised to see me pull up in Jake's ride, but I could see that she was pleased, she loves the Porsche.

We got to the theater in record time. Thank God, Charlie was elsewhere, or else he would no doubt have given me a speeding ticket. After Alice picked a movie, we got to our theater and took a seat in the back, so we'd have more privacy in case other people came in. Fortunately no one else did, and I relaxed more.

We watched the previews, and every time one ended we would say if we thought it looked interesting or not. A few appealed to both of us, and I was sure we'd at least go see one together at some point. When the lights dimmed I bit my lip, we fell silent, the movie starting.

I wanted to put my arm around her, but the cheesy 'yawn move' that all the guys do, wasn't how I wanted to do it. Trying to be smooth, I lifted up the armrest in between us and gently pulled her into me. She grinned as she cuddle closer, resting her head in the crook of my neck, and wrapping her arm around my stomach.

I really didn't pay much attention to the movie. I spent the majority of the time with my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of just...being with Alice. Her movement brought me out of my daze, and opened my eyes, acting like I just saw the whole thing, when I really had no idea what the movie was really about.

"So what did you think?" She asked.

_Crap...think, think, think!_

"It could have been better..." My voice came out higher than usual.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I wasn't sure if she bought it or not. She seemed to as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the car. We got there too soon, but I opened the door for her, which she seemed to like. By this time, the sun was about to set, and I wanted to enjoy it with her.

I drove along the familiar road for a few minutes before turning onto the dirt road. Immediately she turned to me, with questioning eyes.

"Why are you taking me to the cliff? Planning on taking advantage of me?" She teased.

"No, I want to watch the sunset with you."

I sat on the hood of the car, letting my legs dangle as I waited for Alice to join me. She did a few seconds later, though she didn't sit beside me, but positioned herself between my legs and leaned back against me. I rest my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist as the sun started to disappear under the horizon, splashing shades of orange across the sky before it vanished and started to fade.

Even after, we stayed in the same position, enjoying the feel of each other. When I mustered up enough bravery, I turned her little body around until she was facing me. I was thankful that she wore those heel, because now she was at my eye line...and lip line. He big eyes were filled with desire, and I'm sure mine were too. I brought a hand up to her face, stroking her skin gently before slipping it behind her neck and pulling her closer.

Our lips met excitement, and a wave of warmth rushed through my body. It was something I had never imagined that I could feel, and I savored every second of it. We only parted so she could tilt her head sideways for better access, her tongue snaking out and pushing past my lips with ease, and into my hot mouth. Hers was a tad cooler than mine, but I loved the sensation, eliciting a throb between my legs.

When she was done massaging my tongue, she recoiled, giving my bottom lip a sensuous suck before raking her teeth across, and pulling back. We both were gasping for breath, holding on tightly to one another as we recovered.

"That was amaz-"

I didn't let her finish. Instead, I pressed my lips to hers again, wanting to experience the sensations again. I wasn't disappointed either, and so I fervently kissed her until all light was gone from the sky, and the stars were shining bright above us.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to know what I'm working on, when I'll post a new chapter of any of my stories, or even if I want some readers suggestions, follow me on my new Twitter: (CeceAshUpdates) The direct link is on my profile, at the bottom of the page. **

**P.S. - I'm sure most of you saw the leaked Breaking Dawn pics/video. May I just say, HOLY SHIT! November can't come soon enough!**


	11. Chapter 11

A week had gone by since Alice and I's first kiss, and things were going great. Jacob and Edward were going strong, and we even had a double date with them in Diablo City a few nights ago. Jane had finally told Heidi how she felt, and now they were together. Charlie hadn't come back to the ranch to talk to me again, and I hadn't called him either. I was still too angry at him for coming here to.

I didn't give him too much thought though. Alice was my main focus ninety-nine percent of the time, and I liked it that way. Though I still wasn't comfortable with PDA, Alice was fair game while behind closed doors. She didn't seem to mind, understanding that this was all new for me, and that I wasn't quite ready yet.

The only people that knew about us were Jacob, Edward, Heidi, Jane, and Esme. Even I thought that having that many people know would bug me, but I knew them and trusted them, so it was different. They were all supportive, even Esme, which I think I was the most happy about. From the very beginning, she never treated me any differently. She stood up for me when she barely knew me, and treated me with love and respect, like a member of the family.

She even expressed to me in private that she was happy that I was seeing Alice. But she also gave me the talk about not hurting her daughter. I would never even dream of hurting Alice, she was my sun, the main reason for my happiness and new found courage. I owed so much to her, and had no idea how I could ever repay her...but I'm sure she could come up with a few things.

Ever since our kiss, we had gotten more intimate. The kissing led to touching, and we all knew where the touching would go. I wasn't ready for sex yet, so she kept her hands above my waist, but gave me permission to touch her anywhere and everywhere. That was my Alice for you.

I hadn't gotten the nerve to touch her yet, but she took advantage of the 'waist up rule' right away. So far she had only caressed me through my clothes, but I ached to have her skin on mine. Tonight after my shower, I didn't put a bra on for that specific reason. And I was sure that Alice would be more than happy about it.

I finished drying my hair, and took one last look in the mirror, ruffling it to try and look more sexy. I took a deep breath as I smoothed the wrinkles in my wifebeater and boxers, then headed back to my room. Alice was waiting for me patiently in bed, and I couldn't help but smile when she raised and eyebrow to me, and gestured for me to come join her.

I quickly closed the door behind me, turned off the light, and literally jumped in bed with her. Getting under the cool covers, our lips found each others in the darkness easily, starting out sweet and innocent, with a few pecks here and there. It wasn't until she pulled me on top of her, when our kisses grew more passionate. Her fingers weaved their way through my slightly damp hair and pulled me closer, slipping my body in between her legs.

My hands found the hem of the shirt she had on, and let my fingers glide under the soft fabric, and across the smooth skin of her stomach. I felt her toned muscles move under my touch, spreading goosebumps as I explored. After a few minutes, my hand had made it's way to the small of her back, holding her close as her tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking permission to enter.

As I opened for her, she flipped us over, her now on top, straddling me as she plunged her tongue inside my mouth. I didn't even bother fighting for dominance, I gave in to her, knowing she would have won anyway. I felt her smile against my lips, knowing why I was letting her take over so easily. Yes, in bed, Alice was boss...and I was completely happy with that.

Finally one of her hands left my hair, and made their way down my neck, past my collar bone, and without hesitating, cupped my small breast. Immediately she let my lips go and stared down at me, grinning about not having a bra to deal with.

"You're welcome." I simply said.

Her lips crashed to mine, getting more aggressive. She squeezed me harder, making me moan into her mouth. I pulled her hand down momentarily, wanting to hook it under my shirt so she could feel my skin, but she took it as a 'stop' instead, and moved back. I grabbed her shirt and drew her back down to me, taking her hand in mine again, and guiding it under the thin fabric.

I could see she was surprised, but pleased as I lead her hand further up my body. She leaned down and kissed me at the same time her hand reached my breast. Her lips were so soft this time, nothing like the aggressive kiss just a minute ago. I couldn't decide which I liked better, so I settled on any kiss that was from Alice, was great. I could kiss her all day, or in this case, all night, if I could.

But we had to sleep sometime, and I think she could sense me getting tired as my movements slowed. When she rolled off me is when I noticed the dull throb between my legs, and the definite wet spot on my panties. I didn't need that as a reminder that I didn't get any, so before Alice could cuddle against me, I hopped out of bed.

"One moment, please." I said as I got up and went in search of some clean undies.

"Toss me a pair too." She replied before I felt her discarded pair hit me in the back.

I found two and changed quickly, knowing it was dark enough that she wouldn't be able to see much of anything, then threw the second one to her, and it landing on her face. I giggled before I got in bed, as she slipped the new pair on. I felt better now, and the throbbing had subsided for the most part, thankfully.

She seemed to have cooled down too, and now we were both realizing how tired we were. It had been a long day, we had worked on the inside of the cabin for an hour longer than usual, and the heat hadn't helped. We were both excited to see it finally finished, and Alice was more than ready to go out and buy things to decorate it with.

We had made plans to go to IKEA in Diablo City the next day and shop. And I was happy that she wanted me to go shopping with her. More happy that it wasn't clothes shopping. But then again, IKEA is like the ultimate mall...so maybe I should be worried.

She took me out of my thoughts as her arm snacked around my waist and spooned me, hugging me close to her tiny body, kissing the back of my neck before we drifted off together.

/-/

I was woken up by the bed shaking violently, accompanied by Alice's happy voice.

"Bella, get up! We're going to IKEA!"

_And so it begins._

"Bella Bear, come on!"

Oh yeah, she came up with that pet name a few nights ago when I bear hugged her, because I hadn't seen her all day. I had to admit, I loved it. Plus it was much better than 'Bella Wella', I shot that down rather quickly.

She continued to jump until I opened my eyes. She plopped down next to me then, giving me a peck on the nose before hopped off the bed.

"Get up, shower, get dressed, and be prepared to shop 'til you drop! I will be back in no more than twenty minutes."

I saluted her as she whipped on her shoes, eliciting a giggle before she left. After she closed the door, I heard the thudding of her tiny feet run down the hall. She was so much like a little kid, which is a big part of the reason I'm attracted to her. And she also tends to bring out a little kid in me, which is nice, because I hadn't really been a kid since about twelve.

Reluctantly I got up, taking a glance at the clock as I swung my legs over onto the floor. Eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday...meh. I hurried up, showering and dressing in about ten minutes, before I grabbed my wallet and headed out into the living room.

Not surprisingly, Jane and Heidi were making out pretty intensely in the kitchen, so I passed them as quietly as I could and slipped out the door. I only had to wait about five minutes before Alice drove up in her bright yellow Mini-Cooper. I jumped in the car and she sped off, like the little speed demon she is. Though I had to convince her to slow down, like usual. I really didn't want to be pulled over, especially by Charlie.

I wasn't really getting any closer to wanting to talk to him, and I'm sure it was bugging him a lot more than it was me. Eventually I would like to sit down and tell him how I feel about everything, but since he came here without warning, I was still angry about that, plus the anger I had been harboring since I was twelve, when he left.

I pushed that out of my mind as I focused my attention on Alice, who was being surprisingly quiet in the driver's seat. I laid back into the seat and watched her. She had a far away looking in her green eyes, that made me want to know everything that she was thinking about in this moment. And there isn't a better way to, then to be straight forward.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

She took her eyes off the road for a few seconds to look me in the eye, then gave me a big smile.

"I was thinking about what color comforter I should get."

Not what I was expecting, but that's Alice for you.

"And what color are you leaning towards? No, let me guess...green?"

"You know me well, but I was thinking about purple..." She trailed off.

I faked gasped and put my hand over my mouth as if I were in shock.

"Alice Cullen doesn't want something green? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's your favorite color, and I like it too."

"But it's not my cabin, it's yours...pick what you want."

"It could be_ our _cabin...one day." She said shyly.

Strangely, that didn't scare me. I could really see myself living happily with Alice in her cute little cabin in the woods.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to go so fast-"

"Alice, you don't have to apologize. I would like it to be ours one day."

She smiled and turn back to the road, and I could help but grin myself.

"Purple it is, then."

/-/

Since IKEA didn't open until ten, we spent the time walking around the downtown plaza for a place to eat. Eventually we came across a First Watch restaurant and got a nice breakfast. Alice got blueberry pancakes, while I settled for hash browns, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Though I did take a bite of her pancakes, and she stole a few fork fulls of my hash browns.

I liked sharing food with her. Usually it would bug me if someone was taking my food, but not with Alice. It seemed to be that she was an exception to most things I didn't like, and that just gave me more proof as to why we are pretty perfect for each other.

After eating and walking around for a little bit more, it was late enough to head over to our destination. Even though they had just opened, there was already a good amount of car in the parking lot. I took my focus off that and my eyes landed on the bright blue and yellow building.

"Whoa...that's a big store." I said.

"It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" She said before pulling into a parking spot. "Well, not the color scheme, but...you know what I mean."

I had to agree with her, blue and yellow does not look good on buildings. But, the size was more intimidating than anything.

_God help me._

"Okay, enough standing around, lets go!" She grabbed my hand and practically made me run with her to the entrance.

It looked bigger in here than on the outside, two full stories of anything you could imagine. By the time I stopped being awestruck, Alice had already gotten a map and pencil. I'm sure that paper would be filled up in no time, since it was Alice in all. We started our treck, and shockingly she didn't stop in the first area, which was Cooking and Eating.

She then explained that Esme already had some kitchen things she already bought for her, so there was no need. So we went right through, into the Textiles and Rugs area. She quickly scanned the area, then took off to the right where they had a huge amount of rugs to choose from. The biggest ones were hangings from the wall, and the smaller ones were stacked in piles according to textures.

She immediately went to the furry lavender rug that was sticking out of the pile nearest to us, and ran her hands through it. Then made me do it. It felt like I was petting a dog, but I had to admit, it was so soft, that I liked it. I doubt that it would go with much, but still.

"Where are you wanting to put a rug?" I asked.

"Either a big one under the bed, because I think it would look cute, or under the kitchen table, so everything will tie-in."

I had to hand it to her, she knew what she wanted. I wouldn't doubt if she had the whole house planned out by now.

While she kept looking through the rugs, I went across the way and started looking at flooring. They had some pretty interesting designs, but the sealed, dark hardwood looked the best to me. I turned around when I felt a light tap on m shoulder, already knowing it was Alice, but I came face to...fabric with a rug.

"Oh, I really like this one." I said as I took it from her so I could see her face.

"Me too, and I'm glad I found it. It was hiding at the bottom of a pile." She pulled the paper and pencil out of her pocket. "Since this one is small, I think it would go nicely under a kitchen table."

She wrote the number down before I put it back where she got it, and moved on. She took the shortcut into Home Organization, and searched for a multi-storage drawer, that would be perfect to put her supplies in. She found two that she really liked, and ended up choose the clear one with four drawers stacked on each other.

Next was Lighting, where she wrote down the order for the spiral, earth friendly bulbs. I think she wrote down for twenty, so we had plenty of extra in case we needed them. Plus she wanted to replace the one in my room with it. My baby and I were going green, or at least starting to.

Once done with that, we headed to the second to last area where they had Frames, Home Décor, and the Greenroom. We picked out some nice black frames, because she wanted to be able to hang her photography, plus the pictures of her family. Over the next twenty minutes, she mulled over if she had room for a full sofa, or just a love-seat. Needing to measure, she called Esme, who quickly took one for her and then decided on a small love-seat.

Though she couldn't find one that 'called out to her', it didn't deter her one bit from finding one. Vowing to look online to find the perfect one before heading in the elevator to go up to the second floor. The doors had barely closed before her lips were on mine and her hands were on my face, holding me there. I was thankful that no one else was in here with us, so I enjoyed it as much as I could before she pulled away again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "For what?"

"Coming with me, silly. I know you aren't too keen on shopping, so I'm happy that you agreed to come with me."

I leaned down and pecked her on the lips quickly before the doors slid open.

"Well, it's hard to say no to you." I teased.

She bite her lips as she smiled, looping her arm around mine as she dragged me past the children's area and into the Bed and Bath section.

After that she disappeared from my view, so I just took my time looking at the different styles of bed frames as I waited for her to come back. I sat down on the edge of one for a few minutes, and I must have been deep in thought before I heard her voice come up behind me.

"Bella!"

_Jesus Christ!_

I think I literally jumped out of my hyde for a second.

"I think I found the perfect one, come look!"

The perfect one of what, I had no idea, but I knew I'd find out in a few seconds. She quickly dragged me over to the corner, as if she was afraid it would disappear at any moment, and I needed to see it before it did.

"Ta-da!"

It was a beautiful purple comforter with a black velvet floral pattern across it and the matching pillows.

"So...what do you think?"

Really? Could she not see it in my eyes?

"I love it." I said as I let my hand run along the soft fabric.

"Yay! I think it's the one, then."

She scribbled the number down without even looking at the price, so when she did that, I checked. Seventy dollars.

"And the matching drapes are going to look so good in the bedroom!"

Pointing with her pencil, I followed her gaze to the purple drapes, with the black floral patter lining the top. I checked the price on those as well, another forty bucks. I had no idea if a hundred bucks was cheap for a bed set and drapes, since I didn't have much shopping experience. And it was impossible to tell with Alice, since money wasn't an issue.

I rubbed my lower back with both my hands as I stretched, catching Alice's attention.

"Does your back hurt, honey?"

"Still tired from yesterday, I think."

"Well, I think this is good for today. Maybe later I can give you a massage to thank you properly for coming with me." She winked.

My core tightened just thinking about her delicate hands on my body. I don't even think she knows the full extent of her affect on me...

"Come on, let's go place my order and get out of here."

I didn't protest, and waited patiently as she filled out all the necessary paperwork to have everything delivered to the ranch in a few days. When she was done, we walked back out to the car and headed back home. I caught myself then...home. Yes, the Cullen Ranch was the closest thing to a home I have had in years. Even when my sentence here ended, I would stay as long as they would have me. I liked the job, I liked the people, and most of all, I wanted to stay with Alice.

When we got back to the ranch, Alice and I were both bushed, still tired from yesterday, and getting up early this morning. We decided to take a nap, and easily fell asleep in each others arms.

/-/

We woke up after the sun had gone down, and I was happy that tomorrow would be Sunday. Another day without work, and to get back on my regular sleeping schedule, and the best part, to spend time with my girlfriend. After a short discussion, she decided that she wanted to fix me dinner at her house, and I definitely wasn't opposed to that.

I hadn't tasted her cooking before, so I was excited. We passed Heidi and Jane, who were, none other than, kissing on the sofa. We rolled our eyes at them before stepping outside and giggling. Then Alice got a twinkle in her eye before throwing her arms around my neck and pushing me up against the door, attacking my lips as she did so.

I smiled into the kiss as my arms slid around her petite waist, bringing her closer as I took her bottom lip in between mine. But what happened next, nothing could have prepared me for.

"Bella, what's going on?"

We both jumped at the unexpected voice coming from the darkness. When we turned to see who it was, Charlie stepped into the dim light hanging above the cabin door, and I could have sworn my heart stopped.

"Alice, I think you should go. I'll meet you at the house in a few." I said, still staring him down.

I didn't want her to be involved in this, because the tone of his voice wasn't a happy one.

She sighed, but did as I said. Charlie waited until she had gotten in her car, and drove off before he spoke again.

"Bella..." He said, trying to control his anger.

"It's none of your business, dad."

I tried to sound confident, but he didn't have any of it.

"None of my business? You're my daughter! I think I have a right to know why my daughter is kissing another girl! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you acting out because I'm here now?"

"My relationship with Alice has nothing to do with you."

"I thought I raised you better..."

"This has nothing with how I was raised. And you were hardly ever there anyway, so you have no right to say that you raised me."

"You know, you're right. If I had been there, you would have turned out normal."

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I got fed up of waiting for you to call me. And I'm glad I did, maybe now I can help you."

"I don't need help. I can't change who I am...or I would have a long time ago."

As soon as that came out, I regretted saying it. If it weren't for my dislike of being...gay, then I wouldn't have done all the things that got me here. It brought me to Alice, and she is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"You can still change, I can help you."

"I don't want your help, I just want you to leave me alone."

I quickly opened the door and slipping in, closing it fast behind me and locking it. My weak attempt to escape him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Heidi asked from the couch with a concerned look on her face.

"_I'm not done talking to you!" _Charlie yelled through the door, banging it once with his fist before he retreated to his car and left.

"No...I'm not."

My knees gave out and I slid down the door, letting the tears finally fall. Heidi was over to me in an instant, pulling my hair back from my face and rubbing my shoulder in an effort to comfort me.

"What happened?"

"He caught me and Alice kissing..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh...I think there's a storm brewing.**

**P.S. - My Twitter is (CeceAshUpdates), to get updates on my stories, story/author recommendations , etc., follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains things that may upset some people. You have been warned.**

* * *

"What happened?" Alice asked as soon as we crossed the threshold into her room.

Apparently dinner would have to wait.

"You didn't miss much, I'm fine." I replied.

_Liar._

"Bells, you know you can talk to me, right? You can tell me anything, and I won't judge you."

I hung my head as she pulled me onto the bed with her.

"He...said some things that hurt my feelings. But I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay, B."

She lifted my chin so my eyes could meet hers, and that was it, I was gone. I couldn't lie to her when she was looking at me like that, so I told her everything we said in the short conversation.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with you...or us. You got that?"

I nodded before she slowly climbed on my lap.

"Nothing that feels this right, could be wrong." She whispered.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine. I swallowed hard before I cupped her face and pulled her to me, my doubts about anything were kissed away by her perfect lips. Though eventually we were interrupted by my stomach growling, we both giggled and headed down to the kitchen hand in hand.

/-/

On Sunday, Alice and I spent most the morning in her bed. Sleeping in, talking, kissing, not wanting to leave. Eventually it was lunchtime, and we both showered before heading downstairs. Esme, Jacob, Edward, and Emmett were all in a circle talking in front of the porch when we got there.

"Hey, Alice...we just got a call about some abandoned dogs in Maple Valley." Esme said.

"Where's that?"

"Well, it will be a long drive. It's in the next state, but you should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

_Tomorrow afternoon? How would I go without Alice that long?_

Great, now I'm becoming needy, ugh.

"When are we heading out?" Alice asked.

"After you're done eating. The caller said it was pretty urgent and to get down there as soon as we could. So go chow down everyone, when you're done I'll give you the directions."

They all nodded and headed to the food table, leaving me and Alice at the porch. She turned around and gave me a sad look.

"So much for our day together."

"Well, you're not gone yet. We still have lunch before you have to leave."

She nodded then gestured that we get our food, then unexpectedly led me behind the house. I followed her to a cute wooden gazebo, where we sat down at a picnic table in the middle of it. I brought her hand up to my lips before I let her go, and we started eating. We finished eating about fifteen minutes later, and shortly after, Esme called for her.

I kissed and hugged her before we went back, then waved her goodbye as they drove off. Esme then asked me if I didn't mind working with the horses today, since the boys and Alice were gone. I agreed, wanting something to do now that she was gone, but happy I'd have tomorrow off and I'd get to spend it with her when she got back.

I hopped on a four-wheeler and headed to the stables, Jacob arriving seconds after me. We both worked on cleaning out the stalls for hours, taking a break now and then. We mostly talked about Edward and Alice...yeah, we were whipped. It wasn't until we were getting close to being done, that his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yeah. Okay. Alright. Bye." I flipped his phone closed.

"My dad needs me back at the rez..." He said guiltily.

"Go on, I got this, Jake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just have to finish with the hay and I'm done."

He gave me a warm smile before he hugged me and kissed me on the temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Night, Jake."

He ran off, back through the stables and I continued stacking the hay behind the building for another ten minutes. By this time the sun was nearing the horizon and I was bushed.

"Bella?"

I jumped from the voice behind me. I turned and found Bobby, another ranch hand, approaching.

"You scared me." I said, putting my hand to my chest, feeling it pound.

"Sorry, maybe I should wear a cowbell." He teased.

"That would certainly help."

There was an awkward moment of silence, mostly me waiting for him to speak since he came to me.

"So, I talked to your dad last night."

"Oh, really?"

Not like I cared, but I did wonder why he would bring it up.

"Yeah...he got real drunk. Started telling secrets." He said nonchalantly.

My heart stopped for a beat as I took off my gloves.

"What kind of secrets?" I asked cautiously.

"He said that you were..._consorting _with other women."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told him. It's nobody's business but mine."

"Oh, Bella." He stepped closer. "Your dad just wants to help you. I can even help you, if you want."

"I don't need help."

"I think you do. You've lost your way. Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?"

"You should go." I said through my teeth.

This dude was seriously about to get me angry.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

He started to turn away from me, but when I was about to let out a sigh of relief, he turned back, and back-handed me across the face. I lost my balance and fell back, bouncing off the hay piled behind me before landing on the ground. I was still trying to register what had just happened when I felt a weight on me, pushing me down. I heard the jingle of his buckle, and that's when I knew what he was doing.

Before I could let out a scream, a big hand covered my mouth, while the other was now at my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping. I started to really struggle now. Kicking my legs, and using both my hands to try and pry his hand away from my mouth, but to no avail. My kicking actually helped him get my pants off, and he didn't even bother trying the same with my underwear, he just ripped it off, and tossed it off the the side before pushing his body in between my legs.

This could not be happening. This is the stuff I see on the news, not something I ever thought could happen to me. My thoughts were interrupted by him, he was moaning as he touched himself, getting ready. After a few more seconds, he spread me wider, then I felt him at my entrance. Begging him with my eyes not to do it did no good, he just smiled before he thrusted into me. Eliciting a whimper from me, he looked pleased with himself. I had never had anything inside of me, not even a tampon, so my body was even more shocked with the sharp pain that came with it.

"Stop struggling or I'll be rougher." He threatened in a low voice.

I didn't want anymore pain, so I stilled my legs, but kept my hands tight around his arm. His movements stopped, then repositioned himself at a different angle before continuing. Putting most his weight on me now, he used his knees to push on the ground rock us back and forth. This time it was slow, not rushed, now that I was cooperating. Soon, my sight started to blur because of my tears, and I wondered when this would finally be over.

The pain hadn't gotten any better, and he starting to slide his manhood in and out of me faster. His breathing changed slightly, and his free hand went from the ground to the hem of my shirt, hooking under it easily, and hand going straight for my chest. Finding a bra in his way, he forcibly pushed it aside and groped me hard enough to where it hurt.

For once in my life, I prayed. Prayed that if there was a God, that he would look past the gay thing and make all this stop. I didn't think I deserved this. Having a guy I barely know taking my virginity without consent, no girl should have to go through this torture. Nothing was happening though, and I started to sob, but it was hard to breath with his big hand over most my face.

I could tell he was getting close now, he breathing had become erratic, and he was moaning like crazy on top of me. I had do something before he came inside of me. He hadn't put on a condom, so there was a major risk that I could get pregnant, and I couldn't take that chance. I didn't want to have any evidence that this even happened...

I quickly racked my brain, trying to think of something to do. I decided to bit his hand, maybe that could distract him long enough to where I could get away. It was worth a shot. I took as big of a breath as I could before opening my mouth as much as I could, and biting down hard. With a curse, he let go, and I let out the biggest scream I could muster up. He recovered fast and back-handed me again, this time drawing blood from my bottom lip.

"Shut up, you stupid cunt!" He yelled before smacking once more.

Next thing I knew, the glove that I had discarded only minutes ago, was being shoved in my mouth as a gag and a guard from my teeth. He started to pump into me hard now, sending waves of pain through my abdomen. I tried to push him away, but it was no use. He was too big and strong, and it was a loosing fight.

With my face throbbing from his hits, my vision useless because of the tears, and the pain of him slamming into me, I felt like I was going to die. At this point, I would rather be dead then endure another second of this. But suddenly there was a loud crack, and he collapsed on me, not moving.

"Bella, it's okay." A familiar voice said. "You're safe now."

The glove was taken out of my mouth and Bobby was pushed off me. That's when I felt a warm liquid spill out of me and run down my leg.

"Shit..." She huffed.

I wiped my eyes, trying to clear my vision as best as I could. When I was done, I saw that my savior was none other than Rosalie. With Esme standing behind her with a piece of wood in her hand, making sure that if Bobby woke up, she could be ready.

"Come on, Bella." Rosalie said as she tried to stand me up. She managed to pull my jeans up before my knees gave out and I fell into her arms. To my surprise, Rosalie picked me up bridal style with no trouble. I wrapped my tired, heavy arms around her neck, holding her tight as she talked with Esme. I was too busy fighting back more tears, and trying to stop the loud pounding of my heart in my ears to know what was all said.

She carried me for another minute before she started to put my feet down on the ground. She held me up as Esme set, what looked like towel, down on the back seat before Rosalie picked me back up and gently set me down in the car. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want blood on her nice leather seat either.

She closed the door, and I leaned up against it for support. Her and Esme talked for a few more moments before she climbed in the back with me, and Esme took the wheel.

"W-where are we going?" I managed to choke out.

"The hospital, honey." Rosalie answered. "Come here."

She scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around my sore, shivering body. I fell into her, resting my head in the crook of her neck as I let my tears fall again. She hugged me tighter as I sobbed into her shoulder, making a wet spot in her shirt. I clutched the hem of her shirt in my hand, feeling safe in her arms for the time being.

Even though I kept my eyes closed, I could feel that Esme was speeding. My guess was that the nearest hospital was in Diablo City, and at the rate we were probably going, it wouldn't take long to get there. The bumps in the road didn't help at all. I had gotten as comfortable as I could, but then when we'd hit a bump, it would send a shooting pain through me. And that couldn't be too good.

Finally the bumps had passed, and I was pretty sure I was almost asleep when Rose spoke up again.

"We're here, sweetie. I'll come around the other side and get you."

I nodded and waited for her, opening my eyes and taking a slow glance around. I saw the lit up entrance to the ER not too far away, before she blocked it by opening the door. I would have fallen out, but her arms were around me in a second, lifting me out with easy and carrying me towards the building.

It must have been a slow night, because she had only said a few words, and I was on a gurney in seconds, with Rose standing above me, pushing hair out of my face. She disappeared for a few seconds, but before I could panic, I saw her and Esme by my side again, and the rolling had stopped. I figured then had taken me some place more private than the middle of the ER, which I was glad for, even if there weren't many people around anyway.

"Hello, miss...can you tell me your name?" A woman on my other side asked.

"B-bella. Swan."

"Okay, Bella. First and foremost, I want to tell you what happened, wasn't your fault."

"I-I know."

"Can you please tell me what happened?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know it's hard, darling. But we need this information. I'm going to send in a counselor, she deals with these incidents a lot, so you can trust her."

I could only nod as I closed my eyes. The pounding in my face was more prominent now that I was laying still. I could only imagine what my face looked like. Maybe a bruised banana? That's sure what it felt like.

A few minutes went by before I heard the curtain pull back and footsteps approach me again. I opened my eyes to a younger woman than the last, with fiery red hair, big baby blue eyes, and an understanding, small smile on her lips.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Victoria, I'm the hospital counselor..." I started to tune out what she was saying, not purposefully, but because I was getting anxious.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Can you please tell me what happened?" She asked, her voice showing no sign of irritation.

"Uh..."

"Maybe it would be better if we had some private time." She said to Esme and Rosalie.

They both nodded and turned to leave, and my chest tightened.

"No!" I said, grabbing the sleeve of Rosalie's shirt.

"Okay, Bella...I'll stay." She said as she slipped her hand into mine.

She quickly pulled up a chair and sat down, giving me a nod. I loosened my grip on her hand slightly and turned back to the counselor.

"Start from the beginning, whever you're ready."

"I-I was working late." I stuttered. "He startled me. Hit me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and he was on top of me."

"Then what?"

She was going to make me say it...

"He...raped me."

I could of sworn it hurt just to say the word.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Thank you for telling me." She patted my free arm. "Now a nurse is going to have to do a medical exam, would you like me to explain what she's going to do?"

I nodded, having no idea what was coming.

"She's going to collect samples, if any, for evidence. Afterward she's going to clean you up." She said, glancing at the now dried blood on my jeans. "Then she's going to have to do some tests. HIV and AIDS, which involves a saliva and blood test."

_Nothing I haven't done before..._

"Once that's done, she's going to feel you for any indication that you may have internal injuries. If so, then you'll go through a body scan, if not, you don't have to worry about it."

Sounds easy enough, I guess.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay. The nurse will be in here soon."

Once she left, I turned back to Rosalie, who was already looking at me with sad eyes. She was so beautiful, anything other than a smile on her looked...off. Not to say I've ever seen her smile, but the thought was a distraction that I needed.

It wasn't long before the nurse came in and got the evidence she needed before cleaning me up. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever, but Rosalie by my side comforted me as best as she could. She was the only one right now that I didn't mind touching me. I felt safe with her.

All the tests made me realize everything that had happened tonight, actually did, and I was going to have to live with the consequences. Though I should be feeling so many things right now...my emotions had gone numb, and I would zone out when people were talking to me. Thankfully Rosalie was paying attention and was talking to everyone.

Although maybe that wasn't such a good idea, because I was informed on the way back to the ranch, that I would be going to therapy on Tuesday. Just something I didn't want, talking to a stranger about the most embarrassing and traumatic thing that's ever happened to me.

After everything was done, Esme brought me some clean clothes, and Rosalie helped me change, since I could barely even walk on my own.

/-/

"I don't want to see anyone..." I mumbled as I stared at the cabin.

A moment went by before she cut the engine and unbuckled.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

I shook my head and she got out and went inside. I felt cold and anxious now that she was out of my sight, but she was back before I knew it, and helped me inside. It hurt to walk, the pain between my legs was so profound. If it hurt this bad now, I couldn't imagine how much it's going to hurt in the morning.

I whimpered when I hit the bed,

"Where's Bobby?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"In jail. They had to call in a cop from Diablo City to handle this, since your father is too close to the situation."

_She doesn't even know how close he really is. _I thought bitterly.

"They're going to want to speak with you tomorrow, get a statement, and see if you want to press charges."

"Okay."

I knew most women in this...situation would be afraid to press charges, but I'm not. That bastard needs to be locked up.

She bent down and took my shoes and socks off gently, then helped me lay down, then pulling the covers over me like a protective blanket. Grabbing an empty glass on the nightstand , she held it up to indicate she was going to get me some water. I nodded, and she left. I heard her footsteps go down the hall then stop in the bathroom. The water was running in seconds and I waited patiently for her to return.

She came back a minute later with a cold glass of water and some pain medication. They must have given it to her while I was zoned out. I took it and laid back down, glancing at Rosalie who was watching me carefully.

"Can you stay with me...until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly.

I didn't want to be a burden to her, but she made me feel safe, and I didn't think I could get to sleep without her there.

"Of course."

She leaned into me, gently petting my hair as she pulled stray strands away from my face, at the same time, scratching my scalp with her nails. It felt so good, I'll have to ask Alice to do it sometime.

_Shit...Alice._

As if reading my mind, Rosalie spoke up again.

"Alice is going to be back tomorrow-"

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Bella, she's going to want to see you-"

"Please, I don't want to see anyone, other than you."

She had already seen me at my weakest, and she was the one I trusted the most that was here. I could not let anyone else see me so...broken. Especially Alice. I already felt shitty enough, even though I know it wasn't my fault, I still felt like I had betrayed her. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have the energy for that. I just tried to push everything from my mind, and let Rosalie's petting lull me to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't believe I had actually gotten any sleep. So many things had been on my mind, but I guess the exhaustion wiped me out. The memories flooded back to me of the previous night. Being on the ground, struggling as _he_ violated me. Rosalie and Esme coming to my rescue, the hospital and counselor. Rosalie staying with me until I fell asleep. And now I felt alone and cold. I swallowed hard as I opened my eyes, my heart started pounding as my chest tightened. I shot up in bed in a panic, when a warm arm lightly grabbed mine. I spun around, and came face to face with Rosalie.

"You stayed?" I asked as I caught my breath.

"I figured you would freak out if you woke up alone..."

And she was right, I was seconds away from going berserk, if she hadn't alerted me to her presence.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose."

I nodded then laid back down in bed, my head plopping on the pillow, making a whooshing sound. After a few minutes of silence, I finally got up the courage to ask the question that's been burning in my brain since last night.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you being so nice to me? You've barely spoken a whole sentence to me since I got here. I thought you didn't like me..."

She took a deep breath before sitting up and leaning against the wall, eyes meeting mine when she spoke.

"I was raped a few years ago...so I know how nice it is to have someone around. To feel safe."

Poor Rose. But she was right, it was nice to have someone around. Even more so now that I know she knows what I'm going through.

"And I don't not like you." She said, running her hand through her blonde locks. "I was just jealous."

"Why?"

I didn't think she had any reason to be jealous of me.

"Because Alice spends all her time with you now...and I miss her."  
"Why didn't you just tell her that you wanted to spend more time with her?"

"Because she's been so happy since you two got together, I don't want her to think I'm trying to ruin your relationship."

"It's Alice...I'm sure she wouldn't think that."

She thought about it for a minute, then nodded. I took this time to look around the room, which was fully lighted from the sun outside.

"What time is it?" I asked when I noticed how much light was coming through the window.

"A little after three."

_Holy shit, how long did I sleep?_

"Bella, I know you said you didn't want to see anyone but-"

"I don't."

_I can't._

"Your dad came by, as well as the cop from Diablo City."

"I don't want to see my dad, you hear me?" I raised my voice and sat up, immediately regretting it when a pain shot through me.

"Okay, calm down." She held up both her hands. "I'm not trying to force you into anything."

"When do I have to talk to the cop?"

"Anytime. Just have to call him when you're ready. I have his card, and if you want, I'll be there with you."

"Yes."

I wasn't about to be alone with another guy.

"One other thing..." She hesitated. "Alice and the boys are back..."

My heart rate sped up at the thought.

"Her and Jake are going crazy, wanting to see you."

"No."

"She's your girlfriend, and he's your best friend...you need them more than you need me."

"I can't take it."

"What?"

"The way Alice will look at me."

"She just wants to take care of you-"

"I said, no."

Letting a single tear run down my face, I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I didn't want to her to see me like this, ashamed and weak. I didn't even know if I could handle Jake at the moment.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, changing the tense subject.

I thought about it. I really should be since I didn't have any dinner last night, and as if on cue, my stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She chucked before she got off the bed. "I can make you something, what would you like?"

"Sandwich? It doesn't matter."

"Alright. I'll have to go back to my house to get the make it. You want to come with me, or do you want to wait here?"

I didn't particularly want to be without her, but I needed some alone time for myself and my mind, without Rose reminding me of Alice or Jake.

"I'll stay..."

She gave me a small smile before reaching into her bag that was on the floor next to the door, and pulled out something.

"I had Esme go get this for you, since I didn't want to leave you alone." She handed me a shiny new cell phone. "When I'm gone, and if you need someone to talk to, all our numbers are in it. Mine, Esme, Alice, Jake, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Heidi, and Jane's. We're all ready to help if you need any of us."

I nodded but kept my mouth shut.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Ten minutes later Rose was still gone, and I was still holding onto the cell phone like my life depended on it. I was so paranoid that I had to lock my bedroom door just to feel safer without Rose here, and I kind of felt pathetic. It wasn't long before Rose's words ran through my head again. Alice and Jake were worried about me, and I didn't, no, _couldn't_ see them at this point.

But the more I thought about it, and the more I stared at the phone, I was trying to convince myself I should call them and let them know that I'm alright. I knew they wouldn't buy it, hell, I didn't even buy it. Because I wasn't alright. Not even close. What is wrong with me? I feel...numb, devoid of all the feelings that I should be feeling after what just happened, and I didn't know why.

In a moment of courage, I flipped open the phone and scanned through the contacts list. Alice was on the top, but I wasn't ready to speak to her just yet. I scrolled down until I found Jake's name, and selected it. I was about to press call when there was a knock at my door. My heart involuntarily started pounding, but I calmed down when Rosalie announced it was her.

I let a breath out before I stuffed the cell phone in my side pocket, and got up to unlock the door. When I opened it, she was holding big see through container with a bunch of smaller ones inside it. When she unpacked it all on my bed, my mouth watered at the delicious looking turkey club, potato salad, chips, and bottled waters. I felt like I hadn't eaten in two days, and quickly dug in, eliciting a chuckle from Rose.

About an hour after we ate, Rose called the cop so I could give him my statement. I told him exactly was I had told the hospital counselor, and he left shortly afterward. I hoped that was the last time I had to tell a complete stranger what happened, but then I remembered.

_Ugh, therapy tomorrow._

Definitely was not looking forward to it, and was on my mind the rest of the night, mixed with thoughts of Alice. Once again, Rose stayed the night with me, and I definitely didn't protest. It was easier to sleep with a warm body next to me, but I kept wishing it was my little pixie's body instead.

/-/

I bounced my leg as Rose and I sat in the waiting room. I didn't particularly want to be here, but everyone kept saying that it was best for me to talk it out with a professional. I was nervous, and not wanting to spill all of my feelings to a complete stranger. But what other choice did I have? I didn't want to talk with Alice about it, because I was too ashamed. But I knew I couldn't keep away from her for forever. It had only been a day that I hadn't seen or talked to her, and I already missed the hell out of her.

I've been on edge since my...incident, and it was taking such a toll on me. I hated being alone, but I couldn't take people looking at me differently now. Though Rose was different. She knew what I was going through for the most part, and was by my side when I needed her. She made me feel safe, and that's what I needed.

It wasn't long before this sitting and waiting was making me almost fall asleep in the chair.

We sat there for about ten minutes before a older woman came out of the office door, smiled pleasantly to us and walked out of the room.

"Dr. Davies will see you now, Miss Swan." The secretary said without even looking up from her computer.

Rose gave me a soft pat on the back and I got up, my legs wobbly and my abdomen still sore, but now was filled with nerves. I turned the knob slowly and let myself in to a surprisingly small room. There was a nice mahogany desk to my left, filled with the usual office supplies, plus some paperwork. Right in front of it was a black chair, that was filled by a long legged woman with a notepad, still scribbling something down. I close the door behind me quietly when the woman got up from her spot and moved closer to me. Naturally I backed away, thumping into the door behind me, making me blush.

_Smooth move._

She stopped in her tracks, understanding that I needed some space, before she backed up and spoke.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Dr. Davies, it's nice to meet you."

I nodded awkwardly back to her, shoving my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Please, get comfortable." She gestured to the tan couch that was surrounded by green plants.

I did as she said, taking my shoes off and getting comfortable as I sat down on the far side, bringing my legs up the my chest.

"Look, I'm not too keen on talking to strangers about my problems...so..."

"That's okay." She sat down in the black chair at the end of my couch. "How about we get to know each other first. You ask me a question and I'll answer, then I get to ask you one. Fair?"

I shook my head in agreement, while thinking of a personal question. It took me a few minutes, but she didn't seem to mind the silence. Probably because she was getting paid no matter if I talked or not. Just made her job easier.

"You married?" I finally asked.

"No, but I hope one day I will be. What is your favorite color?"

"Purple. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have one sister. Bella, your questions are centered around family, is that because you don't have a the kind of relationships you want with yours?"

_She got that just from a few questions?_

"Possibly. I don't know, your the doctor."

She gave a small smile at that.

"How is your relationship with your mother?"

_Whatever happened to taking turns, lady?_

After a minute of debating in my headed, I decided to forget about arguing and answer her damn question.

"Used to be okay, but now...I haven't spoken to her in a few years."

"Oh, why is that?"

I sighed, not wanting to talk about this, but it was better than delving into what happened the other night.

"I got into some...things when I was younger, and she didn't exactly help."

"Things as in...?"

"Drugs. I used to drink with her."

"And you harbor anger against her because she was supposed to deter you, not provide you with alcohol."

"Yeah..."

"What made you get into drugs?"

My heart started to pound, worried at what she would think of me when I confessed I has issues with my sexuality.

"I'm not here to judge, Bella. I'm here to help you."

"I didn't like who I was." I simply said.

"You use that in past tense. Does that mean you like who you are now?"

"More or less." I shrugged.

She scibbled some things down on her paper, then looked back at me.

"What about your father, would you like a better relationship with him?"  
"_Pfft._ No."

"How come?"

"Well, for one...he left my mom and I. Barely called afterward, like he wanted as little to do with me as possible."

"When was the last time you talk to him?"

"Two nights ago."

"Before or after your...incident?"

"Before, unfortunately."

"Why is it unfortunate?"

"It's practically his fault I was...raped."

_God, I hated that word._

"How did he contribute?"

"To understand it, I'd have to tell you everything. And it's a long story..."

"We have plenty of time." She said as she pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that today."

She scribbled some more on her paper, then crossed her legs.

"How long have you been at the Cullen ranch?"

"Um...a little over a month, I think."

"Do you like working there?"

"Yes."

"Have you made friends?"

"Yes."

"So you don't have any trouble creating new relationships?"

"Not really. If I feel like I can trust them, then I start to let them in."

"Did you trust Bobby?"

"I didn't know him that well...but I never though he, or anyone would do that to me." I said softly.

We were getting back into territory I didn't want to be in. I let out a breath as I ran my my hand through my hair. I couldn't talk about _him_ yet, and I didn't even want to hear his stupid name. I think she sensed that, so she went to something else.

"Do you still feel safe at the Cullen Ranch?"

"I get anxious when I'm alone...so Rose, she's been with me pretty much the whole time."

"Who's Rose?"

"My girlfriend's sister." I answered without thinking, but with my luck it didn't seem to phase her.

"Are you two close?"

"Duh, she's my girlfriend, of course we're close."

She chuckled. "I meant are you and Rose close?"

"Oh." Now my face was as red as a cheery, I predicted. "Not really. She only really talked to me in more than a few words for the first time..._that_ night. But she's helped me, and made me feel safe."

"That's very nice of her. Why do you think you feel so comfortable with her now?" She asked, rubbing her chin with her forefinger.

"She was the first face I saw after..." I trailed off. "And she took care of me like I was the most important thing in the world. She told me I was safe with her, and I believe it."

Rose turned out to be much different than I thought she would be. She is very caring and warm, when she isn't jealous.

"You said you've spent most of you time together since that night?"

"Yeah..." I said slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"How does your girlfriend feel about that?"

My throat went dry, and I froze up. She asked so nonchalantly, she had to be okay with it...right?

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her."

She furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "Don't you think she wants to see you?"

"Rose said she does...but I don't think I can." I said, shaking my head.

"Are you afraid to see her because you are ashamed of what happened?"

_Damn, she's good._

"I don't want her to see me at my weakest." I admitted.

"You're not weak, Bella."

_My sore body disagrees._

"You know this-"

"Wasn't my fault, I know..."

"Seems like you're saying it to try and convince yourself, but you don't seem to believe it."

_Maybe if I keep trying, I will eventually believe it._

There was silence for a good while. I was thinking about how much I missed Alice, and well, I have no idea what Dr. Davies was thinking about.

"I'm sorry, Bella...but our hour is up. But, I suggest that you talk to Alice. If not in person, than at least over the phone. Partners are supposed to help one another through thick and thin, you just need to learn to open up and put your fears aside."

_Easy for you to say._

"Here's my card. If there is an emergency, or you just need someone to talk to on a day when I don't see you, don't be afraid to call me."

I nodded, getting up and taking the card from her.

"I'll see you on Thursday, okay?"

I knew it was my decision on whether to continue therapy or not, and yesterday I would have said once would be enough. But now, I'm hopeful that I can get better with the help of Dr. Davies. And besides, she knows a few of my dark secrets now, it would be a waste not to continue.

"Yeah, Thursday."

* * *

**A/N: I'm on Twitter now! (CeceAshUpdates) I recommend stories, tell you what I'm doing when I'm supposed to be writing, and letting you know when to expect a new chapter. Follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

It's been one day, 4 hours, and nineteen minutes since I got back to the ranch. I haven't seen Bella in two days and I was going insane with worry. I freaked out when I got the call from Esme the morning after it happened, and I made Edward speed the whole way back. I thought I would be able to see her, hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay...but to my surprise, she wouldn't let anyone but Rose see her.

I did take comfort in the fact that it was Rose. She had been in Bella's spot before and I knew she would take care of her, but I wanted to be the one Bella leaned on for support. I couldn't really understand her reasoning for not wanting to see me, other than she was embarrassed by what happened. I didn't think she knew that I wouldn't judge her, or look at her differently, I just wanted to be with her.

She had been doing so good since we got together. She started accepting herself, and opening up more to me. Then that fucking douche bag of her father had to put doubts in her head. I told her that there was nothing wrong with her, and she seemed to agree, but I'm not so sure she was convinced. Sure we had been going slow, even before her father caught us. But going slow didn't bother me at all.

Any bit of Bella that I got, I felt privileged to. And it warmed me to think that it had been me that she chose to open her heart to. Recently, we had been getting more intimate, and surprisingly enough, she's the one who started it. Though she did enforce a 'waist up only' rule, and that was fine with me. Of course, being me, I told her it was more than okay to touch me anywhere, but she was shy. Only touching the sides of my waist, back, or arms.

I wondered how long it would take for us to get back to that. Not that I wanted to just jump right in, she was raped for fucks sake. I would have strangled Bobby, if he wasn't already in jail when I got back. Now I'm just...waiting. I know Esme went out and got Bella a phone, and Rose programmed all of our numbers in it, so she could reach us at any time, but my phone hasn't rung yet.

Half of me wants to just go over there and barge my way in, but the other half of me wants to respect her decision. When she wants to talk, she'll call. And all I can do until then is try and focus on my daily work. Not that that helped anyway, but I was busy doing something, instead of pacing around my room like I did yesterday.

I was glad that she had agreed to take more therapy, maybe the doctor would help her sort out her feelings. From what little I've heard, Bella's been shockingly calm, and shows little emotion. Which isn't her at all, and not what she should be feeling right now. Not that I would know though, and Bella's different than most girls, so I could be wrong. All I know, is that I want my Bella back.

* * *

On Wednesday, I told Rose that I could manage my myself, and at that time, I was pretty confident. But after she left, I felt so...alone, and paranoid. I did manage to make it down the hall and into the bathroom without having a panic attack. I made sure I locked the door at least three times before I finally got in the shower. Usually I don't rush, but I didn't want to stay in there long, so I quickly soaped up and rinsed, then hopped out and dried myself.

When I closed the door to my room, I felt like I could breath again. I locked the door behind me and dried my hair with the towel. I didn't realized how sore I still was, so my arms tired out faster then usual, so I gave up after a minute. I carefully laid back down, releasing a breath as my now cool sheets welcomed me. I don't know how much time went by, but I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Counting and recounting the blotches in the wood panels.

Eventually I got bored and closed my eyes. I was almost about to drift away when I heard a noise in the hall. I sat up in a flash, ignoring my sore muscles as they screamed at me, and focused my attention on my door. My heart was beating so loud, it was infringing on my hearing. Then, there was a light knock on my door, and I looked around my room for something, in case I had to defend myself. I saw nothing useful, except maybe the nightstand. Another knock, and then a gentle voice.

"Bella, honey...it's Esme."

_Oh, thank God._

I got up and unlocked the door, meeting Esme's eyes, then opening the door further to let her in. She gave me a small smile as she set a Tupperware container on my nightstand before turning to face me again.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

Next thing I knew, her arms were flung around my waist, holding me firmly. My body was in panic mode, but my brain knew I was in no danger. I mean, it was Esme for Christ sakes. It took me a few moments to respond, and I was happy she gave me the time. I slid my arms around her neck and buried my face in the crook of her shoulder.

Her hands rubbed my back as my hand went into her hair, holding her close. She smelled similar to Alice, and had the same uber soft hair as her too. I missed this...a mother's touch. Esme had been more of a mother to me than my own, in the short time I've been here. She believed in me without question, she showed affection without it being forced. I knew she truly cared about me.

We stood there for a while, Esme swaying us from side to side, soothing me. I would have fallen asleep if I didn't realize I was probably holding her up from her work. I pulled away slowing, giving her a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek. She smiled before bringing her hand to my face, wiping away tears that I hadn't even known that had fallen. Carefully avoiding my bruises as she did, which I had forgotten about, and I probably looked like crap. After the tears were gone, she cupped my face with both hands and leaned forward, pressing her lips to my forehead, as mothers do.

"Well, I brought us lunch, if you don't mind me joining you?" She said as she backed away.

I could tell she was emotional and didn't want to break down, especially in front of me.

"Of course."

I went to sit on the bed, but her voice interrupted my movements.

"I was thinking we could eat outside. You've been cooped up in here way too long."

Outside...where anyone and everyone could see me?

"There are chairs out back." She said, sensing my obvious nervousness.

I nodded, and she gave me a big smile as she picked up the container and grabbed my hand to lead me out back. I stopped at the threshold momentarily, before allowing her to lead me the rest of the way around the cabin. I had no idea there was a patio with chairs back here.

We were both quiet as we ate, and I was actually enjoying sitting out here. There was a nice cool breeze going, birds were chirping, and I was chowing down on one of the most delicious sandwiches ever. Esme made the simplest things taste amazing. Though as we sat there in silence, one question kept coming back to me. I swallowed my food before I cleared my throat, getting ready to speak.

"How's Alice?" I asked nervously.

"She's...really worried."

I knew Esme wasn't trying to make me feel bad about not having seen Alice, but I still felt a wave of guilt wash through me.

"I don't know how many times I've picked up the phone to call her, but lost my nerve." I confessed.

"You don't have to be afraid, Bella."

I nodded, trying to convince her, and myself.

"I have a surprise for you." She said as she got up out of the chair. "Wait here."

I was about to protest, but she was out of my sight before I knew it. About five minutes later, she came back with a puppy following behind her. She handed me the red leash and smiled.

"This is Abby."

The small, tan puppy came over to me excited, licking my hand as I outstretched it to pet it's head.

"We just got her yesterday. I though she would be perfect to keep you company, so you don't have to be alone. She's the sweetest little thing."

She was fucking cute...and she would make me feel safer when Rose or Esme's not around. I picked the dog off the ground and set her on my lap. She immediately cuddled into me, licking my on the neck, right where I'm ticklish.

"She can stay with you as long as you like, Bella."

/-/

Abby had only been with me for a few hours, but I was already attached to her. She followed me everywhere...including the bathroom. I thought it was cute, and I felt good caring for something. Right now, she seemed okay with just laying with my on my bed, her head resting on my arm as her body was snuggled up against my side.

It wasn't too long before my phone vibrated in my pocket, and Abby cocked her head sideways, making my giggle. I glanced at the screen before I answered it, seeing it was Rose.

"Hey, I'll be over there in a minute, are you ready?"

_Oh, yeah...therapy._

"Yeah, just have to put on my shoes. See you in a sec."

I hung up the phone and glanced at Abby, giving me a look like she knew I was going to leave her. I took her outside for a quick bathroom break, while I filled up her water and food bowl that Esme brought by after lunch. Slipping into my sandals, not having the energy to put on socks and shoes.

I left my door open, for Abby, so she could come and go as she pleased, and headed down the hall, with her right behind me. Heidi and Jane were sprawled out on the couch watching something on TV, and I shyly approached them. I had seen them around the cabin, but I hadn't actually talked to them since I got back from the hospital. They both put their full attention on me as I sat in the chair beside the couch, wondering what to say to me.

"Can you two keep an eye on Abby while I'm gone?" I asked, motioning to the pup sitting in front of me.

"Of course, Bella."

"I left my bedroom door open so she can go in and out if she wants. And she has food and water in her bowls, so she should be okay. I'll only be gone like, two hours."

Their response was cut short as Rose came through the door. I pet Abby's head before I got up, then followed Rose out to her car.

/-/

"So, Bella..." Dr. Davies started. "on Tuesday you said something about your past with drugs. Is it okay that we go back and talk about it more?"

She already knows about the gay thing, so why not?

"Yeah."

"You said you started doing drugs because you didn't like who you were then. What didn't you like about yourself?"

"I was struggling with my sexuality." I said quietly. "Used drinking and drugs to try and forget about it."

"And I take it didn't end well?"

"No, it made me hate myself more. I was in and out of a juvenile detention center twice, before I got clean."

"Do you like who you are now?"

"For the most part, but I have Alice to thank for that."

"Is Alice your girlfriend?"

I nodded. "She's the one that made me feel okay with everything. Before her, I used to have a constant battle in my head. My heart and mind always going at it, tearing me in different directions."

She nodded like she knew what I was talking about.

"I'm not going to lie though, I still have...issues."

"Everyone has issues."

"Yeah well, most people have _normal _issues." I pointed out.

"What are your issues then?"

_God, where to start..._

"I'm still not comfortable with showing affection with Alice in front of people. We've been taking things slow, and she doesn't mind, but I hate not

"How long have you been together?"

"A few weeks."

"And how far have you taken it with her?"

_If she wasn't a doctor, I'd be creeped out by where this conversation was going._

"We haven't had sex, but recently the touching has increased."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Well, yeah. I actually initiated it. But with rules. I wasn't ready for too much yet."

"You talk in past tense, how far do you think this set you back?"

It was then that I realized, I would have to start all over with Alice. I couldn't just jump back in to where we had left off, and pretend nothing happened.

"Here's your homework," She continued. "call Alice. You need to start making steps forward, and I know you don't want to see her just yet, but call."

_Call...I could do that, hopefully._

"O-okay."

/-/

"There you are, the pup has been crying at the door ever since you left." Heidi said as she came into the living room.

I sat down on the couch, petting a very excited Abby.

"Crying? I wasn't gone that long, hon." I said in a slightly higher voice.

She followed me back to my room where I took off my hoodie and shoes, watching me as I did so.

"Want to go outside?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she sneezed, as if saying 'yes!'. I laughed before going out in the hall and opening the back door, letting her out. I sat in one of the lounge chairs on the patio and pulling my bare feet under my body as I watched Abby jump around the back yard, chasing pretty much anything that moved. Though she was a good dog, and never left my sight.

After a while, We headed back in, and I bit my lips as I took the silver phone out of my pocket. Abby sat on the bed, silently watching me pace back and forth across the room for the next ten minutes as I tried to muster up the courage to call Alice. I knew I had to before the next time I saw Dr. Davies, but I was still scared. I don't know how many times I highlighted her name, but never pressed send. It would help if I could ease my way into it...but how?

Thinking for a few minutes, I thought of Jake. If I could call him, than I could call Alice. Yes, I was going to do it. Without hesitation, I went through my contacts list until I came to Jake's name. I pressed send, and didn't have to wait long, he answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" He asked.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Rose told me they got you a phone, and since I didn't recognize this number, I figured it was you. Anyway, Bella...oh my God I've missed you!"

"I miss you too, J."

"I've been so worried! I wanna punch that fucking Bobby so hard, he'll never forget it."

I cringed at _his _name, but at the same time, I couldn't help but smile that Jacob wants to defend me.

"Yeah, well...he's in jail now. That's good enough for me."

_As long as I never saw him again..._

There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"Bells..."

I knew that tone.

"Alice is going insane without you."

"I know...I was planning on calling her after I talked to you."

"Not saying that I don't appreciate it, but she's your girlfriend, why did you call me first?"

"I...I was hoping if I had the courage to call you, that would give me more courage to call her."

He chuckled at that.

"Bells, you don't have to be afraid to call her."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying..."

"Well, then maybe you should listen."

"I will."

"Hey, uh...can I swing by tomorrow and see you?"

"Um..."

_You have to start seeing people at some point, why not start with Jake?_

"Okay." I answered.

"R-really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I have to start moving forward."

_Dr. Davies would be proud._

"Great! Now go call Alice, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Night, Jake."

"Goodnight, Bells."

After I hung up, I started to get really nervous. My hands started to shake and my breathing became erratic. I tried to convince myself that I could call her tomorrow night, but I couldn't make her wonder for another day. I flipped the phone back open and took a few deep breaths before I highlighted her name. It was now of never. I pressed call and waited. It rang once before she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey...it's me."

* * *

**A/N: Reference pics links for Dr. Davies' office, and Abby the puppy, can be found on my profile page.**

**P.S. - Follow me on Twitter for story recommendations, updates on what I'm doing, etc. (CeceAshUpdates)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Since it's been forever since I updated, and just so you don't lose track of the time line, it's is five days after Bella's incident, and it's a Friday. Also, Bella sees the therapist Tues, Thurs, and Sat.**

**P.S. - Also, since you've all waited patiently for this chapter, it is longer than normal. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alice and I ended up talking on the phone for over two hours last night. At first she was angry and hurt that I refused to see her, but once we got talking and I explained everything, she seemed to understand. I don't know if she really did, but she was happy to hear from me nonetheless. And I was proud of myself for taking a step in my recovery, and hopefully Dr. Davies would be proud of me too.

I promised I would call her again sometime today, and I would. I knew she could get off anytime to talk to me, but I didn't want to interrupt her work. Even I wanted to go outside and work, just to have something to do, but I was still too sore, and Rose said the doctor told me to take it easy for a few weeks. So, I did as I was told...though I could only take so much of the same rooms for so long.

One reason I actually liked going to therapy, I got out of the house for a while. And I had to admit, Dr. Davies was pretty cool too. At first I was wary about going, and talking to a stranger about all my problems, but she made me feel at ease, and never pushed me to talk about something I didn't want to. If I said I wasn't ready, we'd move onto another subject without a fight. But at the same time, she was helping me move forward.

Even though I had Abby now, Rose still came over to check on me once in a while, same with Esme. I had become more comfortable with being alone in the house while the others were working, so I ventured into the living room and watched some TV a few times during the day. Every once in a while I would peek out the window, just to see what was going on outside. I'd see Heidi or Jane sporadically, a car or two...most likely people looking to adopt an animal.

Jake texted me at one point, making sure that we were still on for today. I messaged him back saying 'of course we are', and we both agreed on a time. It would be later, since they got yet another horse today, and he would be working later getting it settled. I didn't mind of course, as long as I got to see Jake for a few minutes, I'd be happy.

Other than that, it was quiet. Abby stayed attached to my hip, comforting me, making me feel safe. Though I'm sure just sitting around with me most of the day was pretty boring. I'd feel better if I could play with her, but I didn't have any toys. I made a mental note to ask Rose if we could stop at a PetSmart in Diablo City tomorrow, after my therapy session. _Or_, I could call Alice and she would be more than happy to accompany me, plus then I could take Abbs with us.

I thought about this for a while as I blankly stared at the TV. Was I ready to see her? I wanted to so badly. I miss her voice, her touch, her smell, her kisses. I don't know how much time went by as I debated about this over and over in my head, but I figured it had been a while when Esme came in with lunch. I smiled when her eyes met mine, I looked forward to having lunch with Esme now. Not only because her food was amazing, but I started to be able to talk to her more about things.

"How good are you with makeup?" I asked.

She rose her eyebrows in surprise, wondering what I would be asking for, since I clearly never wore any.

"I was thinking about seeing Alice, but I want to cover up the bruises on my face before..."

I could see her eyes light up when I said I wanted to see Alice, and she turned to me excited, as she put down her food.

"I do alright. They're starting to get lighter, so that should help."

Usually I didn't try and cover them up, because the only place I went was therapy, and Dr. Davies knew what happened, so I didn't care that she saw. But with Alice...I did care, and I didn't want her to see me that way.

I put my attention back on Esme who was already halfway through a sentence I hadn't heard one word of, but I nodded my head in agreement as if I had listened to everything she said.

"...I'm so excited! Alice is going to be so happy!"

I smiled at her as I finished my pasta, I don't think I've ever seen Esme so happy about something.

After we finished eating, she practically dragged me into the bathroom, Heidi and Jane offering their makeup and their advice. While they debated on how to cover them up best, I texted Alice.

_Are you free after work? -B_

I didn't have to wait long before her response came.

_For you? Always. -Ali_

I smiled and read it twice before I started to type my response. I still didn't know what I did to deserve Alice.

_I imagine Esme told you about Abby, and I need to get her some toys. And I know you want to see me, so I was thinking we could kill 2 birds with 1 stone. -B_

Now, with the advice of both Heidi and Jane, Esme started to apply...something to my face. I was never interested in makeup so I have no idea what anything is called. My phone vibrated a few seconds later, but I waited for Esme to finish before I took a look.

_So, I get to shop AND see you? You just made my week! I can get off early and be there in 15. -Ali_

I didn't bother arguing that she didn't need to get off early, because I knew should would just ignore it anyway. And, I also wanted to see her really badly, so the faster she got here benefited me too.

"Alright..." Esme said as she put the finishing touches on, then stepped back to look at her work. "Hey, I think I did pretty good."

She moved so I could turn and look in the mirror, and boy was I surprised. It was like the bruises were never even there...

"Holy shit, Esme. You did fantastic!"

"Why thank you, Bella." She smiled proudly. "Now go get ready!" Practically pushing me out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "Where are you girls going?"

"PetSmart. I want to take Abby and get her some toys."

"That sounds fun. And maybe you and I can go shopping one of these weekends?"

"I'd like that, Esme."

"Excellent! Then we can get you something that's..." She hesitated, scanning my closet.

"Not plaid?" I offered.

"Well...yeah."

I giggled at her as I sat down on the bed. She was so much like Ali.

"Not that you're plaid is a bad thing, you look adorable in it, sweetie."

_Yup, just like my Ali._

Abby sneezed beside me as if in agreement, and I patted her small head as I waited for Esme to pick out an outfit.

"Well, this is the best I can do under such short notice."

She laid out one of my nice shirts, along with my black shirt.

"You do recall me saying we're just going to PetSmart right?" I laughed.

"Doesn't mean you can't look good while shopping."

I gave her the 'uh, no' look, and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Fine. But, when you and I go shopping, I get to dress you up!"

"Fair enough."

She smiled and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving me in my room with Abby.

I picked out one of my comfy lavender t-shirts and slipped on my purple Corduroy jeans to match. I was tying my second shoelace when I hear two car horn beeps outside.

"Bella, Alice is here!" Jane called from the living room.

"Okay!" I shouted back. "Abbs, wanna go for a ride?"

Her eyes widened then she let out a high pitch bark that hurt my ear. Her tail started wagging so fast I could barely see it, so I took that as a 'hell yes!'

"Then come over here and get your leash on."

Literally jumping on me, her body wiggling with excitement the whole time I struggled to clip her leash on. I finally did and she pulled me through the house and to the front door. Little bugger was strong.

"See you guys later." I waved to Jane, Heidi, and Esme, who were watching television in the living room.

"Have a good time!" I heard Esme call out right before I close the door.

I looked over to see Alice leaning against the side of her Mini-Cooper, as cute as ever. Although she had prominent dark circles under her eyes, I couldn't help but feel bad. She had been worrying herself sick because of me...but I was going to make it up to her, I promised myself.

"Hey, beautiful." She said in a sensual voice that made me get a little weak in the knees.

I practically jumped in her arms when I got close enough, wrapping my arms around her neck, squeezing her tight. I felt her smile against my shoulder as she nuzzled my neck for a few moments before pulling back to look at me. She smelled of strawberry and vanilla shampoo, and her hair was still a little damp from the shower she must have taken before she came over. I reached up and fluffed the back of her hair up, like it should be.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a half laugh.

"Fluffing your hair up so it's spiky."

She gave me a cute smile, and I couldn't resist kissing her on her cute little nose.

_Never again with I go five days without seeing her._

While I was so focused on Alice, I hadn't realized Abby had wrapped her leash around us, so when I went to take a step, I fell instead, taking Alice to the ground with me and landing half on top of her.

"Oh, Abby!"

She barked at us as if she were happy with herself. I just shook my head at her while Alice giggled to herself before untangling us and helping me back up.

"Alright, get in the car you little troublemaker."

Alice opened the back door and Abby jumped right in, making herself at home in the backseat, where I saw that Alice had laid down some towels to protect the seat.

"And for you, my lady."

She opened the passenger door for me with a grin on her face.

"Why, thank you ma'am."

"Do I look like a ma'am to you?" She asked, her voice slightly higher.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I responded sarcastically.

"Well, I never!" She huffed before closing my door harder than needed.

My laughter died down by the time she sat down in the driver's seat, pretending to be offended and ignoring me poorly. As soon as she started to drive, I grabbed her right hand and brought it up to my lips, lightly kissing it. Like I thought, my apology kiss worked, and she turned her head and smiled at me, then intertwined our fingers and rested them in my lap. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while as she drove us to Diablo City, occasionally drawing circles on my hand with her thumb.

"So are we shopping exclusively at PetSmart, or are we allowed to shop other places too?"

Her and her need for shopping...I think she actually did have an addiction to it.

"Just PetSmart for today. I don't know if I could handle one of your shopping trips so soon after IKEA." I half joked.

Another ten minutes and we were there, pulling up to the fairly large building that was dedicated to animals.

"Alright, Abbs...be a good girl." I said to her as I grabbed her leash and lead her out of the car.

I grabbed Alice's hand once again as we made our way up to the entrance. Abby was like a kid in a candy store as soon as we walked in, sniffing the air and looking around at all the toys on the shelves.

"Do you need dog food?"

"No, Esme's letting me use some of the ranch's."

"Great, then lets get to toy shopping!" Alice said excitedly and she dragged me off to the right and down an aisle. Abby eagerly followed beside me, curious as to where we were being taken. Finally she stopped in front of some squeaky toys, but I thought that wouldn't be the best idea. I didn't want to get anything that might annoy Jane or Heidi...or myself. So we settled on one of those fox toys that have no stuffing in them, so it wouldn't make a mess.

Next, Alice took us another aisle over and grabbed a few different colored animals, and held them in front of Abby. She sniffed each one before taking the purple monkey in her mouth.

"Looks like we have a winner! She likes purple, just like her mommy." Alice giggled.

_Mommy...I liked the sound of that. I know I've only had Abby a short while, but I thought of her as mine, and I didn't ever want it otherwise. _

I decided to talk to Esme about adopting Abby for myself.

_Myself? _

No, what I really wanted was for Alice and I to adopt her together...but I didn't know if that's something she'd want.

"Now we need to find the tennis balls. Every dog needs one!" Alice said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I guess I'd have something to talk about with Dr. Davies tomorrow...

One red tennis ball, a blue Frisbee, a purple monkey, an orange camel, a laser (Alice's idea), and a bag of treats later, we were finally done with toy shopping and headed back out to the car.

"There's a park not that far from here, if you want to go hang out and play with Abby for a little while?" Alice asked.

"That sounds really nice, actually." I replied.

It was nice to be outside and not have to worry about people seeing my bruises. Thank God for Esme and her makeup skills. I didn't feel like I had to hide now...in fear that if people saw my face, they would instantly know what happened to me. I pushed that thought out of my head as we pulled up to the park and got out.

I let Abby off the leash and grabbed her tennis ball so she had something to play with. There was a slight breeze that made the trees look like they were swaying in slow motion, and the air smelled clean and fresh. Though every once in a while I'd catch a scent of fries from the cheeseburger joint down the street. After a while it started to make my stomach rumble, and Alice gladly went and got us both a burger. It felt like a date. A picnic...but without the basket or the blanket to lay on. But I didn't need those things. I had my girls, and thats all that I needed. That's all that I would ever need.

We spent the next few hours sitting in the grass talking, taking turns throwing Abby her new tennis ball, and just enjoying each others company. I silently thanked Dr. Davies, because if she hadn't of pushed me to call Alice, I wouldn't be here with her today. I wouldn't have gotten to see her beautiful face, touch her soft skin, or enjoy listening to her talk about nothing important. My thoughts were cut short when all of a sudden Abby came barreling towards us, stopping just short of running into Alice, then stole her tennis shoe and ran off.

HEY!" Alice cried out.

I, however, busted out laughing when Alice got up and started chasing Abby around the park. Every time she got close to catching her, Abby would turn and speed off the another direction, like she was teasing Alice. It was one of the funniest things I had ever witnessed, and by the time Alice gave up and came walking back, my stomach ached from all the laughing I did.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. Next time it might be your shoe, and I'll be the one that's laughing at you!"

I giggled once again, much to my stomach's dismay, and kissed her on the cheek once she sat down again.

"Thank you, for today."

/-/

Eventually Abby returned with Alice shoe, in the same condition it was before, so Alice wasn't too unhappy. We left when the sun started to set, and made it back to the ranch when the sun sunk under the horizon. I hadn't heard from Jake, but I assumed that we were still on for him to come over. When we got back to the ranch, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Alice yet, so we let Abby in, along with her toys, then went back outside and sat on the lounge chairs under the side light.

"Waiting for something?" Alice asked, apparently noticing that I kept checking my watch.

"Jake's supposed to come over...unless he forgot."

"I doubt he would forget about you, B."

"Well, he has Edward now...so I wouldn't blame him if he did. I know I get caught up in you so much..."

Which reminded me, I wanted to ask Alice about Rose.

"Hey, did Rose ever come talk to you?"

She gave me a knowing look.

"Yes." She nodded. "And I felt bad for not knowing that I made her feel ignored and left out. I get caught up in you too."

Smiling, I reached over and cupped her face, running my fingers along her soft skin. I hesitated for a moment, making sure it was okay with both of us, before bringing her closer to me. I gently pressed my lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away a few inches to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were soft but hesitant, wanting more, but not wanting to make me uncomfortable. I on the other hand couldn't help but lean back in, taking her plump bottom lip in between mine. I knew I shouldn't be taking this so fast with her...but I couldn't help it.

"Oh, how precious!"

We broke apart startled.

"Jesus, Jake!" I scolded "I think you need to wear a bell so we know you're coming..." I said, resting my hand on my chest, my heart thudding with surprised beneath my hand.

"See, I told you he wouldn't forget to come." Alice said before she bumped my elbow.

"What! You really thought that I wasn't going to show? How late am I?"

He took his phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open, illuminating the screen. That boy really needs to wear a watch.

"Oh, crap...twenty minutes late. I'm so sorry, Bella! One of the horses has been giving us trouble-"

"It's okay, Jake. You're here now. And bonus, I know what to get you for your birthday now...a watch!"

"Yeah, I could use one instead of relying on my phone all the time."

Jake leaned against the side of the cabin awkwardly, not knowing whether to come to close to me or not.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Alice announced.

"Ali, you don't have to leave on my account." Jake said.

"It's okay. I got to spend all day with Bells, you're turn." She replied then turned to me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded to her and kissed her quickly on her cheek, not lingering to savor it since Jake was there.

"Night you two, don't stay up too late."

"Night." Jake and I said in unison.

We were quiet as we watched Alice drive off, leaving us alone for the first time.

"You can come sit down, you know." I pointed out.

"Are you sure, Bells? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"Jake, I know you won't hurt me...so why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Uh..." He stood there trying to come up with an answer to my rhetorical question.

"Just get your ass over here already." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

He quickly did as he was told, and I couldn't help but giggle at him. It was impossible to be afraid of Jake, ever. And right now, I just wanted to be close to him and talk, like we usually did. So I got up out of my chair and pushed him back on the lounger so we could lie together. This time he didn't hesitate, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder so I could rest my head on his arm while his other hand hugged me to him. I missed his warmth and gladly snuggled into him, letting out a content breath.

"How are you doing?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Better." I said happily.

"Therapy's helping?"

"Yeah, which I didn't expect when I started. Dr. Davies is actually the one that pushed me to pick up the phone and call you and Alice."

"That's good. I'm glad that you're making progress."

"What about you? What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Working, hanging out with Edward after work."

"Sounds...uneventful."

"Well, I'm leaving the details out. But, if you must know, during lunch, Edward and I cut out early for some make out time behind the stables." He chuckled.

"Oh, well...uh. Good to know." I said awkwardly, making him laugh again.

"I love you, you know." He said, squeezing me tighter as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too, Jake."

_/-/_

"What are you still doing in bed?" Rose loud voice shocked me out of my slumber.

"Sorry, I stayed up late talking with Jacob. What time is it?"

"Time to get your ass up out of bed, or you're going to be late for therapy."

"Aw, crap..." I buried my head back in my pillow.

_Why must I have therapy on a Saturday?_

"Come on, Bella. Hop to, I'll be waiting in the living room." She announced before I heard her close the door behind her.

I didn't even bother showering since I was late. I just ran a comb through my hair and got dressed, which took all of seven minutes, and got dragged to the car by Rose.

We got there in record time, thanks to Rose's fast driving, and turned out to be only five minutes late, which Dr. Davies didn't mind...she got paid whether I was there or not.

"Afternoon, Bella...how's it shakin'?" Dr. Davies asked as she closed the door behind us.

"Pretty great, actually." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Care to share?"

"Well, I called Alice...and my friend Jake."

"That's wonderful!"

I smiled to myself. I was proud of me too, and she didn't even hear the best part yet.

"I also saw both of them. Alice and I went shopping, and Jake came by to the house and we talked for a bit."

"I'm proud of you for having the courage to break out of your comfort zone. You are starting to make progress."

"Thanks."

We sat there for a few silent moments as I got comfortable. I no longer felt nervous when talking to Dr. Davies, so I took my shoes off and sprawled myself out on the couch.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about in this session?" She asked, getting out her notepad and scribbling something down.

We still hadn't gone back to the subject that was the reason I was here in the first place, but I really didn't want to relive it. I was starting to get past it and live my life again, so why rehash it? I did however want to talk more about Alice...

"How do you know when you're in love?" I asked hesitantly.

"You think you're in love, Bella?"

"I don't know...that's why I asked." I said sarcastically, giving her a sideways glance that she smirked at.

"Well, everyone classifies being in love differently."

_That doesn't help..._

"Alice...she makes me feel things I only dreamt about before I met her. She makes me smile and laugh...and every time I see her my heart flutters. When she touches me I get tingles."

"Well, it sure sounds like you're in love. So what's the problem?"

"This is the first relationship I've ever been in, so I don't know if that's why I'm feeling this way...because it's all new. Or are these actual feelings of love?"

"Okay. Do you think you are questioning because you are afraid of what it would mean to be in love?"

"Well...uh, maybe." I admitted. "I just...I _know _I love Alice, but being _in love_ with her, scares me."

"Why is that?"

"I...I'm afraid if I give her my heart, she'll break it. And I wouldn't know what to do..."

_The real problem is, she already has your heart, she just doesn't know it._

Right now, I couldn't imagine my life without Alice. She was my sun, the main reason why I was so happy at the ranch. If that was taken away, then what did I have left?

"You aren't alone, Bella. Lots of people guard their hearts in fear of having it broken. But, I don't think you'll ever be truly happy unless you take that wall down."

"I want to..." I whispered.

"Have you thought about your future?"

"Yes."

"And it involves Alice?"

"Of couse. We've sorta brushed the subject once, actually..."

"What did you two talk about?"

"The reason she wanted me to come furniture shopping with her, was because she wanted to pick stuff out that we both liked...because she wants me to move into her cabin eventually."

"It seems that she is wanting a future with you too, but yet you are still afraid."

"If I was normal, then I wouldn't be having this problem." I rubbed my temples in frustration. "Thank my mother and father. It's because of them that I'm like this. That it's hard for me to trust people and let them in. To believe people can actually care for me and want to be with me."

"First off, you are normal, Bella...no matter what you, or anyone else thinks. I admit, if they had been more like actual parents, then you most likely wouldn't have this much trouble. But, you can either let your fears control you the rest of your life, or you can do something about it."  
"What do I do?"

"Follow your heart. If you love Alice, then tell her."

She's right...I love Alice, Hell, I'm head over heels for her. But, will she feel the same? If she's thought of a future with me, she has to love me back...right? I just don't want it to be too soon to tell her. Because ,what if she's not ready to hear it?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long :(**

* * *

Over the next week, things went along pretty well. I hung out with Alice and Jacob when they weren't busy working, but when they were, I spent most my time with Esme. I even ventured to their house one day to help her with lunch, and boy that was a workout! Even with me and a few helpers, I don't know how Esme did it every single day and still had enough energy for other things.

Other than that, I mostly thought non-stop about what Dr. Davies and I talked about during our sessions. I hadn't told Alice that I love her. So far, we did no more than what we did on the first day I saw her again. A hello and goodbye hug, holding hands, a peck on the cheek here and there, and if she was lucky, a peck on the lips. I didn't want to move to fast, but it was hard holding myself back.

A high pitch bark from Abby brought me out of my thoughts with a jolt. I groaned in pain when I hadn't realized that I had been sitting in the lounge chair in an odd position. When I turned my head, I saw what Abby was barking at. Alice got out of her car and was walking over here at a normal pace, not fast enough for Abby, because she was freaking out, her tail wagging so fast it was just a blur. I had her leash tied to my chair, so she couldn't run off...at least when I was sitting in it anyway. I'm sure she would drag the thing if I got off of it.

I put my attention back to approaching Alice. She looked a hundred times better than last week. The circles under her eyes were gone, and she had gotten a hair cut, so now her hair was spikier than ever, and I couldn't help but smile when she bounced over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"'Sup, Bella Bear?" She asked happily.

"Waiting for Rose to come get me."

"It's your lucky day, because I'm taking you to therapy."

"Oh...um, are you sure?"

"Of course. And don't worry, she gave me directions." She said, holding up a piece of crinkled paper.

"Alright, let me take Abby inside first."

I untied her leash and unhooked it before I picked her up and took her inside the cabin. After making sure she had enough water, I met Alice back outside and climbed into her mini-cooper. We held hands the whole ride over, sitting in a comfortable silence, though I wasn't sure how I felt about this. A part of me liked that she was taking me, mostly because I got to spend more time with her. But the other part of me wanted to keep therapy and Alice separated, like this was revealing that there was something wrong with me, even though she's known about therapy since the beginning.

We made it to Diablo City in record time, due to Alice's speedy driving. We ended up being about ten minutes early, and had to wait in the lobby of Dr. Davies' office.

"You know, I'm going to be in there an hour, you should go find something more entertaining to do." I said, bumping her shoulder with mine.

"I have no problem waiting for you, my dear. Besides, they actually have some good fashion magazines."

While I waited, I rested my head on her shoulder, looking at the article she was reading to pass the time. It wasn't long before her door opened, and a woman came out.

"Thank you so much, Dr." A blonde woman said as she exited the office, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"You're welcome, Mackenzie. Come on in, Bella." She waved to me.

"Wish me luck." I teased before kissing Alice on the cheek and heading into the familiar room.

"How are you, Bella?"

"Eh, same old, same old." I replied, plopping down on the familiar tan couch.

"So are things going with Alice?"

"They're...going."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Sometimes I wished she couldn't read me so easily.

"I haven't found the right time. I just want it to be special, and that moment hasn't come up yet."

That was partly true. The main reason was because I was still scared to.

"Okay, I'm not trying to rush you." She put up her hands in surrender. "Was that Alice with you in the waiting room?"

I smiled and nodded to her.

"She's a cutie!"

I couldn't help but giggle.

_That she is._

For the next five minutes we talked about what I'd done the past day, making small talk before she would ask me something about my life that would cause us to have an hour-long discussion, like usual.

"How long have you been coming to therapy?"

I furrowed my brow, and looked at her confused. "Um, shouldn't you know?"

She smiled. "Of course, but I want to see if you know."

"I don't know, but it seems life forever."

"In truth, it's only been a few weeks. We've covered everything from your childhood, to your past with drugs, and even your love life...but there is still one subject that we have yet to discuss."

_Crap. I knew this would come up one day, but did it have to be today?_

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, lowering my head.

This was my usual statement when we broached the topic. And she always let it go, but I was not that lucky today.

"Bella...you can avoid talking about it. You can even try as hard as you want to push it back of your mind and pretend it didn't happen. But you know what? You have to talk about it. No, you _need _to, so you can start moving on. You need to stop bottling your feelings up inside you and talk. That's what I'm here for, and that's why you're here in the first place."

By this time, my knuckles were white from gripping onto my hoodie so tight. She's pushing me, and I don't like it.

"Aren't you angry, Bella?"

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING ANGRY!" I yelled.

She didn't seem surprised by my outburst, but looked at me with sad eyes. Only a few seconds went by before the secretary stuck her head in the door.

"Everything okay, doctor?"

"Yes. we're fine, Maggie."

I didn't feel fine. I was breathing heavily and trying to keep myself in check. This was the first time I've ever raised my voice to Dr. Davies. This was also the most emotion I've shown in...well, in a while. My unexpected realization made me get even more emotional, and I was battling with myself not to let the tears that had gathered in my eyes, fall.

"Doesn't it feel better to get your emotions out there, instead of hiding them?"

In a way, my outburst did make me feel better, but now I just feel exposed.

"Please talk to me, Bella. Tell me what happened."

A few seconds went by before I found my voice.

"He..." Squeezing my eyes shut, I gave up and let the tears run down my face. "He hurt me." I whispered, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Tell me what happened, Bella."

Curling into a ball on the couch, afraid to relive the worst moments of my life. But I had to...I needed to.

"I...was working late. I didn't normally work at the stables, but they were short people because Alice, Emmett and Edward went out of town to pick up some animals out of town." Wiping a tear away before I continued. "I was alone stacking hay, and he approached me."

"Then what did he do?" She asked.

"W-we joked about how he should wear a cowbell, because he had startled me. Then...he brought up Charlie."

"Your father? How come?"

"They had drinks together the night before, and Charlie was drunk. He toldBobby about catching Alice and I kissing."

I still couldn't believe Charlie told him about it...even if it was because he was drunk and upset. You just don't air your dirty laundry to someone you barely know.

"I told him it wasn't any of his business, and he turned to walk away, and I was relieved because I thought that would be it."

"But it wasn't?"

I shook my head.

"He turned back around and hit me...and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and he was on top of me."

I swallowed anxiously, rubbing my temple, trying to get through this. I wouldn't go into gory details.

"He raped me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I just had to fucking lay there and take it." I ended with a sob slipping out.

I was angry. Angry at Bobby, at Charlie. But mostly myself, because I couldn't do anything. I was too weak...

"Bella, he is a grown man, and you're a small girl. You can't blame yourself because you couldn't stop a man twice your size."

She had a point, I guess.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Bella. I can see by your little outburst that you have so much anger built inside you. If you're open to it, I could give you a few suggestions that may help you express yourself."

"Sure, doc." I said, trying to lighten the mood as I wiped away my last tear.

"Many rape victims take up self defense classes, or kick-boxing afterwards, to make them feel more confident, and so they know what to do if this should ever get into this kind of situation again. Then, there are others that take a different approach by sewing, knitting, and even some outdoor activities, like fishing, running, or biking."

I thought about this for a moment, weighing those options in my head. Self defense classes sounded like a good idea, and so did kick-boxing. I wouldn't mind pretending the back was Bobby so I could kick the shit out of it. And I know Alice can sew, so maybe that could be a thing we could do together. I'd try anything and everything I could...I just can't bottle my feelings inside me anymore, it does nothing but hurt me.

I nodded my head to her, indicating that I would try whatever she suggested, and she smiled at me, happy that I was ready and willing.

"Fantastic. I have some business cards of some women at the gym that can help you. Just tell them Dr. Davies sent you."

She got up and shuffled through her desk, gathering up two or three cards, and handed them to me.

"If you don't like this, then try something else. I just want you to find the outlet that's right for you."

/-/

I exited the office with my head down, knowing Alice heard my yelling earlier.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried, getting up out of the waiting chair and hugging me to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I squeezed her to me before grabbing her hand and leading her into the elevator. I pushed the first floor button, and as soon as the door closed, I pulled her in for a kiss.

"I think I made a breakthrough today." I said with a smile, after we separated. "That yelling you heard was actually a good thing. I've been hiding my real emotions about what happened...and I finally let them out, and I feel so much better."

The elevator dinged and we exited, walking hand in hand out of the building towards her car before she slowed to a stop.

"Bella, I'm not going to push you to tell me anything about what happened, but I just want you to know that you don't have to pretend that you're okay if you aren't. I'll be here for you every step of the way. If you need to cry, then I'll hold you tight and rub your back until you've let it all out. If you need cheering up, I'll do anything I can to make you laugh."

I cupped her face and kissed her with all my might, trying to convey how much I loved and appreciated her and all she has brought me since I met her. I felt her arms circle my waist, pulling me close as we continued to kiss.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alice Cullen." I whispered against her lips. "Let's do something fun."

"I'm sure I can name a few things..."

I snacked her arm playfully. "Not what I meant."

"Oh, I know! We can finally move the furniture into my cabin and arrange everything." She beamed.

"We went shopping forever ago, I figured you would have had it done already."

"No, silly. I wanted to do that with you, so I had them store it for me until you felt up to it."

I thought about it for a minute, seeing how excited Alice was, and I was just happy to be spending time with her.

"I guess we have some work ahead of us then."

* * *

**A/N: If you happen to like Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers, check out my new Bella/Hermione fic :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Because of the deadly heat, we had to wait another week before if was cool enough that we could pick up the IKEA stuff and move it all it. Today was supposed to be the nicest day in a long time, but it stiff felt like any other one, but Alice couldn't wait any longer.

"Holy shit, we ordered all this stuff?" I asked, amazed at all the things that were stuffed into the moving truck.

"Well, I ordered just a few more things..." Alice said, avoiding my gaze.

"A few? How about the whole store."

"One or two things are for Esme, if that makes it any better?"

"Alice, I think you have a shopping problem."

"You're just now noticing this, B?"

I gave her a sideways glance before cracking a grin. "We'll enroll you in Shopaholics Anonymous later. Now, we have to get this stuff in the cabin."

"Someone request three handsome, strong men to move furniture?" Emmett said as he came up from behind me, flexing his muscles to show off.

"Oh, men to the rescue!" Alice fakely gushed, and I just rolled my eyes, passing Emmett and going to hug Jacob.

"Hey, Bells." He greeted, and squeezed me tight.

"Alright men," Alice started. "You move the big stuff, and Bella and I will get the small boxes."

Jacob backed the truck up to the path as much as he could before the guys started hauling the big stuff out one at a time. Alice and I moved boxes out of the truck and set them off to the side, to take them in once all the heavy stuff was moved, so they wouldn't be in the way of anything.

After all the big things were out of the truck and into the cabin, the boys lounged out on the deck, sweating up a storm. Esme, thankfully, brought over lemonade, which cooled all of us down on the hundred degree day.

"So what do we get as payment for our hard work?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Hm, my sisterly love."

"Well, we got jipped, fellas."

Alice hit his arm playfully. "Fine. How about I make a special cake just for the three of you, how does that sound?"

Emmett looked at the others, who nodded their heads in agreement. "Deal."

When the boys left, Alice and I resumed moving the boxes, this time leaving them out on the deck so we could move the furniture the way she wanted it first.

"Little more to the left...perfect!"

"Am I done now?" I asked, not wanting to sit down and get comfortable, then tell me I need to do just one more thing.

"The bed. It just needs to be pushed up against the wall."

"Okay."

Once I moved the bed, I sighed and plopped down on it, but much to my dismay, I still wasn't done yet.

"Ah, you can rest when we're done! Only the boxed for the kitchen need to be brought in, then I promise you can rest all you want." She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Yes, Master."

"Hm, I kind of like the sound of that." She teased. "Bow down before me, peasant!"

I turned around and raised my eyebrow at her. "Uh, no."

"How dare you defy your Master!" She continued, pointing her small finger at me.

"Baby, I could take you in a second." I laughed. "Maybe if you want slaves you should find some that are smaller than you...like five year olds."

"How rude." She huffed and crossed her arms playfully, trying not to smile.

I just giggled at her again before bringing in the rest of the boxes, filled with pans, baking sheets, and eating utensils, before finally crashing on the loveseat in the living room, wiping a drop of sweat off my forehead.

"You know, seeing you move heavy objects is kind of sexy." She said coyly as she straddled me.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh huh, my big, strong Bella."

Her tiny hands traced the contours of the muscles on my arms and shoulders, lightly messaging them. Closing my eyes, I leaned back into the loveseat, enjoying the feeling, when I felt her lips at the crook of my neck.

"I think you deserve an reward."

"My own special cake?" I asked, excited.

She giggled. "Better."

"There are things better than cake?"

"Why don't I let you be the judge?" She smiled against my skin, taking my hand in hers, guiding up it her shirt and to her bare breast, making my eyes shoot open, seeing the huge smile on her face.

Since my breakthrough therapy session, we had started getting back into our old comfort zone with each other, but we haven't gone this far yet, not that I was complaining.

"You're right," I swallowed hard. "this _is_ better than cake."

/-/

"So, have you looked into different classes at the gym?" Dr. Davies asked.

"Yeah. I talked to Mrs. Mallory about her self defense class, and I think I'm going to try that out. Alice even wanted to come take it with me, and Rose and Esme might even join us, as well."

"That's great, Bella. You have a solid support system, which is crucial in you're recovery. I'm proud of you for taking this step."

I smiled, feeling proud of myself as well. "I'm going to try some other things that you mentioned too. Except fishing...my dad made me fish with him when I was younger, and it was boring as hell."

She chuckled. "I agree, I don't see the draw to it, but hey, it works for some people. What other things are you going to try?"

"Well, Esme is ecstatic about teaching me how to knit. And Jacob wants me to kick-box with him, which I'm kind if wary about, since he's twice as big as me, and I'm bound to hurt myself."

"You never know until you try, you might like beating on a bag. Just be careful and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Um, there was also something I wanted to run by you..."

"Go ahead." She said warily, not knowing where I was going with this.

"I'm ready to go back to work, and I know you have to sign off that it's okay for me to, so I was wondering..." I trailed off.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. I mean, even though I have Abby to keep me company, I'm slowly going crazy not having anything to do most the day. I need to feel useful again."

"I hear you help Esme with the food on some days, that doesn't make you feel useful?"

"I enjoy it, but no, it doesn't make me feel useful. I feel like...i don't know." I sighed. "I need to earn my keep. And I'm not when I sit around and do nothing all day. The Cullens have done so much for me, and the only way I can repay them is to work..."

"Bella, I'm sure they understand the situation and they aren't expecting you to repay them. They just want you to be okay."

"I am. I'm getting better, you said it yourself."

"And you want proof?"

"Well, yeah."

"You already have proof. You're confidence has gone up, you are happier, and you're taking even more steps to recovery. I'd say you're doing more than enough at the moment."

"Please, just...think about it." I begged.

"Okay," She said, taking her glasses off. "I'll _think _about it."

/-/

"Hey, where are you?" I asked as I exited the building.

"Behind you."

I spun around, seeing Alice and Abby approaching. She handed me the leash once they reached me, and we walked to where her car was parked, and got in.

"Want to sleep over tonight?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt. "Since the cabin is done...except for stocking the fridge and cupboards, I thought we could celebrate my semi-freedom."

"Mm, that sounds good...but I don't want to leave Abby alone in my room."

"Don't be silly, of course Abby was invited too."

I smiled, though I wondered if she was just saying that for me, or if she actually did like having Abby around. There was only one was to find out...

"Can I ask you something?" I started.

"Anything."

"You _like_ Abby, right?"

"Of course, I love her. Why?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"I want to adopt her. _But_, I wanted to make sure you liked her enough to keep her around."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, then reached over and grabbed my hand, kissing it before she spoke.

"It funny you say that, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to co-adopt her with me. I know how much you love her, and hell, the little shoe-stealer has stolen my heart as well..."

"R-really?" I choked out.

I wasn't quite sure that I was hearing her correctly.

"Yeah, if that's not too forward of me to think that..."

"Ali, I already agreed to move in with you in the future, so I'm definitely wanting this as well. I want to have a life with you, and this...is just the beginning."

Alice smiled brightly before leaning forward and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. Things were starting to head into the heated direction when Abby joined in the loving by licking both our cheeks, as if she was excited as we were.

After a quick stop at the grocery store to get some bare essentials, Alice drove us back to my cabin so I could grab a few things for my stay.

"Okay, what all do I need?" I asked before getting out of the car.

"Um...a few pairs of clothes, a toothbrush, and a towel or two."

"Got it, be right back."

I quickly got out and headed into the cabin, passing a very dolled up Jane in the living room. Then, walking back to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Wow, you look hot." I said, giving her the top to bottom.

"Why thank you, Bella. Heidi and I are going on a double dinner date with Edward and Jacob."

"You know it's only like, four o'clock, right?" I asked, wondering why she was getting ready so early.

"Well, I have to make sure I look perfect, plus the guys mentioned maybe seeing a movie if they finished their chores early enough."

"Oh, well have fun, and don't wait up for me tonight, I'm staying at Alice's."

"Oooh, sexing it up in the cabin already?"

"Hardly, but by the way you look, I'm sure you'll have no trouble getting laid tonight." I teased.

"Who says I have trouble getting laid any other night?" She winked.

I laughed.

"That's true," Heidi said as she walked in. "she has no trouble any other time because I'd take her even if she was covered in mud."

"Okay, I think we took this conversation a little too far." I commented, feeling awkward. "Hope you two have a great date night."

"Thanks, B" Heidi said before I closed the door to my room.

_What was I supposed to get again? Shit._

I whipped out my cell and called Alice.

"What, can't find your way back out?"

"Har har, very funny. Heidi and Jane distracted me, what was I supposed to get again?"

She giggled. "Honey, maybe you should talk to Dr. D about your horrible memory when it comes to things like this.

"Shhh, just tell me or I won't spend the night." I threatened.

Sighing in defeat, she listed the few items again and I hung up. Grabbing my duffel bag out of the closet, I stuffed a few pairs of day clothes, PJs, and underwear in, along with two towels and zipped it up. I didn't have an extra toothbrush, so I just took my one that was in the bathroom and ran back outside, eager to be with Alice again.

But instead of finding Alice waiting in the car, she was standing defensively in front of my cabin, and Abby was sticking her head out the window, barking loudly.

"I don't think she wants to talk with you." Alice said sternly.

I finally looked over to who they were getting upset over, and I felt my heart rate rise.

_Charlie..._


	18. Chapter 18

"Bella, please, I just came to talk." He said as he stepped forward.

Alice still in defensive mode, stepped more in front of where I stood, frozen in surprise. "I think you've already done enough talking." She said through her teeth.

"I think that's for Bella to decide..." He replied, never taking his eyes off me.

Turning to me, she raised her eyebrow, waiting for me to agree with her, but I had to face Charlie at some point...and I'd rather get it over with now.

"It's okay, Ali. Wait for me in the car." She nodded, giving him one last warning look before getting into the small car, Abby still barking her head off.

A few awkward moments passed between us, neither knowing what to say to one another. Finally he took a big breath, then started.

"I just want to say how sorry I am, Bella. I know that if I hadn't of run my mouth, he wouldn't have hurt you. Believe me, I'm doing everything I can to keep him behind bars for a long time."

"Okay." I said in a monotone voice.

"I promise, Bella, if you just give me some time, you'll see why I reacted so harshly-"

"Time? I've given you nothing _but _time, pretty much my whole life. You've barely been there for me, especially these last few years, so why, after all this, would I want to give you any more of my time?"

"I'm your father, Bella. Please?" He begged.

"You just don't get it. I'm happy here. My friends and the Cullens treat me like family, and they've been more of a family to me than you or mom have ever been to me."

"I'm sorry-."

"You've blown so many chances!" I continued, finally letting him know how I feel. "You are just sorry because you feeling guilty about what happened to me, because it was your fault in the first place! If that hadn't of happened, you'd still be trying your hardest to convert me, like you were going to try and do just a second ago. You know what? Before I came here, I would have let you try." I confessed. "But being here, surrounded by such loving people who make me feel good about myself, who make me so happy...I'm not going to trade that in just so I can be okay in you book. You should see how happy I am, and want that for me, instead of wanting me to deny the truth and be miserable."

"Bella, is there a problem?"

I glanced to my left to see a pissed off-looking Jake approaching fast. Alice opened her car door and stepped halfway out, curious as to what was about to happen, like I was.

"Yes, there is." I replied, just wanting Charlie to leave me alone once and for all.

"Well, maybe I should teach him a lesson." Jake said, standing in front me me defensively, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, now...I don't want to fight." Charlie said, holding up his hands in surrender as he backed away a few steps, then stopped.

"Keep going, and don't come back on this property again. You aren't Sheriff anymore, so you can't just come in here like you own the place." Jake threatened.

"I'm just trying to talk to my daughter, son. I'm not looking to start trouble."

"Sorry to break it to you, but she obviously doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Now get out before I call the new Sheriff, and get your ass hauled out of here."

"But-"

Jake didn't even wait to hear what he was going to say before taking the few steps over to Charlie, and popping him right in the chin, making him stumble and fall to the ground.

"That was for Bella."

Jake kicked some dirt at Charlie before turned back to me, and ushering me into Alice's car.

"I'll make sure he leaves, don't worry."

He kissed my cheek, then closed my door and started saying something to Charlie again, which I guessed was another threat to get out. He was still lying on the ground, holding his chin when Alice pulled out and headed in the other direction toward the family house, leaving my father, hopefully forever in the past, along with all my other setbacks and regrets.

Abby jumped from the backseat to my lap in one leap, and attacked me with her tongue while whimpering softly, making sure I was okay. I smiled and hugged her to me, kissing her cute little noggin as we pulled next to the large house.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked after a few moments of sitting there.

I gave her a small smile before leaning over the console and kissing her.

"Ew, you just kissed the dog, now you kiss me on the lips?" She said, wiping her mouth with her arm.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to kiss my girlfriend." I huffed, grabbing Abby and getting of of the car, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay!" I heard from behind me. "I didn't mean it, I love your kisses!"

I turned around this time, facing her, but not being able to hold my laughter in anymore. Once she realized I was faking being mad, her jaw dropped dramatically and she punched me in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Good, you deserve that after making me think that you were genuinely angry at me."

"A lovers quarrel?" Rose asked as she stepped out onto the porch. "How cute."

"Hey, Rose." I said, joining her and giving her a hug.

"Hi, B. Why, hello, Abby! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" She gushed.

"Rose, you say that every time you see her."

"That's 'cause every time I see her, she is still the cutest thing ever."

Patting Abby on the head one more time, Rose took a seat on a nearby chair. "So what were you two fighting about just then?" She asked, pulling out a pair of sunglasses from her jeans and putting them on her face.

"Bella made me think she was actually angry at me, which she wasn't, she was just playing."

"That's all?" She asked before laughing.

"Rose, it's not funny! You're supposed to take my side, I'm your sister!" Alice complained.

"I consider Bella a sister too, so what now, short stuff?"

"I-I...hmph!" She turned on her heel and stomped away into the house, which cause Rose to laugh louder.

"Looks like I'm in the doghouse." I said, sitting next to Rose, letting Abby down, but still holding onto her leash.

"Believe me, she doesn't stay mad for long. Just give her ten or fifteen minutes and she'll be back to fawning over you."

But in twenty minutes, she had still not come back outside, so I decided to go and search for her, and apologize myself. I left Abby with Rose while I entered the house, finding Emmett banging his fingers against a video game controller so hard, I thought he might break it.

"Hey, Emmett? Did you see where Alice went?" I asked.

"Yeah, she went up to her room...DIE ALIEN SCUM!"

"Thanks!" I shouted back, heading up the stairs.

"Hello, Bella." Esme greeted me as she carried a basket of laundry downstairs.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Oh, no, sweetie, don't you worry about it. Alice is up in her room, dear."

"Thanks."

"YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN!" Emmett yelled again at the alien on the screen.

"Emmett Paul Cullen?"

Jumping slightly at her voice, he then pausing his game and turning to her with a pathetic look on his face. "Uh...yes, mommy?"

"Language. Watch it." She pointed a finger at him.

"Okie dokie." He smiled, showing his dimples that could melt anyone's heart.

I couldn't help but snicker at him, and Esme for that matter, knowing that she was only half serious when I saw her lips twitch, holding back a smile.

"Oy, boys." I said, shaking my head.

"Girls are just as bad, but in other ways."

"True that. Well, I'd love to chat, but I have to go apologize to Alice."

"Uh oh, did you two have a fight?" She asked, concerned.

"I pretended to be mad at her, and she got made about it. She's been up there for like, twenty minutes, so I figured it was time to go suck up."

"Oh, yes, she can be a tad dramatic at times. Good luck."

When I got there, I hesitated at the door before knocking twice, not getting an answer. I knocked again again and I heard rustling, so I just decided to go in since she obviously wasn't going to open the door for me. Turning the knob, I opened the door with a low creak, seeing her lying face down on her bed.

"Alice? I'm sorry that I pretended to be mad at you." I said, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Hmph."

"I promise I won't do it again."

"Hmph."

"Ali, please. I'm _really_ sorry."

She let out a sigh as she sat up and got off her bed, distancing herself from me. I, preparing for the worst, just sat where I was, waiting for the yelling to begin.

"You know what?" She looked at me angrily.

"Um...what?" I asked warily.

"HAHAHA!" She burst out laughing, pointing at me with one arm and holding her stomach with the other, for effect. "I got you, I got you..." She started dancing, what I assumed, was her victory dance. "Now you know how it feels! I got you, I got you..." Flashing me a smile, she continued her dance before I made my way over her her, scooping her up in my arms and tickling her sides, making her squeal.

"Oh my God, stop! UNCLE!" She laughed.

Setting her back down, I kept my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as I kissed her.

"Okay, you're forgiven...but I don't like that you trick me, it makes me feel bad."

"What you did to me was way worse!" My voice raised an octave.

"And you deserved it, too."

"Mhm." I agreed. "My arm still hurts where you punched it, by the way."

"Oh, really? I should do something about that then."

Lifting up my sleeve she leaned in and kissed my skin. I relished in the feel of her soft lips on me, then she started kissing her way up from that point. Slowly working up to my shoulder with open-mouth kisses, leaving a small let spot behind each time. Then my neck, pausing to nibble and suck right below my jawline when she pulled away suddenly.

"Oh shoot, we have groceries in the car!" She said, sprinting downstairs.

She was out of sight before I could even register what happened, leaving me all worked up. Taking a deep breath I fell back on the bed, needing to cool off. It was getting harder and harder to not get turned on by the smallest of things, and not being ready to do anything about it. I wanted to, I really did...at least my body did. With my only sexual experience being against my will, it scared me. I would have no idea what to do, how, or when...I was clueless.

I knew I shouldn't even be thinking about this right now, so soon after what happened, but having Alice as a girlfriend, you can't blame me for thinking about wanting more. Mentally, I wasn't ready. I hadn't even told Alice that I love her, and I was already thinking about sex. How messed up am I?

Then again, I've never been turned on by anyone in my life other than Alice, so really, it was all her fault. I shook my head, knowing I couldn't blame this on her, but it felt as if I didn't do something soon, I was going to explode.

/-/

"Well, I'm pooped." Alice said as plopped next to me on the bed, fresh out of her shower.

"Agreed."

"You never really answered me earlier, but are you okay...with Charlie showing up?"

"I gave him a piece of my mind, so I feel a lot better. I just hope he got the point and stays away now."

"I heard your little speech, I'm proud of you for finally telling him off. And did you see the look on his face when Jake cracked his knuckles, ha!"

I giggled. "Yeah, thank God he was there...or else I might have punched Charlie myself."

"Mm, I can picture it now." She closed her eyes, then raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, that would have been hot."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, kissing her thoroughly, before stopping, not wanting to get myself, or Alice, to get riled up.

"Be my big spoon." She requested, getting under the covers with me, turning her back to me.

Smiling, I snaked my arms around her small waist, pulling her close, spooning her, our bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. My forehead rested against the back of her head, taking in the amazing vanilla scent from her shampoo. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss the back of her neck, where a patch of freckles was visible in the lamplight.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Night."


	19. Chapter 19

The screeching of Alice's alarm clock jolted me out of my dream, to which I was disappointed. It was an erotic dream with Alice, and it was just getting to the good part. Nonetheless, I groaned, turning over and slapping the device blindly, then covering my head with the sheets.

"Morning, sexy." Alice said happily as I felt her jump on the bed.

"You're up before the alarm? Then why set it?" I mumbled.

"Just in case, really. Now, get up, we're going to eat breakfast at the house."

"But I'm tired." I whined. "And you're _way_ too peppy in the morning.

"I am not!" She said before smacking my butt.

"Ow..."

"Anyway, Esme said she had something to tell you."

"What would she have to tell me?" I asked, confused.

"Get up, and you'll find out."

I heard her hop off the bed and bounce into the other room, where I heard voices from the TV. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes before taking my time on getting out of bed. I hadn't got up this early in a while, so I wasn't used to it anymore, and my body sure didn't like it. Staggering into the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair only took about five minutes. By then I was pretty much fully awake, and I changed into my clothes rather quickly. I wasn't even done more than a few seconds before Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door.

A few minutes later we walked into the Cullen house, where Esme was humming as she worked in the kitchen, and Emmett was scarfing down his eggs and waffles. Rose was giving him the same look I was, disgust, because of his sloppiness. Emmett of course, was oblivious, as he was watching the morning news on the TV that was sitting on the counter.

"Morning, you two." Esme said cheerfully. "How was your first night in the cabin?" She asked as she got two plates from the cupboard, and set them on the counter in front of Alice and I.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. "It's so nice...and quiet. Something I'm definitely not used to, but I love it."

"Hey, are you trying to say I'm loud?" Emmett joined in, apparently taking offense.

"Yes, actually. I've told you time and time again that you play that God awful rap music to fall asleep to, and I can hear it loud and clear through the wall."

"Well, _excuse_ me!"

"You're not excused. And you have food on you face, by the way." Alice pointed out.

Emmett frowned and wiped at his face, knocking the egg remnants onto his plate. He stuck his fork in the last bite of waffle, then put it on the plate with a clank before getting up, putting it in the sink, and walking out of the room with his arms crossed and his head held high.

"What...a weirdo." Rose commented before she did the same, leaving only Alice, Esme, and myself in the kitchen now.

"Oh, Bella, Dr. Davies called a while ago." Esme said as she filled my plate up with delicious-looking food.

"Yeah? What did she have to say?" I asked, grabbing my fork, ready to dig in.

"That you asked her if you could get back to work again."

I nodded. "Yes, I did. Did she say that I could?"

"She said yes, if it was okay with Carlisle and I."

"And...?"

She sighed and looked me in the eye. "Honey, are you sure?"

"Definitely. I can't sit around here all day without anything to do. Unless you want me to go crazy?"

"Of course not, dear. I just want to make sure you really are ready. I mean, it's only been just over a month..."

"I'm fine, Esme. I've stopped moping a long time ago, I've been going to therapy, and I'm going to start self defense classes soon. I'm beyond ready to start working."

She bit her lip, thinking about what I said.

"Well, okay..._but_, for now, how about you start working every other day?"

"Why?" I asked, pouring some syrup on my waffles.

"I don't just want to throw you back in so quickly. Once you've worked every other day for a week or two, then I'll think about getting you back full time, okay?"

"Alright."

I'd take whatever I could get now, because I knew Esme didn't even want me to work at all because she was still worried. I would prove to her that I could easily handle the transition back to normalcy without a hitch, because that's all I wanted. To get things back to the way they were around here. Where the guys would come and talk to me without worrying they might set me off, or make me uncomfortable. Without the sad glances I get from the other female workers. I just wanted to be Bella again. Not Bella, the girl that got raped.

When I was done eating, I heard Jake talking in the other room, and went to see what he was doing, and say 'hi'. When I entered the living room, I found him leaning against the back of the sofa, while Carlisle probed at his hand.

"You should have come to me last night, Jacob. But, it doesn't look to be fractured, just bruised. Keep putting ice on it, but it will hurt for a while. You must have really hit him hard?"

"So hard he fell to the ground." I answered, making them both look my way.

"Good morning, Bella." Carlisle greeted me, letting Jake's hand go, and welcoming me with a soft hug, then joining Esme and Alice in the kitchen.

"Your hand okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Like the doc said, looks worse than it is."

I nodded, taking his hand in mine.

"Thank you." Was all I had to say, and he scooped me up in his strong arms and held me.

"Anything for you, B."

I squeezed him one last time before we let go, just in time to see Edward hopping down the stairs, his eyes twinkling when he saw Jake.

"Hey, babe." he greeted him before leaning down and kissing Jake softly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile, happy for the both of them. "Morning, Bella. You're up early."

"Yeah, apparently my therapist called and cleared me so I can start work again. Though, Esme's being her usual Mama Bear self and worrying about me."

"But she is letting you work, right?"

"Yes, though only every other day for a little while. But I'll take it, gives me something to do."

"That's good. I know she's just looking into your best interest, but she can be a little over protective at times."

"I actually kind of like it, since my own mother was never like this. It's nice knowing _someone _cares." I confessed.

"We all care, Bells." Edward said before pulling me into a hug, which Jake then joined in.

"Hey, how come I wasn't invited to the group hug?" Alice said from behind me.

Turning my head to her, but not letting go of the guys, I gestured for her to join, which made her smile so big, her small dimples showed up. She bounded towards up fast, and threw her one arm around me, and the other around Edward, and hugged tight. I rested my head on Edward's chest and closed my eyes, loving this moment of all of us together.

A few more seconds went by before I saw a flash through my eyelida. Curious as to what it was, I opened my eyes and turned my head, finding Esme with a camera in her hands.

"How cute!" She doted, looking at the screen that captured our moment. "This is going on the mantle."

"Oh, I want a copy!" Alice said excited, letting go of us and running over to Esme. "It will be the first thing we hang in the cabin."

Esme and Alice kept talking as I looked back to the boys, and kissed them both on the their cheeks.

"Thank you, both. You're like the big, gay brothers I never had." I teased.

"We _are_ your brothers, whether you like it or not." Edward said before ruffling my hair. "We love you."

My breath hitched and I wondered if I had heard him right. Going through the possibilities of what he could have said, and none made any sense. Then I realized this was the first time Edward had said he loved me, and I wasn't exactly prepared for it.

"I-I love you too." I whispered. "All of you."

That's when I decided that by the end of this week, not matter what, I would be brave enough to tell Alice how I felt about her, and use the 'l' word to describe it.

"Bella, this means we'll have to go pick out a frame." Alice said, coming back over to us.

"More shopping?" Totally unexcited, because I knew if we went to go get just one frame, we'd end up with half the store in her car afterwards."

"Yes!"

"Well...good luck with that." Jake said before him and Edward scooted off into the kitchen, not wanting to be sucked into going shopping with us, I presumed.

"Ignore them, they are party-poopers. I promise if you go shopping with me, I'll make it worth your while."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she brought her lips to mine, slowly kissing me.

"Okay." I said breathlessly after we pulled away.

Oh, the things her kisses could make me agree to...

/-/

Esme had me working in the kitchen all morning, helping prepare for lunch. Which meant setting up the table outside, with all the plates and utensils. Make the salad, help watch the food in the ovens as Esme raced around the kitchen, doing many things as she went. I liked watching her work, so flawless. I liked being around her, too. She made me feel unconditionally loved, and cared for, unlike my own mother. She actually genuinely wanted to know what I was on my mind, or my opinion on something that was going on in the world, to which she listened intently.

While we worked, she told me about how they had adopted everyone, going into much more detail than Alice had told me that first day.

"We got Emmett first. His parents died in a house fire when he was nine, and from then, he was bounced around foster homes for three years before one of our friends at the adoption center told us about him. Even though he had been through a traumatic experience, and tough times in foster care, he was very light and playful, much like he still is. Carlisle always wanted a son, and when Emmett flashed his dimples at us, we just couldn't say no."

I smiled, thankful Emmett was the way he is. What he went through was majorly sucky, and he could have turned out way different.

"A few years later, we came across Alice and Edward. They were thirteen at the time, and they had been in foster care together since they were five, after being abandoned on a doorstep. We couldn't bear to separate them, so we adopted them both, and Emmett was overjoyed to have a new brother and sister. They were all about the same age, and they got along so well, apart from the occasional arguments that brothers and sisters have."

Alice hadn't told me about her being in foster care so long, but I assumed she just wanted to leave that in her past, much like I wanted to leave everything before the ranch, in mine.

"And then finally, about a year after that, we found Rose and Jasper. They are actually related, and once again, like Alice and Edward, we refused to separate them. Alice was happy to have another girl in the house, and the boys welcomed Jazz with open arms. Plus they were happy to have another guy to throw the football around with. And of course Carlisle and I were happy to have a family that loved each other as much as everyone does."

Carlisle and Esme were two people that were filled to the brim with love, enough to take in five children, and give them a better life. I was jealous of all them, thinking about my own family and how things turned out. I missed my mother on occasion, but I know that she will never change. Once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic, and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't care what Charlie said when he first came here, saying that she was in rehab...yeah, I know how long that will last.

"And now we have you, Bella." She said, walking over and wrapping her arms around me. "I hope that it's okay that I consider you a daughter?" She pulled back, and a rush of warmth flew through my whole body, as my eyes started to form tears.

All I could do was nod before I hugged her to me tightly, letting the happy tears run down my face. My own mother barely owned to the fact that I was her daughter, and now here Esme was, only know me for what, like, three months? And she was already asking if it was okay to consider me a daughter.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm so happy for you and Ali."

She stared lightly rocking me in her arms as she pet my hair in that motherly way, which made me cry harder.

"I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Holy crap, chapter 20 already! Thanks for whose who have stuck around this long, and welcome new readers!**

* * *

Esme held me for the better part of ten minutes while I cried my eyes out, wondering yet again, what I did to deserve this amazing family. Suddenly the phone rang, making both of us jump. I pulled back from Esme so she could answer it, but not before she cupped my face, wiped my tears away, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hello." She greeted as she wiped her own eyes with a tissue she got from her pocket. "Yes it is, this is Esme Cullen speaking. Oh, yes. Uh huh. Yes, she's here, just one moment."

Turning to me, she handed me the phone, wording that it was my Parole Officer. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what I possibly did to get a phone call from her, but I took the phone and put it to my ear, sucking in a breath before I spoke.

"This is Bella."

"_Hello, Bella, this is Rhonda. I'm calling to inform you that your evaluation in court was moved up. I was supposed to call you tomorrow to tell you that it would a week from then, but your judge has to leave for an unexpected trip in two days. You're day has been moved to tomorrow at noon, okay?"_

"Yes."

"_I'll be the one to come and pick you up, so be ready. I'll probably be there about eleven twenty, so we have plenty of time to get there and be prepared."_

"Okay."

"_Do you have a cell phone number that I can reach you at in case something changes, so I don't have to have Mr. or Mrs. Cullen track you down?"_

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. It's 555-1617."

"_Got it, thank you. I'll see you then, Bella. As always, try to stay out of trouble until then."_

"Yes, Ma'am.

"_Oh, and one more thing. The judge will be calling Mr. and Mrs Cullen sometime today to question them."_

"Okay, I'll tell her."

"_Thank you, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and handed it back to Esme, who put it back onto it's stand on the counter.

"Something happen?" She asked worried.

"Just that my court evaluation was moved from next week to tomorrow. I had totally forgotten that it was coming up so soon; Three months went by so fast. Oh, and she said the judge would be calling you today to ask some questions."

"Okay. What will happen in court?"

"Um, from what I understand, the judge will go over what you all have to say about me, and make her decision to have me stay and serve more time, or say I've served my sentence, and that I'm free to go again."

"Oh." She said with a hint of sadness.

I hope she wasn't thinking I would leave her, everyone, and this place. Before I could respond, the ovens beeped loudly, signaling that the food was done cooking. Esme took the top over, and I took the bottom one, taking out the meat and setting the metal sheets on the stove. I grabbed one of the large platters and started piling the meat on there quickly, so that they would still be hot by the time I made it outside and everyone got their helpings.

We got both platters outside in record time, and lit the many small lanterns surrounding the area to keep the bugs away. Esme grabbed the salad dish as I arranged everything, plates and napkins at the end of the table, then plastic utensils, and finally the food. We were just getting done when people started to arrive, pulling up in their trucks, like Edward and Jacob.

I was about to go over to the porch with my food, when I saw Alice pull up on her lime green four-wheeler. I smiled as she approached me, and I leaned down to kiss her when she hugged me. I had gotten to the point now where I really didn't care who saw Alice and I together, and it felt good not feeling I had to hide anymore.

I waited on the porch for Alice, sitting on the swing, nibbling at the salad on my plate. She kissed me again when she joined me on the swing, clearly enjoying the fact that I wasn't so shy in front of people anymore, then stole a cruton from my salad and ate it.

"Hey! If you wanted some, why didn't you get them instead of stealing mine?"

"...Yours taste better."

"Mhm..."

"Alright lovebirds, move over." Rose said as she squeezed between us.

Alice and I looked at each other and smiled, then we both kissed Rose's cheeks at the same time.

"Aw, come on, I'm trying to eat." She complained, trying her best not to smile.

We giggled at her then were joined by Esme, finally sitting down, taking a break. I couldn't imagine doing this everyday for, what did Alice say, seventeen years? I was pooped after one day, and Esme did it every single day, twice. She was officially my new hero.

After lunch was over, Alice said her goodbyes and Esme, Rose, and I were left to clean up. When we got everything back into the house, Esme washed the dishes and I dried them, while Rose took out the trash. We loaded the leftovers into the fridge, each labeled with instructions on how to cook and how long for Carlisle and the boys to take care of, since the girls and I had our first self defense class tonight.

I was excited, and kind of nervous at the same time. I wasn't sure what to expect, even though the teacher seemed pretty nice when I met her last week. When we were done leaving notes for the men, Esme sent me off to get ready, even though it was only one-thirty, I did as she requested. I found a blue four-wheeler sitting a ways down the road, and used that to take me back to my cabin.

I showered, dried my hair and put it up, got my gym clothes on, and was ready to on in just over an hour. Still having another hour to wait, I grabbed an extra food and water bowls by the dog pens, and rode back over to Alice's cabin. Once she finished jumping on me and licking me, I filled both bowls up and let her chow down. When she was done, I then took her outside so she could get some fresh air, and stretch her puppy legs.

She was just a ball of energy, running as fast as she could on the mulched trail, turning, and coming back. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was just as silly as Alice was. I decided against joining in her exercise, not wanting to wear myself out before class. God knows I'll probably need all the energy I can get. High School gym, when I actually went, didn't help me out one bit.

About three-thirty, Abby and I were lounging in a chair on the deck of Alice's cabin, enjoying the sounds of nature when we heard light footsteps approaching. Abby lifted her head and her ears stood up, listening as well. She barked with excitement when Alice appeared on the path, and rushed over, jumping at her, licking everywhere she could get.

I stood up from the chair and lifted Alice up to my height, and kissing her softly before setting her back down, and letting her go take her shower. Alice was ready within twenty minutes, and we left the cabin and walked to the house, where Esme was waiting for Rose on the porch. Once she finally came out, in her sporty clothes and pony tale, we all packed into her BMW. Rose and Esme in the front, and Alice and I cozy in the back.

They were excited to be doing something so new, but I saw it as preparing for the future, because as I found out, you never know what may happen. I was just hoping I would gain confidence from this, and that if anything were to potentially happen to me again, that I could fend for myself, not having to rely on anyone to come and save me.

When we arrived, there were only three other women waiting, and we all stretched for a few minutes. It was interesting to watch Alice, because she was so graceful in every movement she made, and she was unbelievably flexible. I raised my eyebrow and dirty thoughts started to pour through my head. I shook it, knowing this wasn't the time to get into that.

About ten minutes later, the teacher walked in and greeted us. By this time two more people had joined, and now we had a small group. The teacher went over the things we'd be going over in this class, and that, of course, we could stop at any time. It wasn't long before we got up off the floor and started being active.

"Bring your right foot back, left foot forward. Good. Hands up, protect your face."

Myself and Rose were holding up our hands that were padded for punching, as the teacher instructed them on how to hit it.

"Lean into it as you punch, alright? Go."

Alice swung with her right hand, hitting my padded on, and I was surprised that it kind of hurt. That little pixie could pack a punch.

"Good job. Keep going." She praised, then moved onto the other ladies in the line.

Alice was really getting into it, with a fiery look in her eye, and her breathing starting to get heavy. It was actually quite a turn on, seeing a different side to her, and plus I had a great view of her muscles, which shined with a layer of sweat when she moved.

"Great job ladies, now switch."

I took off the pads and handed them over to Ali, who put them on and waited for me to hit. I did what the teacher said, left foot forward, right back, and I swung lightly, not wanting to hurt Alice's hand.

"Come on, that was a pussy punch." Alice teased.

My eyes widened at her, never expecting such a...dirty word to come out of her mouth, but I kind of liked it.

"Alice! You kiss Bella with that mouth?" Esme tried to scold, but we could tell she was holding back a giggle.

"Sure do! Now give me your best shot."

And I did, hitting the pad as hard as I could, making Alice saw 'ow' afterward.

"You said give it my best, want some more?"

"Bring. It. On." She said dramatically.

This class was going to be more fun than I thought.

"My arms...they hurt." Alice complained.

"Just wait until morning, you'll really feel it then." I replied, getting out of Rose's car, and into a small Baskin Robbins ice cream shop.

"Arms? My back is killing me." Rose said.

"I actually feel really good." Esme said happily.

"Lucky you."

Rose and Esme continued talking as Alice took my hand and we walked down the line, looking at all the delicious-looking flavors of ice cream. Alice was eying the blue cotton candy, while I had my eye on the chocolate with peanut butter chucks in it, that I was looking forward in to getting in a malt. Alice eventually decided on getting the cotton candy in a medium waffle cone. I turned my nose up at it, wondering what was so appealing about blue ice cream, but if my girl is happy, then I am happy.

"We should reward ourselves like this every time." Rose said, laying back in her leather seat and rubbing her stomach as Esme drove us home.

"Agreed!" Alice said.

It was about five-forty five when we returned to the ranch. Dinner was about ready, and we could smell it wafting from the kitchen. All of us were in no mood to eat, after our ice cream, all we wanted to do was crawl in bed and rest. Alice and I took turns showering, I went first, taking Abby with me so I could bathe her after getting a little dirty from running around earlier.

I dried her quickly, and she ran around the house like a wild woman for five minutes after, making Alice and I laugh, until she bonked her head on a chair leg. I kissed it better, then she went and laid down on the loveseat, hopefully tuckered out for the day. Later on, we watched a movie, then were hungry enough for a late dinner. I fixed some macaroni and cheese that we had picked up at the grocery store a few days earlier, and Alice made us both PB&J sandwiches.

When it was time for bed, I made sure the alarm was set for the morning, and climbed in bed next to Alice. I signed, feeling content, as I felt Abby jump onto the bed and lay between us, resting her head on Ali's back. All my life I wanted an actually family, and I got that, I never thought I would have a family of my own. I've never wanted kids, or anything, but here, right now with Ali and Abby, _this _was my family. It may be different from the norm, but it was all mine.

/-/

"Bella?"

_Damn, it can't be morning already..._

"Bella, Honey? Time to get up."

"I don't wanna."

There was a laugh, that didn't belong to Alice. I opened my eyes and found Esme standing above me.

"Ah, she opens her eyes! Your court evaluation is today, sweetie. I let you sleep in, but your Parole Officer will be here in a little under an hour.

"Aw, crap. I forgot that was today." I groaned, sitting up.

"I brought you some of my clothes and a pair of shoes, so you look more...professional. Court-ready. No offense against your wardrobe, or course."

"None taken, and thank you."

She left me to get ready, showering really fast and debated on what to do with my hair. Leaving it down was kind of careless unless I straightened it to look nice, and a pony tale made me look older, and like I didn't care, just putting it up to get it out of the way. Ugh, why was this so hard? Finally I decided to leave it down, but part it more off to the right side, and using one of Alice white barrettes to complete the look.

Satisfied, with minutes to spared, I let Abby outside to do her business, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, slipping my shoes on.

"_It's Rhonda, I'm pulling into the ranch driveway, are you ready?"_

"Yes, I'll meet you in front of the Cullen house."

"_Okay, see you in a minute."_

I grabbed Abby's leash and hooked her up, walking her to the Cullen house, and handing her off to Esme, who was more than happy to watch her. Rhonda pulled up then, give Esme a wave, and unlocking the car so I could get in.

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again."

"How have you been?"

"Oh you know, same old. You look nice." She said, motioning to my white button up shirt, light blue skirt, and white flats.

"Thanks, their Esme's. She wanted me to look nice and professional."

"Good idea."

The ride took about thirty minutes, and got inside and sat down inside with no problem. The judge was already questioning someone, I figured she would be all day too.

"Next case. Now let's see..." She started, looking at the papers in front of her. "Isabella Swan?"

I stood with Rhonda, and walked over to the front, sitting down, my heart beating fast.

"Ah, yes, Miss Swan." She flipped through more papers, stopping to read something for a moment, then turning to look at me. "I understand that you had two incidents while at the ranch. One involving your arrest?"

_Wow, she doesn't waste time._

"Y-yes, but I had nothing to do with that."

"Okay, go on and explain your side of the story, Miss Swan."

"My friend Jake and I, and his friend Sam were supposed to go pick some things up from the hardware store and bring it back to the ranch, but on our way back we got pulled over by the Sheriff at the time. He knew Sam, and apparently he had been in trouble before with drugs, so he made us all get out while he searched the car. He found drugs and arrested all of us, even though Jake and I knew nothing about it, but since I have a past with drugs also, he assumed I did indeed have something to do with it. After we were brought to the station, they had us take drug tests to confirm we weren't on anything, and I tested negative."

"And you were cleared of all charges?"

"Yes."

"And the second incident happened a little over a month ago. You were physically attacked by a Mr. Robert Brandon?"

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Will you be taking action against them?" She asked.

_Them? _I scrunched my face in confusion. "Who?"

"The Cullens."

"You mean like...sue them?" I guessed.

"Yes."

"No! Why would I sue them?"

"Well, your incident happened on _their_ property, by one of _their _workers."

"That may be true, but it was no ones fault but Bobby's. The Cullens helped me in every way they could since then, they aren't the bad guys." I said, getting worked up.

"Okay, Miss Swan, calm down. I'm just trying to get all the facts."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"As you probably know, I talked to both Mr. and Mrs Cullen yesterday. They both say that you are a hard working individual, and a great pleasure to be around. To me, it seems that you have turned your life around."

"I've tried my best."

"I have made my decision, but I would like to hear what you have to say first."

"Well," I cleared my throat. "no matter if you chose for me to keep serving time there, or not, I'm staying. The Cullens have become a family to me...one that I never had, and I'm not giving that up."

She smiled slightly. "I'm glad that you found happiness, Miss Swan. And I'm pleased to inform you, that you have completed your sentence, and you are free to do what you wish. I just hope that I won't have to see you again in the future. You seem like a very smart, sweet girl, and I want you to stay that way."

"Yes, your Honor."

"Good." She said before pounding her gavel. "Next case."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what really goes on in court, only from what I've seen on TV. For the most part, I made all that up, but tried to make it sound as professional as I could. **


	21. Chapter 21

"That was really fast." I said, exiting the court room.

"Well, she has days worth of cases to get to today. I'm sure she wants to get them in and out as fast as she can." Rhonda replied. "So, you're a free woman now. How do you feel?"

"I still feel the same actually. Just relieved."

"Bella?" A all too familiar voice called from behind me.

I turned around in confusion, and came face to face with the last person I thought I'd see here.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your mother that you haven't seen in years?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Your father told me you'd be here, and I wanted to see you for your eighteenth birthday."

_Shit, my birthday was tomorrow._

"You didn't forget your own birthday, did you? Your going to be an adult, Bella."

_No, I was an adult long before now..._

"Is that the only reason you're here?" I asked with annoyance.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to see my daughter on her big day." She huffed.

"You've missed my birthdays for years..."

"That's when I was an alcoholic, honey. I'm better now, and I'm here for you."

_But what if I don't want you here?_

"Your father said that you were working on a ranch as your sentence, now you don't have to, dear, I'm here to take you home."

"Um...no. I like the ranch-"

"Bella, please, stop being so difficult. I want to bring you home so we can reconnect. Don't you want that?"

"I wanted that for years, but you didn't seem to care. I have a real family now, I don't need you, so you can stop pretending you want to be mother of the year."

"Bella! What has gotten into you? Please, just give me a chance..." She asked, flashing her sad eyes at me.

She used that look to get what she wanted for years. That's how she got me to stay with her as long as I did, and I'm sure that's how she got Charlie to marry her as well. And even though I disliked her greatly, it still worked on me because I felt bad for her.

"Fine, you can stay for my birthday, but I'm not agreeing to come home with you."

"That's alright for now, I know I can change your mind later." She said, putting her arm around me and pulling me towards the parking lot.

Rhonda waved me a goodbye and gave me a 'keep out of trouble look' before I waved back at her, then got into mom's rusty red Neon. I sighed before buckling up and directing her towards the Cullen Ranch, where she put on a fake smile while I was telling her how great the place really was. It's not like it was a run down place, the ranch was very homey and very well taken care of, but she looked at it like it was a trash dump.

She pulled up beside the house and we got out, wanting me to introduce her to the Cullens. I knew Esme was in the kitchen, like usual, and Carlisle was around the ranch somewhere. I knocked before going in, like I usually did, and Esme called out, knowing it was me. Abby, heard me and came racing through the house and practically jumped in my arms, licking my cheek, happy that I was back, even though I was really only got a little over an hour.

"Hey, you're back sooner than I thought." Esme came into the living room, wiping her her hand with a dishcloth.

"Yeah, she was pretty much rushing through cases...um, this is my mother-"

"Renee Swan." She interrupted, sticking her hand out for Esme.

"Oh, your Bella's mother?" She asked surprised.

I gave her a look and shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I couldn't have stopped her from coming, and that I was sorry that this was sprung on her.

"It's nice to meet you, Renee. I'm Esme Cullen." Esme replied, politely.

"Pleasure. Bella why don't you let me and Mrs. Cullen talk privately for a little bit?"

"Um...okay." I said before walking out of the house and into the porch.

I hated leaving Esme alone with her, but at least I could eavesdrop. I rounded the veranda quietly and sat down under the kitchen window, where I could hear them clearly.

"_I've come to take Bella home with me after her birthday tomorrow." _Renee stated.

"_Her birthday is tomorrow? She didn't mention it..." _Esme said sadly.

"_Well, Bella isn't one for attention, so that's no surprise."_

"_Does she know you want to take her home?"_

"_I've told her yes, but she's being stubborn, like always."_

"_She doesn't have to leave now just because her sentence is up...she is welcome here for as long as she wants, Miss Swan."_

"_I just want what's best for her, and I think that's with me."_

I really hate the tone she was taking with Esme, but I wanted to hear where this was going, so I stayed put.

"_Bella's an adult now, I think she should have a say in this big decision. Look, I know I just met you, but I've had the pleasure of being around Bella for three months now. We've all grown very attached to her, especially my daughter, Alice."_

"_Three months? I've known my daughter for years, and I think I have a better judgment on what's best for her. Charlie told me about what's happened to her since she's got here, Mrs. Cullen. Not only has she been defiled by your daughter, but she was sexually assaulted by one of your workers!"_ She yelled.

"_Excuse me, but my daughter did not defile Bella, they happen to genuinely love each other. And yes, she was attacked by one of our workers, but we had no idea he would be capable of such a thing. He was nothing but a good worker with no criminal record, so we had no idea something like this would ever happen until it did, and believe me when I say that I blame myself every day for what happened to Bella. But the real question is, where were you during all this?"_

"_I was in rehab, actually. Recovering from my alcohol addiction so I could bring Bella back and her not have to worry about it." Renee shot back._

"_Have you even asked what she wants? Maybe the reason why she's being so stubborn is that you aren't even giving her a say in the matter."_

"_Because she's not right in her head to be making such a decision."_

"_There is nothing wrong with Bella, and if you don't believe me, just ask her therapist."_

Renee laughed. _"If there wasn't something wrong, then she wouldn't need a therapist. She's coming with me after tomorrow, one way or another."_

I got back up when I heard Renee exit the kitchen, and I made my way around the veranda, meeting her on the front porch.

"I've had quite enough of this place for one day. I'll be back tomorrow for you." She pointed her slender finger at me before pushing past, getting into her car, and driving away.

Not giving her a second glance, I went back in the house, finding Esme leaning against the counter, griping it tightly in her hand.

"I'm sorry about _her_." I said, breaking the silence. "She's always been pretty rude."

"I'm just glad you're nothing like her." Esme smiled, loosening her grip on the counter. "I assume you heard at least part of that?"

I nodded. "I'm turning eighteen tomorrow, so she can't make me leave."

"I know...but I can't help thinking I'm being selfish. I want you to stay, and I haven't even asked you what you wanted."

"I told you yesterday, I'm not leaving here...and my mother isn't going to change that. And don't let her put you down either, yes she's known me longer, but I consider you my mother now. She just wants me to get her way, you want me because you love me."

She smiled and came over to me, kissing me on the forehead before hugging me tight. "You should talk to her tomorrow before I do...or I might say some things I won't be proud of."

/-/

"There's my Bella bear!" Alice said as she jumped on the bed and climbed on me.

"Hey, you." I replied kissing her for the first time today.

"How was court?"

"Fine, until I ran into my mom..."

"Yeah, my mom told me what she said, what a bitch!"

I laughed at her. "I would have said something meaner, but that will work."

"Also...," She reached over to my and and pinched me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't tell me tomorrow is your birthday!"

"And that gets me a pinch? I just don't like the attention."

"Alright, how about I give you a present now? I requires no one's attention, but mine on you" She asked, moving behind me, not waiting for an answer.

Before I could say anything, she was already massaging my neck with her tiny hands. Even though it felt good, I had a hard time winding down, my mother still on my brain.

"You need to relax, baby." Alice said as she started rubbing my shoulders.

"How can I relax when my mother is irritating the crap out of me?"

"Hm...I know a something to loosen you up..." She said slowly, then leaning down to kiss the back of my neck.

She let her hands slide from my shoulders down my arms, and around my waist as she took my earlobe into her mouth, sucking at it.

"How about I give you an early birthday present that's better than a massage?"

My mouth went dry. "Depends on what it is." I replied, wondering what she had in mind.

"I think your _really_ going to like it."

Moving from behind me on the bed, she crawled onto my lap, straddling me, and pushing me softly down on my back, my hands resting on her thighs. She smiled before she leaned down and captured my lips sweetly as one hand went into my hair, and the other cupped my face. Taking her bottom lips in between mine, deepening the kiss, my hands had a life of their own and trailed up the inside of her shirt. I didn't hesitate when I took both of her breasts in my hands and squeezed them gently, making her nipples harden in my palms.

She moaned, then took my hands from her and pinned them down on the bed on either side of my head, giving me a devious smile when she pulled her lips away from mine. Raising my head off the pillow, I tried to kiss her again but she moved, teasing me to where I groaned in sexual frustration. My center was pounding with arousal and was getting really hard to ignore, especially when I noticed that my panties were getting more damp by the minute.

"Do you trust me?" She asked lightly, with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Of course."

She gave me a small smile before she bent down and kissed me again, letting my hands go, and repositioning herself beside me, leaving her right leg draped over mine. I didn't know what she was doing until her hand started trailing down my body and stopped at my jeans. Hesitating, she silently asked me if it was okay to continue, and how could I say no? I nodded, getting excited, but nervous as to what was coming. Taking her time, she slipped her hand into my pajama shorts, letting her hand wander over my thin underwear, finding where I had soaked them. I lowered my eyes and felt my cheeks warm up as my heart rate spiked.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Bella."

I nodded, trusting her when I heard the desire in her voice as she finally made her way back up and hooked her fingers in the band of my panties, her hand taking in the overheated skin.

"If you want me to stop, just say so. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"Don't stop." Was all I said.

I knew she was afraid that I would freak out, but I trusted her with everything in me, knowing that she just wanted to give me pleasure. Instinctively I spread my legs for her, and she finally dipped her fingers into my folds, letting her middle finger slide up and down my entrance before circling my throbbing pearl, spreading my wetness around. I lifted my hips, wanting her to touch me in the one spot I needed right now, and fisted her shirt into my hand.

I pulled her down for a kiss, needed to feel as much as her as I could. When she finally stopped teasing, she covered my clit for the first time, making me gasp as the amazing feeling. I opened my mouth to her, letting her tongue slips into my mouth, exploring my mouth while her fingers still worked on me. She moved slowly, and I raised my hips again to try and get more friction. My free hand slipped into her hair, tugging at her spiky locks, urging her to give me more.

She got the idea, pressing her hand more firmly against me, sending a wave of tingles through my body. My stomach muscles tightens as she sped up her rhythm, and my breathing started to get heavier. I had never felt anything like this before, such ecstasy from simple, little touches and movements. I couldn't even imagine having this much pleasure coursing through me before I met Alice, but she never fails to introduce me to new and enjoyable things...and this was _definitely _enjoyable.

Her lips left mine and trailed down my neck, licking and sucking on my turn-on spot, making me moan. With all these things combined, it didn't take me long to feel my muscles tighten. I pulled Alice close as I rode out my my first orgasm, burring my face into her neck, muffling the foreign sounds that were coming out of my mouth, resisting the urge to bite down on her exposed skin. When her fingers stopped moving, I realized how tight I'd been holding onto her, and let her go, being able to roll off me and plant little kisses all over my face. My limbs started to feel like they weighed twenty pounds, and my toes were tingling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I hate to complain, because I am grateful to have readers...but I have over 300 Alerts on this story, yet only about ten people review each chapter. Come on, people who never comment, leave one today!**

**P.S. - And to those who only say ''can't wait for the next update'', or, ''I like when you update faster'', please review the STORY, not my updating schedule. That's all I ask.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Holy shit, I had a flood of reviews for last chapter! See, it wasn't that hard was it? Lol. Thank you to all those who did, you made my day!**

* * *

I yawned as I stretched out in bed, feeling satisfied from the night before. I had let Alice touch me, I felt more comfortable with her than with anyone, and most of all I felt good. Good that I hadn't let what happened to me make me sexually scarce. Good that Alice and I were taking bigger steps in our relationship. Good that-

"Bella!" A muffled voice came from the front door, followed by multiple pounds on the door.

"What the fuck time is it? It's a Saturday for Christ sakes..." Alice muttered into my back.

I glanced over to the clock, seeing it was just after ten in the morning, way too early for pounding on doors for my tastes.

"Bella!" The voice said again, louder.

"Just a second!" I yelled back before sliding out of bed and stumbling through the house.

I unlocked and opened the front door to find Renee standing there, with an irritated look on her face.

"It's ten in the morning...did you _have _to come this early on a Saturday?" I asked, still trying to pry my eyes open all of the way.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend as much time with you on your birthday as I can."

"Wait...how'd you know I was here?"

"Mrs. Cullen told me that you have been staying here with..._her_." Renee's eyes shifted behind me.

I turned to see Alice entering the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.

"She has a name, you know." I replied, closing the door and pushing past her onto the porch, Abby managing to sneak out and run into the yard.

"Why are you doing this, Bella?"

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Let's see, shacking up with a girl, wanting to stay here after what happened to you. Please have some common sense to realize that you need to leave this toxic environment."

"Toxic environment? The Cullens have been nothing but good to me since I got here."

"You think they actually care about you? Mrs. Cullen just keeps you around because she feels guilty about what's happened. And her daughter, well, just converting another soul to the dark side..."

"Are you hearing what's coming out of your mouth?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm just telling you the truth because I love you."

"No, you aren't, and no you don't. If you really loved me, you would support me, because for once in my fucked up life, I can say truthfully say that I am happy."

"Okay, let me ask you this: would you rather be happy now, in this short lifetime, and then get sent to Hell? Or would you rather live the right way, find a nice man to take care of you, and then go to Heaven?"

"I used to think like that, you know? But my opinions have drastically changed. I believe I was made this way for a reason...and _if_ I happen to be wrong, and I do go to Hell with all the other homosexuals on the planet, then I think Hell is going to be one awesome party."

"Bella, I wish you would take this seriously!"

"I am! You are the one that's being narrow-minded and not even seeing my side of the argument. Quit trying to change who I am."

"It's not who you are, it's who you've become!"

"If you don't like who I've _become,_ then leave. I didn't ask for you to come here and insult not only me, but my friends and family."

"I am your family, Bella-"

"No, you _were _my family, but you gave that up long ago." I finished, needing to get away from her before I really blow up. "Abby! Come on, girl." I called to her.

She ran in the cabin as soon as I opened the door. I didn't even look back as I slammed it shut in frustration and locked it behind me, letting a breath out. I raised my head to find Alice sitting on top of the kitchen counter, letting her short legs swing off the edge. I smiled and walked over to her, knowing that nothing Renee said could ever make me want to leave Alice.

I settled between her legs and stood on my tippy toes, giving her a quick kiss before I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry that Renee is such a dick." I mumbled into her neck.

She giggled. "Well, lets not let her ruin your big day. You are a woman now, and I don't feel like such a pedophile, especially after last night."

"Alice, you're only a year older than me; hardly a pedophile."

"Still, I'm happy you're legal now. _And _we have the whole day to do whatever you want!"

"Can we just go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "Too late, I've already had my coffee." Kissing my forehead, she hopped off the counter and headed into the bedroom. "Anything else?"

"Let's go to Diablo City." I said after a moment. "We'll have an early lunch, shop around a bit, then it will be time for my therapy session, and after that, more shopping."

"You actually want to shop?" She stopped looking through her closet and looked at me oddly before coming over to me and putting a hand to my forehead. "Hm, you don't seem to have a fever. Who are you and where is the real Bella?" She teased.

"Hardy har har. I'm serious. We can go and pick out a frame for the picture Esme took...and maybe get some extras, because I plan on making more memories."

"We can get our own camera and everything! Oh, Bella, this is the best idea you've ever had!" She squealed. "But what about your mom?"

"_Renee_ knows she's not wanted here...and if she knows best, she'll stay away."

/-/

"Afternoon, Bella, and Happy Birthday." Dr. Davies said as I entered her office and flopped on her couch.

"Yeah, not so happy after all..."

"Uh oh, what's troubling you?"

"My mother. She's in town."

"I know you have ill feelings toward your mother, but aren't you a little happy that she came by for your birthday?"

"Quite the opposite, really. All she's done is trying and convince me to leave."

"Why is that?"

"She says I need to leave this, and I quote, "toxic environment". She's acting like they've brain washed me, and she can't even open her mind up for a second to see it's not like that."

"Have you tried to tell her that you love where you are right now?"

"Yes, but she just won't hear it. I can barely get one sentence out before she starts picking it apart to argue her way with me."

"Well, you're eighteen now, it's your choice what to do."

"I know. I'm not leaving, but getting her to leave without me may be hard. She was pulling out all the stops to get me to go with her, and I still don't know her true motive. She claims she wants to reconnect, but by the way she is acting, it's like she just wants me back to show that she still has that power over me."

"Let her know that she can't control you anymore."

"Do you think she will just give up that easy?"

"It's hard to say...it could do either way. But if you stand by what you want, eventually she will give up."

"Considering she wants me for the wrong reasons, I don't doubt that she'll give up pretty fast. She's not one to tolerate things for long." I said bitterly.

"So you don't think you will be able to make peace with her before she leaves?"

"No...if she is so adamant about how she feels now, that's not going to change with anything I say."

"Your speaking from experience? From when she was an alcoholic?"

"Yeah." I sighed, remembering how I had begged her to stop drinking on multiple occasions. "She apparently went to rehab recently...see how long her sobriety lasts. Not very long is my guess."

"Is that another reason why you're so reluctant to let her back into your life?" Dr. Davies asked, talking her glasses off.

"If that was her only problem, then I _might _give her another chance. Only because I miss how she used to be when I was a kid. But now that she's clearly stated that she doesn't agree with how I'm living now, so all that combined, I really just want her to go away and leave me alone."

"And your fine with not seeing your mother again after this?"

"I was fine with it years ago, when I was convinced I had seen the last of her."

/-/

For the rest of the day, Alice and I hung around the ranch with Abby, playing and running around with her in our yard, just having a good time. It wasn't until the sun went down, that Esme came and got us, warning me ahead of time that she baked a cake for me, and it was time to eat. I didn't bother protesting when they sang to me, because I actually liked it. I hadn't been sung to in years, and it's just another sign to me that they cared.

The cake turned out to be chocolate with peanut butter frosting, my favorite, and I savored licking the extra frosting that was left on the candles. We all dug in and moaned at the deliciousness of Esme's cake, and her fine cooking skills. The boys finished first, scarfing it down so fast I wouldn't be surprised if it never even hit their tongues.

"Time for fireworks!" Emmett smiled and clapped his hands with excitement.

"Fireworks? July was two months ago..."

"And your point would be?" He continued.

"Um...isn't it illegal to do it on a day that isn't July fourth?"

"We live in the country...no one cares."

"That, and I already called the Sheriff to warn him that we were." Esme said.

"Oh, well then, what are we waiting for?" I replied.

"That's the spirit! Eddie, come help me set 'em up."

Edward and Emmett headed out the front door while I finished my cake, thanking Esme as I licked the frosting off my fork. About five minutes later, Edward came in and announced that the fireworks were ready, and we all headed outside. Esme and Carlisle sat on the porch swing, while Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and kissed the back of his neck. I, sat down on the porch stairs, pulling Alice onto my lap, resting my chin on her shoulder. And Abby plopped next to Rose, earning a smile and a pat on the head from her.

Minus Renee, this was the best birthday I've ever had. I was surrounded by everyone I loved, about to enjoy an awesome display of fireworks for my birthday...life was good. That was, until I saw a familiar car crawling up the road.

"Great..." I muttered, moving Alice off me.

I stood in the middle of the driveway, arms crossed with a more than annoyed look on my face.

"Renee, I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going with you." I said as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"I just came to see if you thought about what I said, and changed your mind."

"Nothing will make me change my mind, I promise that."

"Suit yourself. Just don't expect me to be there when you realize you've made a mistake, you had your chance."

"And I hope one day you'll realize what a big mistake you made today."

"Doubtful. I'm just trying to do the right thing, but you are beyond saving."

"Don't talk about her like that." Alice spoke up from behind me.

Renee tilted her head and let out a laugh. "What are you going to do about it pip-squeak?"

"Oh, no she didn't!" Emmett laughed.

I saw Alice start to move forward, with her fists clenched, ready for a fight. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her back before she did something foolish.

"I think it's past time that you left." Esme said stepping in front of us, Alice still silently struggling in my arms.

"No problem. Have a nice life, Bella."

And with that, she got into her car, and drove away, only leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

"Well, fuck her." Emmett said, the first to speak.

Esme nodded. "Even though I try my best not to speak harshly of others, this time I have to agree with Emmett, fuck her."

I smiled and hugged Esme, glad I had a mother that cares as much as she does about all of us, that she supports whatever makes us happy.

"Come on, Emmett, start up those fireworks." I said, grabbing Alice's hand and leading her back to the porch steps.

Everyone followed with grins on their faces, going back to their original spots as Emmett lit the first batch. We watched in awe, every color imaginable lighting up the night sky, and I felt a wave of warmth run through me. I was home, and nothing could ever tear me away from it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: One thing I want to address before you read this chapter. Last chapter a few of you mentioned that you didn't really get how Bella could let her mom leave like that and her 'get over it' so fast. Bella was over it years ago when her mother chose alcohol over her multiple times, like she told Dr. Davies. She knows that her mother, especially now, does not really care for her...she just likes to get her way. She's accepted Esme and the rest of the Cullens are her family, because they truly love and care for her. And Renee, deep down, doesn't really care if she's got Bella or not, that's why it was easy for her to leave like that. I hope that helps clear things up. **

* * *

On Sunday, Alice and I slept in until noon, and then, being the best girlfriend that she is, Ali made me lunch in bed. We watched random talk shows as we ate, enjoying each others company before we had to actually get showered and dressed. Once again, I had Abby a bath as I took my shower, it being the easiest way. Washing her would get me soaked anyway, with the amount of shaking out her fur that she does.

After we were all done, we decided to go for a drive. It was a hot day, but as long as you stayed in the shade it would be fine. I packed some snacks for Abby, and grabbed some water for all of us, and met Alice in her car. She drove to Diablo City, to the park that we went to last time, thankfully, it was just about as deserted as it was the time before, so we had pretty much the whole place to ourselves.

Picking a spot in the shade, under a large tree, we sprawled out on a blanket as Abby grabbed a tennis ball and started chewing on it. Soon it got hotter, and we shed out t-shirts, leaving me in a wife beater and Alice in a spaghetti straps. It wasn't until she pulled whatever hair she could into a small pigtail, that I saw something on her back. I leaned in closer and realized it was a the top of a tattoo.

"You didn't tell me you got inked." I said, motioning to her back.

"Oh, yeah. Want to see?"

I nodded, then she pulled the back of her tank top down, and revealed a cute tattoo of Tinkerbell in between her shoulder blades. "That fits your personality perfectly."

"That's what Esme said." She giggled. "At first she was mad, because I didn't tell her I got it...but then once she saw it, she warmed up to it."

"Hm...any other tattoos I should know about?" I said, looking her over.

"Not yet, no." She winked, then bit her lip. There was a few more moments of silence before she spoke up again with a hesitant voice. "There's something I want to ask you..."

"Shoot." I replied, sitting all the way up, concerned at her more serious tone.

"I, uh...we've been dating for...two months maybe? And I know our relationship is a tad unorthodox...I mean, we seemed to kinda do things pretty fast, even though we agreed to go slow. I know I'm feeding into the lesbian stereotype, but I can't help it." She took a breath and scooted over to me, taking her hand in mine. "I love you, Bella...and you don't have to say it back right now, I know I'm probably catching you by surprise, but my point is...I want you to officially move in with me."

I heart fluttered as she uttered those three words that I've been too scared to share myself, and all I could do was stare into those beautiful green eyes of hers. I wanted shout to the sky with joy, that now I know for sure, that she loves me too. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. I was literally speechless and not prepared...I didn't quite know what to do.

"So, will you? I'm not quite sure how to interpret your silence..."

I nodded as tears formed in my eyes, and she let out at relieved breath. Cupping her face, I kissed her as passionately as I could, trying to convey how I felt since my vocal chords apparently forgot how to work. I don't know how long we kissed...but long enough to where I hadn't noticed that she had come and straddled me, sitting on my lap with her hands moving through my hair, and my own hands wandering from her hips to her back, pulling her close.

It wasn't until I remembered that we were in a public place, that I reluctantly pulled away, but kept her on my lap, hugging her to me as I rested my head on her shoulder. We held each other for a few minutes for breaking apart when Abby got curious as to what we were doing. Alice climbed off me with one last peck, and threw the ball for Abby to retrieve.

The rest of the day was pretty much all affection, all the time. We were that couple that held hands every second we could, kissed every few minutes when we missed each others lips, barely payed attention to what was around us. I was on cloud nine, and so was Alice, and we were just enjoying being with each other. I'm sure it was sickening to those around us, but again, we didn't notice anything that wasn't each other, until Abby was ready to go home. She was tuckered out and as soon as we got back in the car, she laid down on her side and closed her eyes.

"So when are you going to move your stuff in?" Alice asked excited as she drove us home.

"Tomorrow. But it's not like there's much to move...just a box of clothes really."

"Oh, we're going to have to share a closet...I didn't think about that..."

"Don't you worry, you'll have ninety percent of the closet space."

"Wow, you really are the best girlfriend ever!"

"And I don't even try."

When we got back to the ranch, Alice immediately told Esme that I had said yes to moving in with her, not that she was surprised anyway, I had been spending the night there every night. But still, she was happy for us and celebrated with a glass of wine. Even when it was bedtime, we were still basking in the warmth that both of us felt now more than ever...and everything was perfect.

/-/

The next day I got up when Alice did, ready to work, and ready to hopefully do something other than fix lunch. Not that I didn't like being around Esme, I loved it, but I felt I was more useful out in the field, per say.

"Okay, Bella, you said you wanted to do some real work? Round up Jacob and go to our supplier in Diablo City. Pick up as many bags of dog food that will fit in the truck bed. Usually they can fit about twenty in there."

"Gotcha." I said, taking the truck keys from her and walking towards the white truck with _The Cullen Ranch: Animal Rehabilitation and Adoption Center_ stenciled in brown on the driver and passenger doors.

Unlocking the door, I slipped in and started the car immediately, wanting to feel some cold air on this ridiculously hot day. It was September, I thought it would be getting cooler, but damn global warning had other plans. While the air slowly turned from hot to semi-cool, I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jake to see where he was. Once he answered, I informed him that Esme had a job for us, and I headed over to the stables where he was.

I honked once when I got there, Jacob appearing through one of the barn door a few seconds later. I scooted over to the passenger side as he opened the driver's door; he knew where the supplier was, and I had no clue, so it made sense for him to drive this time. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he pulled out, making a perfect U-Turn, and followed the dirt road onto the highway.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the supplier, and Jake pulled behind a pretty large tan building. Behind it was a huge area that was inclosed by a tall fence, complete with a top, preventing from anyone getting in...unless they had bolt cutters, that is. Jacob pressed a button next to the fence door, and it made a faint buzzing sound. Within seconds, a faraway voice yelled "just a second!", and we waited. Soon I heard footsteps approaching, and we were greeted by a shirtless, tan guy that kind of looked like Jacob, but taller.

"Hey, Jake." The man said smiling, unlocking the gate. "And who might this fine creature be?"

"Paul this is Bella, Bella, this is my cousin Paul. And don't try hitting on her, she's taken."

"Ruining my fun, as always, cuz. Nice to meet you Bella." Sticking out his large hand, I took it in mine.

"Same here."

"Time for our half-monthly pick-up, dude. Let's get this over with, it's fucking hot..." Jake emphasized by wiping the sweat off his upper lip.

For the next ten minutes, all three of us loaded the big, heavy bags into the truck, working our way up for twenty bags before we could fit no more in. We were all drenched my the time we were done, Paul let us in the back of the store that looked like a mechanic's garage, with tools strewn about, a small TV on the back counter, and a few lawn chairs with fans pointed at them. He instructed us to grab a seat as he fetched some drinks, leaving us for a few moments as we watched the news.

The sound was off, but it was quite clear what was going on. They were live, reporting on a grass fire that had just started, and was spreading quickly. I shook my head, hoping that wherever this was, they would be able to put if out soon, before someone got hurt, or it made more damage than it already has.

"Here ya go, guys." Paul said, handing us bottles of water. "What's going on?" He gestured to the TV.

"There's a grass fire that looks to be spreading." Jake answered. "Turn up the volume?"

Paul nodded, grabbing the remote to his left and clicking the button a few times to where we could hear the reporter now.

"_The firefighters have not gotten to the scene yet, but locals have already started to take it into their own hands, gathering buckets of water and carrying it to the edge of the fire. It doesn't seem to be helping...oh, we just got information that the firefighters were called into Celaya Valley for another fire, just twenty minutes before this call came in. With the departments' hands tied, it looks like the locals have to fend for themselves for right now, even though they had been instructed to evacuate. Once again, if you are just joining us...I'm Jessica Stanley reporting live on a grass fire in Shiloh, California..."_

"Shiloh?" I asked...my heart starting to pound.

"_It started about ten minutes ago, and it is spreading fast. The locals have been instructed to evacuate the town, but many are staying to help try and put it out, now that the fire department is in another town, taking care of another fire. As we go to a wide shot, you can see that it's getting close to not only a patch of forest, but also a nearby ranch, that happens to be a animal rehab and adoption center. From sources on the ground, we've heard that they are packing up as many animals as they can right now, and plan to start evacuating soon, in case this fire continues in their direction..."_

That was all I heard before turning and running out of the garage, seeing the smoke filled sky as I came out from behind the building. I had to get back, I had to see if Alice and everyone else way okay...I had to help get the animals out of there before it was too late. I got in the passenger side, Jacob right behind me, getting in and starting the car with shaky hands. We were both scared, me more so than Jake, but I haven't been in this kind of situation before, and Jake informed me that they had a scare last year too, but it wasn't this close.

Stepping on the gas pedal, we shot out of the gravel parting lot and onto the now empty highway, speeding at eighty mph. Once we saw a police car in the distance, Jake slowed down, not wanting to get stopped and ticketed when we needed to get back to the ranch. The Deputy held up his hands, gesturing for us to stop, but Jake swerved around him and his patrol car, and kept on going. I looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing that he had no intention of chasing us down to stop us, and I let out a relied breath.

A few minutes later we arrived at the entrance to the ranch, seeing that a big trailer was making its way out, presumably filled with animals on their way to safety. The smoke outside was blowing in pretty good, blinding one moment, then at a shift in the wind, you could see again. I could see Edward's form loading up horses with a few other guys, and Jake jumped out to join them.

I crawled back into the driver's seat and made my way to the dog pens, where I found Esme, Rose, Heidi, and Jane...but no Alice. My ached in my chest, wanting to know where she was and if she is safe. Getting out of the truck, pocketing the keys, I ran over to Esme and shouted over the chaos of everyone talking around us.

"Where's Alice?"

"She went with Emmett and Carlisle and some other locals to help try and put out the fire!"

"No...no, no, no, no. I have to go to her."

"She'll be fine, we need you here, Bella. We already loaded up the other building's animals and got them out of here, but we need to get the dog out now. With the amount of smoke that's rolling, it's not good for them or us..."

Taking a little comfort that Alice was with Carlisle and Emmett, I nodded, wanting to help...but then I remembered...

"Where's Abby?"

"She's in Rosalie's BMW, don't worry, the air is on."

"Okay...what do I do?"

"We have people that are bringing all the cages we have left down here. Just get the dogs that have the green laminate on their cages, leave the yellow and red ones for the boys, they know how to handle them. Once you have them in a cage, load them into the back of this trailer." She said, pointing to the one behind her.

I nodded, quickly getting to work, I grabbed a cage that was off to the side and ran down to where I heard the dogs barking. Another girl was in the isle, loading up a Collie, so I took the one next to her, which was a Medium build, German Shepherd. Unhooking the gate, I placed the cage where the door was, and I patted it for the dog to come near. After a few seconds of coaxing, he came close enough to where I could grab the collar and slip him inside, locking it.

I lifted the cage, wishing I had more upper body strength, and struggled my way back to the road. Once there, Heidi took him from me and I started the process all over again, with a Pitbull, then a Boxer, Cocker Spaniel, Golden Retriever, Black Lab, and finally, a Chihuahua. With everyone working together, it went by pretty fast, but now the smoke was heavier, and making us all cough.

"It's getting closer!" A man yelled. "The forest is not on fire, and it's heading this way! They're going to try and use the lake water to put out the grass, but now that the trees are on fire, our only hope is that the helicopter comes soon."

As the truck took off behind us, I got more and more worried for Alice, and I was ready to go chasing after her to make sure she was, and stayed, safe. One step into my decision to go, a car skidded to a stop right behind me, causing me to turn around. It was none other than Charlie...who was the last person that I had expected to see, let alone be here in the first place.

Getting out of his car in a huff, she ran over to me and enveloped me in a hug, which was another think I wasn't prepared for. Before I could say anything, he pulled back, resting his hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes, where I saw the worry and panic start to leave.

"I saw the news and I was worried about you. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I had to come and make sure you were alright." He admitted.

I was speechless, but happy to know that he was worried about me, and the look in his eyes proved that he was being sincere.

"Um...I...I'm fine, I wasn't even here when it started, but I was just about to go and help." I gestured behind me. "They're going to try and use the lake water to put out the grass until the helicopter comes to try and put out the trees."

"No, I'm not letting you go right where the danger is."

"Alice is there...I need to see if she'd alright." I left his grasp, but was stopped a few seconds later.

"Bella...I won't allow you to go." He said sternly. "Look, I realized that I didn't care about..._that_...when I thought you were in trouble. You were just my daughter, and that's how I should have been thinking this whole time. I'm trying to say that I love you, and nothing should ever blind me from that fact. I love you, and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused, recently, and before then."

Okay, I was really not expecting this. I mean come on, where's Ashton Kutcher and his camera crew, eh?

"I'm not letting you go out there, but I'll go, and I'll make sure that Alice is safe, okay?"

"I..."

_Agree, Bella, just agree._

"Okay." I finally said.

"Stay here." He said before kissing me on my forehead. "Be safe, don't do anything stupid!" He yelled as he ran off with a few other locals towards the fire.

With the trees and the hill in the way, we couldn't see any of what was going on with the fire. We didn't know if they had the grass fire under control, or how bad the fire had gotten in the little patch of forest, and I hated it. Not knowing seemed to be worse than going to face the fire myself. I would do anything to make sure that Alice was okay...but now I was stuck here, pacing back and forth, wondering what was going on behind the cloud of smoke.

Five minutes later Esme walked over to me, and told me that the chopper was on it's way, but she still hadn't heard anything from Carlisle, Emmett, or Alice about what was going on where they were. The smoke let up after a few more minutes, the wind shifting to blow it in the opposite direction. We could see everything again, and where the big cloud was, less than a mile away, billowing black and gray smoke from the not visible treetops.

Esme didn't seem to be worried, believing in Carlisle and the others to not put themselves in grave danger, and I was almost starting to relax at what she said, when we heard a huge noise that shook the ground and caused flames to go up so high, we could actually see them where we were standing. It wasn't until we felt a blast full of heat, that I registered that something had exploded.

* * *

**A/N:** **The picture reference link for Alice's tattoo, is on my profile page if you want to see it.**

**P.S. - Only two chapters left...gasp!**


	24. Chapter 24

I had to get to her, now. No more waiting around, worrying that the worst had happened...I needed to see for myself. When I started in the direction of the forest, I didn't get a few feet before Esme grabbed my arm, turning me to face her.

"Bella, it's too dangerous..."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go find Alice."

I pulled out of her grasp and ran into the woods, where I had seen the others go earlier. I heard Esme and Rose yelling my name to get me to come back, but I ignored them and made my way through the maze of trees. A few minutes later, they thinned out, and the ground started to incline. Already drowning in my own sweat, I opted to climb the hill on all fours and conserve whatever energy I had left.

When I finally made it to the top, I could see about fifteen to twenty figures in the distance. Some still working on putting out the now, diminishing grass fire, and the others quite a few yards away. Some were watching the forest fire in awe, not knowing what to do, while a few others were crouched down to the ground, doing something I couldn't see from where I was, but I knew it couldn't be good.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I stood up again and jogged down the hill pretty quickly, but trying my best not to fall and hurt myself. Once the land leveled out, it felt like I was working twice as hard, and still getting nowhere, but I wasn't giving up. I pushed myself, and eventually the figures in the distance started to get bigger, and I could now see features, distinguishing who was who. While I didn't recognize most the people, soon I saw Emmett with the group trying to put out the grass fire to the left.

Straight ahead of me, I saw Charlie, he back to me, coming up from a sitting position with something in his arms. Next to him, Carlisle raised from the ground too, exchanging words with Charlie before he turned his head and saw me approaching. This time Charlie turned around, and I could now see what he was carrying. My heart stopped dead in my chest and I got weak in the knees at the sight.

_Alice..._

She was limp in Charlie's arms, unmoving except for the swinging of her legs as he walked toward me. It was like everything was in slow motion from there. I started running again, my brain too overwhelmed to think, and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding in my ears and my heavy breathing as I exerted all my energy to get to them.

"What happened?" I asked as we met in the middle of the field.

He put her down on the ground, resting as he wiped his face on his shirt, smearing black smudges over his cheeks. "Cabin in the woods, blew up, I was about here when it happened."

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I looked down at her, seeing a gash that cut vertically on the end of her left eyebrow, blood running down the side of her face.

"Carlisle said she was hit with a piece of wood when the cabin exploded. Nothing else appears to be injured, so he sent me to take her back to the house and get the wound cleaned."

"I'll take her back, you keep helping the others." I said before we both heard the helicopter approaching.

"Are you sure you can?"

"Yeah, she's small. Go..."

He nodded, patting me on the shoulder before he got back up and jogged the way he came. I looked back down at Alice, thankful that she wasn't hurt more severely. Picking her up, she seemed heavier now that I was tired, but I didn't let that stop me, I would get her to safety. The climb up the hill was the hardest, having to stop once in the middle before continuing. When I reached the top of the hill, the helicopter flew over us, creating some wind that cooled me down some.

When I heard a big splash behind me, I hoped that they were finally getting things under control. Only tripping over one branch on my way back down, I weaved through the trees again, until they opened up to where I had started. Rose's eyes found me first, widening at the scene of me and Alice. She alerted Esme to our presence and they came running over to us, just in time to get her out of my arms before I collapsed to the ground.

"What happened? Are you both okay?" Esme asked frantically.

"Alice just got hit in the head with a piece of wood, Carlisle said she was okay."

"What exploded?" She asked, helping me back up and checking my body to make sure I was not injured.

"Apparently there's a cabin in the woods...that's all I know."

"Oh, dear." Esme said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Riley Biers lives up there. Rose, you and Bella take Alice the girls' cabin for now, I'll call Riley's cell and hope that he wasn't there..." She trailed off, fumbling with her phone.

Rose and I walked over to my cabin and opened the door for her, automatically carrying Alice into my room and setting her down on my bed. While she went to get some things to clean Alice up, I sat with her, stroking her damp hair. My eyes filled with tears and I wished I had just had the balls to tell her that I loved her when she told me yesterday in the park. It was things like this that were random and unprepared for, that made me realize not to waste a moment.

You never know what is going to happen when life throws you a curve ball. But thank God that Alice hadn't been hurt worse...I still had my chance to pour my heart out to her. Rose returned a few moments later, carrying a little bowl of water and a wash cloth. She handed it to me and left again, in search of something else. I dipped the cloth into the water and rang it out, leaving a little bit in it, then carefully turned her face towards me and started to wash away the dried blood.

No doubt she would have a scar, but that's a small price considering things could have been so much worse. When I got to the actual wound, I tried my best to clean it out without causing her too much discomfort. She had twitched a few times before I was done, and Rose came in again, leaving two pain pills and a glass of ice water before heading back outside where Esme was.

I cleaned the rest of Alice's dirty face as best as I could, then I waited. Holding her hand I sat there in silence for the better part of fifteen minutes, the only sounds were coming from outside. Every few minutes the helicopter would fly back over, carrying more water to put out the fire, and a few voices talking back and forth, but I couldn't make out anything that was being said. It surprised me when she groaned next to me, scrunching her eyebrows together before her eyes opened slowly.

"Alice?" I asked softly, causing her to flash her eyes over to me.

"What happened?" She replied, and I let out a relieved breath.

"A cabin exploded and you got hit in the head with a piece of wood."

"Oh. I must look like shit, then."

I chuckled. "Far from it, actually."

"You're just saying that because you like me." She teased, but my mood turned serious.

"I thought I lost you..." I admitted. "When I saw Charlie carrying you, you were all limp, and I thought the worst."

"You really think I'd leave you so easily? You're wrong."

A smile formed on my lips as a tear rolled down my cheek, which she sat up and wiped away. "I love you." I whispered. "So much."

Cupping my face, she looked straight into my eyes, and smiled back at me. "I love you too." She mumbled before kissing me softly.

But soon, our sweet kisses turned to passionate kisses, and it was getting hard for me for hold back."Alice, stop, you need to rest." I said, pulling away from her.

"You can't just say you love me and expect me not to be all over you."

"Yes, I can. Now take these, it will help with the pain." I said, handing her the pills, then the water.

She sighed, reluctantly doing as I said, then laid back down with a huff. "Don't be pouty."

"I _want_ you, Bella. And I need you...right now." She said before biting her lip.

I thought about this for a minute, weighing my options...but desire overwhelmed me decided for me.

Leaning down, I kissed her, because I couldn't deny that I needed her right in this moment as well. But before things go too far, I got up and closed the bedroom door, locking it behind me so that we wouldn't be interrupted. Once I got back on the bed, she pulled me onto her, so that I was straddling her hips. Our lips met again, this time more forceful and hurried as her hands grabbed at my clothes.

After a minute or so, she push me onto my back, taking control. My hands slid up her torso, taking her shirt with me. When it got high enough, she grabbed the fabric and pulled it over her head, revealing her perfect body underneath. Like usual, she wasn't wearing a bra, so her small breasts were bare to me now, and took a moment to take in the sight. I let my fingers trail back down, cupping each breast, then over her flat stomach, muscles twitching as made my way down to her shorts.

Without hesitating, I dipped my hand in and under the band of her underwear, causing her to gasp when I found her heated, wet center. I liked the feel of her against my fingers, but it didn't last long, as she took my hand out and pinned it and my other one above my head. Letting me go, but giving me the idea to stay put, she moved her hands to my jean shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them, along with my panties and shoes, off.

While she was at it, she took her own bottoms off, and kicked her own shoes in any direction, then climbed back on me, pleased that I had stayed where she wanted me to, and took my shirt of easily, and flung it into the pile of discarded clothes. This was the first time that we've been fully naked in front of each other, and I felt totally at ease, which is not how I thought I'd feel our first time, but I'm glad I was.

I wasn't worrying about how I didn't quite know what to do, all I was focusing on, was Alice and her soft lips, what were now kissing their way from my neck down to my neck. Leaving a wet path behind, she made her way across my collar bone, groping my left breast as she did, gently squeezing it in her in her hand, making my nipples harden instantly. A shiver went down my spine with her tongue glided over the tender skin of my breast, and I fought the urge to move my arms from where she put them.

The throbbing between my legs grew more prominent when she dragged her teeth over my peak, and I pushed my hips up against hers, silently asking her to hurry up. I felt her smile against my skin, then repositioned herself, settling in between my legs as she kissed her way down my stomach. Every second that went by, the more I felt like I would explode any minute of she didn't touch me where I needed it most.

She continued her way down until she came to my damp curls. Instead of going straight down, she teased me by kissing her way up the inside of my thigh. Frustrated, I grabbed the pillow behind me and fisted the material in my hands and lifted my hips up off the bed again, begging for her to touch me. When she was done, her harms wrapped around both my legs, spreading them further apart, opening me up to her.

I was relieved when she finally lowered her head to me, licking her way up my entrance, sending tingles up my body. My eyes rolled back when her tongue caressed my clit, making slow circles on it, making my breathing become ragged as I got closer. The waves of pleasure that coursed through me were like nothing I had ever felt before, not even the other night when I had let Alice touch me for the first time. I thought that was good, but this was ten times better, and she hasn't even gotten to the best part yet.

A few minutes of teasing, licking, and sucking, I was getting close to the edge. My hands had forgotten to stay in their place, and they now resided on Alice's head, keeping her close, fingers weaving through her short hair. When I was just a few seconds away from climaxing, she pulled away, eliciting a growl from me. She chuckled at me response and crawled her way back up to me, wiping her mouth before kissing me on the lips.

Moving to my side, like she did the other night, she let her fingers take the place of her tongue as she kissed me. Pushing my folds apart, she silently asked permission to enter me. Pulling away too see my reaction, I nodded and let my legs fall all the way open for her. Resting my hands on her hips, I waited anxiously as she took her time, shallowly dipping a finger into me, then repeating as I gave no indication of her to stop.

It was an odd feeling, but when she starting to go deeper, I began craving more. Once her finger had penetrated as far as it could, she automatically added another, starting shallow again so I could get used to the feeling, then further in, creating much need friction, and I felt my insides tighten all over again. Lifting my hips in rhythm with her inward thrusts made her fingers go deeper, and hit just the right spot over and over.

Miltiple obscenities later, Alice sped up her movements, and I clutched at her sides, leaving nail marks behind on her flawless skin as I came with a silent scream. My walls spasmed around her two fingers for a couple of minutes before she slowly pulled them out and kissed my heated cheek. With my breathing returned to normal and my strength somewhat gained back, I flipped her over, pinning her to the bed.

I lowered my mouth to her chest, kissing my way to her nipple as my hand descended down her stomach that was rising and falling rapidly. With nothing in my way, I slid my fingers into her wetness, feeling her throb against me. Copying her movements, I spread her wetness around, teasing her as I did so. When I finally let my middle finger run over her pearl, she let out a sexy moan, and tugged at my hair that was still in a pony tail.

Letting her breast go, I trailed my way back up, pausing to sucking on her pulse point as I slipped my finger into without hesitation, making her gasp. I grew more confident as she grew louder, adding another finger, thrusting in harder and faster. It didn't take long for her to unravel before my eyes, squeezing her legs around my hand as she came, letting out a quick cry of pleasure.

When her body went limp, I raised my head to find her forehead slightly sweaty, her breathing heavy and erratic, and eyes closed. I removed my fingers after a few moments, and then buried my head in the crook of her shoulder, wrapping my arm around her tiny frame, holding her close. I don't know how long we just laid there in each others' arms, but enough to where the room was darker, meaning the sun was setting and it would be fully dark soon.

We didn't even move until there was a noise in the hallway, which turned into a scratch on the closed door. Letting out a giggle, I untangled myself from Alice and sat up, throwing on my underwear, and unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, Abby ran in and jumped on the bed, licking Alice's face. I closed the door again and put on my shirt and shorts, and sat on the edge of the bed, welcoming Abby's licks for me as well.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her eyes worried.

"Never better." I replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"We've been in here a while." Alice said, finally sitting up. "As much as I want to stay in bed with you, we should go see what's happening outside."

I nodded. "You should stay though, rest."

"Nice try. If I can handle what we just did, I can handle going outside."

"Fine, get dressed then." I said, giving in easily, tossing her clothes to her.

After fixing ourselves up to look as presentable as we could be, we headed outside, leaving Abby inside the house. Esme, Rose, Heidi, and Emmett were talking in the middle of the road, but stopped when they heard us approach.

"Alice! How are you feeling?" Esme asked, hugging Alice to her.

"I'm fine, Mom, just a bump on the head."

"The dog are all put away, Mom." Jasper said from behind us...catching me off guard.

_Where the hell has he been lately?_

"I totally forgot about putting the animals back, I could have helped." I replied.

"It's fine, Bella, you were taking care of Alice." Esme said, patting me on the shoulder before walking over to her car.

"Yeah, she was definitely taken care of, all right..." Rose muttered under her breath with a smirk on her face, causing Emmett to snicker beside her.

_Crap...how did she know what we were up to? I didn't think we were loud or anything..._

"Jasper...where the hell have you been?" I finally asked.

"On a road trip of self discovery."

"And how'd that go?"

"Well, it led me back here, where I belong. And just in time too..."

"So what all happened after the explosion?" I asked.

"No damage was done to our property, and the helicopter's water put out the forest fire. But, unfortunately, Riley's cabin is completely gone. He, thank God, happened to be visiting his grandmother in Washington, so he wasn't there."

"Good." I chimed in. "So no one got severely hurt?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Carlisle has a few small cuts from flying debris, so the only other injury was Alice's, but she has a hard head...she'll be just fine." He teased.

Alice's jaw dropped. "I do not have a hard head!"

"Whatever you say, Ma'am."

That, along with his southern accent, made me laugh, which earned me an eyebrow raise from Alice. I quickly shut my mouth, causing Jasper to laugh at me this time.

"Someone's whipped, I see." He said as he walked off.

"I'm not whipped..." I muttered to myself. "Am I?" I turned and asked Alice.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"_Hm_..."

"Come on, let's get home. We both need to shower, eat, and get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm pooped."

"Ugh, think how sore we'll be tomorrow..."

"Bella!" Charlie shouted as he came running over to us. "Alice, how are you?"

"Um...just a cut, I'm fine."

"Good, good. Uh, well..." He lunged forward, enveloping both of us in a quick, tight hug. "I should probably get goin', but...I hope to see both of you soon."

Running his hand through his hair, not waiting for a response, he turned and walked to his vehicle that was parked about twenty feet away.

_Well, that was an interesting development._

**/-/**

"Mmm, I don't think I've ever had a turkey sandwich that was _this _good." Alice said, pointing to what was left of it on her plate.

I giggled, shaking my head at her cuteness. "You're just saying that because you're starving."

"Maybe so, but right now, this is the best damn sandwich ever."

"Well, then you're welcome. I made it with love."

"Wow, that was cheesy, even for you, B." She said, then popped a chip in her mouth.

"Excuse me, I was _trying _to be sweet."

"You don't have to try."

I smiled, relaxing into the couch as I stared at the TV, not really watching what was going on.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked after a few minutes.

"You think things are every going to settle down around here? I mean, I get arrested, drug tested, family drama, and now a fire..."

"Things _did_ seem to pick up when you got here." She mused.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" I teased, bumping her leg with mine.

"No, but you've sure made my life much more interesting." She leaned over, kissing me softly. "Speaking of you...what do you make of Charlie, now?"

I thought about it for a minute, pondering for the first time since his hug earlier. "I'm not sure. He apologized about his behavior, went to check on you without me even having to ask, _and_ helped with the fire..."

"Thinking about giving him another chance?"

"If he was truly sincere, like I think he was. Then yeah...I'm willing to give him an extra shot."

He had proved he cared about me enough to want to go and protect my girlfriend, and that alone made me happy. Maybe eventually we could actually rebuild what we used to have, that is, if he doesn't go back to his old ways. It's like this was meant to happen though. Without the fire, he wouldn't have come to the ranch, and he wouldn't have even realized what I really meant to him. When it all boiled down, it didn't matter that I was dating a girl...and that's how it should be.

And Alice...Jesus Christ this girl almost gave me a heart attack today. Even though it took a fire to give me the courage to tell her how I feel, it made me realize not to hold anything back. If I want to tell her something, I need to right then, because you never know when something may happen, and you might never get another chance to. It took me thinking I had almost lost her to really understand that.

When I looked back over to her, she was asleep, sandwich still in her hand, mouth open a little. I couldn't help but laugh, she was so damn cute. Carefully taking the the sandwich out of her had and placing it on the plate that sat on the coffee table, I kissed her on the cheek and lifted her up. I carried her to the bed and tucked her in, tossing my socks off before I joined her, and lifting Abby up when she couldn't quite get up herself.

She snuggled up to Alice, and I did the same, resting my head against the back of her neck, wrapping my arm around her stomach, patting Abby on the head before I entwined my fingers with Alice's. Today was one hectic day...hell, my life these past few months has been like something out of a novel, and no doubt that the rest of my life with Alice would be any less interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I'm leaving for vacation tonight, so leave me lots of great reviews to come home to! **


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Is Charlie still the one picking us up?" Alice asked as she retrieved her last bag from the carousel.

"As far as I know, yes." I replied. "I don't think he'd miss our return."

"True. Did you see his face when he dropped us off?"

I laughed, remembering that Charlie had looked like his puppy had just gotten ran over when we waved him goodbye. "Yeah...I can only imagine his face when he sees us in a few minutes."

Grabbing my lavender suitcase, we headed to the front of the building where we were met with a blast of heat when the doors slid open. I looked around and saw Charlie's new truck parked a few hundred feet down the line, so we started walking towards it. We weren't even two steps in the direction when Charlie's figure appeared in front of us, big smile on his face as he fast-walked in our direction.

I smiled back as Alice dropped her luggage and met Charlie halfway, jumping into his arms and giggling as he twirled her around, her legs swinging through the air. I shook my head at them and picked up Alice's discarded bags, slowly making my way over to them. I reached them just when he sat Alice back down on the ground, but kept her in his arm, as the other one reached out for me. I sat the bags down and joined the hug session, letting out a wheeze when his grip got so tight that I couldn't breath.

"I'm glad my girls are back." He whispered, then kiss us both on our foreheads, releasing us and helped us carry the bags to the car.

The car ride was pretty silent, Charlie knowing how tired we were from the long-ass plane ride, but I knew he expected us to dish when we made it back to the ranch. I also knew everyone else would be interested as well, so we might as well would tell them all together, instead of having to repeat ourselves time and time again. I was excited to see them, and it felt like it had been forever since we left. I missed everyone, especially Abby.

When we made it back to the ranch forty minutes later, we got out and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of home...and a cake that surely was sitting out on the counter to cool at the moment. I smiled, leaving our bags in the car, deciding to take them to our cabin after our little family reunion that was about to happen. Jumping up the stairs and unlocking the door,

"Mom? We're home!" I yelled through the house.

We responded with a loud bark, then Abby skidding across the wood floor, trying to get to us as fast as possible. She looked like she had gotten bigger, but I'm sure that was just because we hadn't seen her in three months. I knelt down to pet her, her tail wagging so hard it made her butt wiggle back and forth; she was definitely happy to see us. Just as I saw Mom come around the corner, Abby started attacking Alice with her tongue, licking her cheeks, making Alice giggle.

"My babies are back! Just in time, I backed a chocolate cake just for your return. How was the honeymoon?" She said, taking me into a hug.

"Sex-filled, I'm sure." Emmett said as he came out of the living room.

"Emmett, behave." Mom said, waving him off, and I buried my face in her neck in embarrassment.

"What? We all know what couples do on honeymoons, it's no secret." He winked. "Now let me hug my sis."

Mom gave me a sympathetic pat on the back, then let me go while she hugged Alice. Emmett immediately wrapped his huge arms around me, picking me up off the ground. "I missed you two." Setting me down he kissed me on the cheek, then went for Alice. "Come here, pixie stick!" Smiling bright, she jumped into his arms without hesitation, and Mom and I chuckled at the sight.

"What's all this commotion down here?" Jasper said teasing as he came down the stairs, followed by Edward, Jacob, and Rose. "Whoa, you two look paler than when you left."

"That's because they spent the whole time in the bedroom." Emmett muttered, making everyone, even Mom smile; Though Charlie just stood there awkwardly.

"Actually, we saw plenty of sights, and I have pictures to prove it!" Alice announced.

"Just make sure there are no naughty pictures in there before you show us..." Rose joined in on the teasing.

"Okay, everyone, that's quite enough of the sexual innuendos. You're embarrassing them." Carlisle said, stepping in.

I playfully smacked Rose's arm before I grabbed her into a hug. How I missed her funny retorts, bitchiness, and our sisterly talks. I hugged Jake next, then Edward, Jasper, and finally Carlisle, reacquainting myself with each person's touch and scent. I had missed them all over the three months that we were honeymooning Europe, and I couldn't imagine going that long without seeing everyone again. Though I did have the most amazing time with Alice, and it was great not having distractions around.

But now that we were back home, I would be busy for the next few days. Thankfully I hadn't needed to quit my job at _The Diablo City Journal_ to take this trip, they had just used it to their advantage, temporarily moving me from the movie reviews to the travel section, so I could write about what we saw and experienced. I was excited to get started, but we were so exhausted from the constant traveling, I'd have to start tomorrow.

As for Alice's clothing shop, _Alice Cullen Co._, Heidi took care of things while we were gone, and business is still going strong from what she has said in email updates. Alice would be returning to work tomorrow, and I know she's been itching to sketch down some ideas that she was inspired by on our trip and show them to Heidi and Jane to get their opinions.

"Cake anyone?" Mom asked, and we all looked at each other, then piled into the kitchen behind her, quickly grabbing plates that were set out and cut ourselves pieces. Alice sat on my lap while Emmett, Rose, and Mom, sat next to us in the booth. Charlie, Edward, Jacob, and Jasper sat on the stools at the counter, and all was quiet for a few minutes as we all enjoyed the taste of Mom's fine baking skills.

"Now, before I was interrupted..." She side-glanced at Emmett. "I was asking how your trip was."

"One word: Amazing." Alice answered. "The sights were great, but the landscapes are so much more beautiful. Even though it was cool and rainy most of the time, it made the places look more fantasy like...especially when the fog would roll in. I can't tell you how many pictures we took!"

I nodded. "I'm sure all the memory cards are full, and each have space for five thousand pictures on it."

"Yeah, I was a little snap happy, but I didn't want to miss anything."

I laid my head on Alice's shoulder and closed my eyes as she talked about our little adventures we had in each city, of course, leaving out the good amount of time we had spent in bed. Bringing my arms around her waist, I twirled my wedding band around my finger, like I did every day, not really believing it am a married woman now, to the most beautiful creature on the planet. This all still seems like a fantasy I've been living for the past five years, and I feel the need to pinch myself every time I think about it.

"Looks like someone is tired." I heard Mom say from across the table.

I felt Alice nod. "We should call it a night...that flight was long."

"Everyone should hit the hay, it's getting late." Carlisle announced as I opened my eyes to find the boys getting off the stools and putting the dishes in the sink.

I reluctantly sat back up, letting Alice get off me. We hugged Mom once more before we headed out the front door, Charlie already unpacking our bags from the truck. Reassuring him that we could carry everything, he gave us both bone-crushing hugs, and left, saying he would see us within the next few days. We waved him off, then headed to the cabin with Abby right behind us, just as happy as we were to be sleeping in our own home again.

Not bothering to unpack, Alice and I left the luggage in the living room to deal with tomorrow, going straight in the bathroom to brush our teeth and change into some PJs. Abby was already in her dog bed when we came out, Alice hoping in bed instantly, while I went ahead and connected the camera to my laptop, knowing it would take a while to download, and why not do it while we're sleeping?

Letting out a breath when I saw them start to transfer, I closing the screen, but not shutting it all the way, just enough so the light wouldn't bug us and so the computer wouldn't go to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and turned around, Alice doing the same on the bed, looking adorable as usual. I smiled, climbing on the bed from the foot, and working my way up until I was straddling her. With a few good night kisses, I collapsed next to her, getting under the covers and enjoying the feel of the comfortable bed.

Snuggling up behind Alice, I took her hand in mine, our rings softly clinking together. I enjoyed that sound, wondering now that we were married, what else would be in our future. But whatever was to come, we would be in it together, forever.

* * *

**A/N: This story is very near and dear to my heart, and I'm so happy at the great response I've gotten from it. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and shown their love for it over this, what seems like really short, period of time. I just want to say now that, there will be no sequel written for this, but I will continue writing Alice/Bella fics. I hope that you can find another story of mine that you'll like just as much as this one.**

**P.S. - Reference pic links for adult Abby, and Bella and Alice's wedding rings are posted on my profile.**


End file.
